La Familia Uzumaki: Los Guardianes del Aura
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: La familia Uzumaki es una familia antigua y muy famosa por ser los Guardianes del Aura, ahora le toca el turno de las nuevas generaciones de Uzumakis como los nuevos Guardianes. Disfruten de las aventuras de los hermanos, Naruto y Naruko y también la de cierta chica llamada Korrina que sera la persona especial para Naruto. Naruto x Korrina, Dual Fanfic por Zafir09 y Anakin Namikaze
1. Chapter 1

**El Comienzo de una Leyenda**

 _``El Maravilloso Mundo de los Pokémon, un mundo lleno de maravillas, hogar de infinitas criaturas, tan maravillosas que no son fáciles de comprender, cientos o quizás miles de especies que podrías contar y tal vez nunca terminar, no importa en qué parte del rincón estén, porque siempre encontraras un Pokémon.´´_

 _``Volando por los inmensos cielos, Nadando en los mares mas profundos, avistando en la majestuosidad de las montañas y animando exuberantes bosques e incluso en nuestras ciudades y pueblos están repletas de ellos.´´_

 _``Ahora hay personas que junto a sus compañeros Pokémon comparten la búsqueda de la victoria en Batallas, Concursos, Exhibiciones, y muchos Torneos buscando ser camaradas, amigos, y la mete de cualquier Entrenador es ser EL Maestro Pokémon´´_

 _``y nos dirigimos en la Región de Kalos, la Región donde los sueños se cumplen´´._

 _ **Región de Kalos**_

 _ **Ciudad Lumnioise/Lumninalia**_

 _ **Residencia/Empresa Uzumaki-Namikaze**_.

El Sol brillaba en la hermosa región de Kalos sobre todo en la Ciudad de Lumnioise, la ciudad más grande y la más moderna de toda Kalos, al ser el orgullo de tener la Torre Prisma y las sedes de la Liga Kalos, todos los habitantes salían para hacen sus actividades diarias, desde entrenadores Pokémon, Coordinadores, Artistas, y nos dirigiremos en cierta mansión era el momento de que cierto niño despertara de su sueño, y no por nada hoy era su día especial por ser su Cumpleaños número 7 al igual que el de su hermana Menor que cumpliría 1 año

Lo más curioso eran que ambos hermanos Uzumaki-Namikaze cumplían la misma fecha del 10 Octubre pero por 6 años de Diferencia, por parte de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze que cumplía los 7 años de edad, y su hermanita Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze que cumplía el primer año de edad de su vida.

Los hermanos Uzumaki-Namikaze eran hijos de la famosa Pareja que eran los miembros del Alto Mando/Ases de Frente de Batalla, Minato Namikaze o mejor conocido como El Rayo Amarillo de Lumnioise por ser un habilidoso entrenador con Pokémons Tipo Eléctrico en especial con su Luxray Shiny, y su Esposa Kushina Uzumaki o mejor conocida como La Habanera Sangrienta de Laverre, la anterior Reina de Kalos y ex Campeona de los grandes Festivales de Concursos Pokémons, en especial con su Delphox. Ellos se habían vuelto famosos debido que su familia eran capaces de comprender, y entender los Pokémons (como si los Pokémons hablaran el idioma humano) debido que la Familia Uzumaki por parte de Kushina, eran los anteriores Guardianes del Aura, un grupo selecto de hombres/mujeres que pueden percibir el Aura, una energía que está dentro de nosotros que solamente los Guardianes del Aura y Riolu y su evolución Lucario pueden percibirlo al sentir las emociones y sentimientos de los demás con tan solo sentir el Aura. Están apoyados por el mismísimo dios de los Pokémons Arceus, y algunos de los más importantes de Pokémons Legendarios. También, todos los miembros de la familia Uzumaki, al menos tienen a 1 Lucario, que claro siempre empiezan con Riolu, lo deben evolucionar, y al hacerlo y entrenar un poco, deben buscar las mega piedras para la mega evolución.

Y es debido que aquello que la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze eran famosa por ser descendientes de los guardianes del Aura y de la gran conexión que habían con los Pokémons hacia la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze. También la familia Uzumaki es muy famosa por todo el mundo, y están expandidos por todas las regiones. También es la familia más rica de todo el mundo. Su empresa es también muy famosa y está por todo el mundo, es decir, hay al menos 1, en cada región pero la principal está en la Región de Kalos, en la ciudad Lumnioise/Lumninalia. Estas empresas son los creadores de todos los Pokedexs de las diferentes regiones, videomisores, Pokegeares, Pokenaves, Pokelojes, los mapas de todas las regiones, etc… También son los dueños de los centros pokemosn, de muchos restaurantes diferentes, etc… Son los organizadores de las ligas, concursos, carreras Pokémons, concursos culinarios, batallas, exhibiciones, y muchos torneos etc…. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Pokémons, ellos los organiza, (excepto los gimnasios). Incluso donan dinero a los hospitales humanos. Gracias a ello es que siempre son solicitados por todos los profesores de todas las regiones. Pero dejemos de hablar de esto y vayamos con los hermanos cumpleañeros.

Su casa o mejor dicho la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze era la mansión más lujosa y más moderna en donde se podría vivir en la Ciudad Lumnioise, esta mansión contaba con 3 pisos y contaban desde Laboratorio habitaciones, dormitorios, ático, sótano, almacén, comedor, cocina, sala de estar, baños, al igual que una enfermería, una cascada artificial con su lago artificial en donde podrían meter, piscina y una zona totalmente libre en donde pueden vivir los Pokémons tanto salvajes y de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze.

(Imaginen una combinación del Rancho del profesor Oak el Laboratorio del profesor Kukui y de Sycamore)

Ahora que nuestros hermanos estaban despiertos en su día especial, fueron recibidos por su amorosa madre que lo había despertado de su sueño diciéndole que hoy tendrían un día bastante agitado cosa que si lo tuvieron.

Desde desayunar de su amado Ramen y otros platillos como Huevos Fritos, Pan Tostado y jugo de Naranja, comieron bien junto con su Madre que estaba feliz al ver sus retoños cumplir sus años, y ya estaba ansiosa en que llegaran ciertas personas en darles sus regalos especiales. Mientras que su padre Minato este tenía un regalo especial y fue a salir a su empresa si ya le tenían listo el regalo para sus niños.

Mientras esperaban, Kushina había llevado a sus hijos a pasar al parque en Ciudad Luminioise en donde la familia estaba pasándola bien disfrutando la diversión de otros niños, niñas y de varios Pokémons salvajes amistosos como Fletchlings, Bunneblys, Vivillon, y de otros Pokémons usuales como Pidgeys, Caterpies Starlys, Budew, Dedenne, Emolga, Pachirisu, hoothoot, Patrat, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Ratatas, Taillow y Pidove. Bueno todo los Pokémons que estaban en estado salvaje o con sus debidos entrenadores o entrenadoras, y así la pasaron toda la tarde, desde estar en el parque, heladería, juguetería, centros comerciales hasta visitaron la Torre prisma para ver un combate por el líder de gimnasio Meyer (padre de Clemont y Bonnie) que era un habilidoso líder especializado en tipo eléctrico.

Ya al pasar la noche, nuestra familia querida ya habían llegado a su dulce y querido hogar en donde fueron recibidos por sorpresa por su amoroso padre y esposo Minato que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de 4 personas más que conocían bien tanto Naruto y Naruko.

Desde sus padrino Jiraiya Ganma, un As de Frente de Batalla, Escritor, Sabio o como le decían Kushina y Naruto ``Ero-Sennin´´ debido el contenido explícito de sus novelas, también la As de Frente y Doctora principal de las Enfermera Joy, Tsunade Senju, una hábil doctora que podía curar tanto Pokémons e Humanos.

También estaban la aprendiz y Sobrina de Tsunade, Shizune que era una talentosa entrenadora Pokémon que tenía las habilidades natas de su Tía Tsunade, y el estudiante Jefe de la Policía internacional y de las Oficiales Jenny de la Región de Kalos Kakashi Hatake en donde ellos eran pareja sentimental desde hace tiempo.

Pero no eran los únicos que estaban en la fiesta, ya que tanto Minato y Kushina habían invitado a ciertas personas especiales y que eran buenos compañeros de la familia Uzumaki-Namkaze y se trataban nada más ni menos que los profesores e investigadores Pokémons de las 8 Regiones como el profesor de Kanto, Samuel Oak, Ivy de Islas Naranja, Elm de Johto, Birch de Hoenn, Rowan de Sinnoh, Juniper de Unova, Sycamore de Kalos, Kukui de Alola junto con su compañero y Director de la Escuela Pokémon de la Región de Alola y primo del profesor Samuel Oak, Gabriel Oak. También de la Region de Alola.

Aparte también venían una familia un tanto particular por parte de Kushina, ya que venía por parte de la famosa familia Stone vino la Prima de los hermanos Uzumaki-Namikaze (que será la futura As del Frente de Batalla de la Región de Kanto y también será en el futuro una de las mejores comparando con la Psíquica Sabrina), Anabel Destra Stone Uzumaki vino de la Región de Kanto a Kalos para festejar a sus queridos sobrinos y sobrinas en ese dia especial.

Había otra persona que debería estar en la fiesta, y era el hermano mayor de Anabel y se trataba del Campeón Actual de la Región de Hoenn y próximo heredero de la corporación Peñas, Steven Stone, pero debido a su agenda bastante apretada ya sea por los negocios familiares o por sus deberes como Campeón Regional, no pudo venir, pero por parte de su hermana Anabel les deseaba un gran saludo a su familia y que otro día los volvería a ver y esperaba despegarse de sus deberes.

La fiesta comenzó todo muy anímicamente desde mucha comida, bebidas, entretenimiento y grandes diversiones, en donde comenzaron con los regalos por parte de Naruto que ya tenía 7 años de edad, su primer regalo de su padres Minato y Kushina en las cuales le habían regalado su primer Pokémon inicial para comenzar y además para que siguiera el legado de los Uzumakis y Guardianes del Aura, un pequeño Riolu hembra shiny en la cual sintió el aura del pequeño rubio y al ver los sentimientos puros de su entrenador y al ver su bondad lo acepto como su entrenador y fiel compañero que lo seguirá por el resto de su vida. Mientras que los demás profesores al ver que el chico ya estaba listo para el mundo de los Pokémons por parte de los 8 Profesores le habían dado al pequeño Naruto lo más actualizado para los entrenadores pokemon, por parte de los profesores/as, Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, Rowan Juniper, Sycamore y de Kukui le habían dado un Rotomdex (ayudados por Minato y Kushina por tener la empresa que lo fábrica), un Pokedex que tenía dentro un pequeño e inquieto Rotom tenía lo más actualizado de los 802 pokemons de las 7 regiones, para batallas, concursos exhibiciones, todo listo y necesario para un entrenador Pokémon.

Para su prima Anabel, la pelimorada ella le daba a Naruto un pequeño Apple Watch (un Reloj Touch con videocámara, Telefono, Chat, Wifi y demás cosas necesarias) que era lo más actualizado y moderno que se debería tener, este era la versión mejorada del Videomisor.

Por parte de su Padrino Jiraiya le había dado un huevo Pokémon con su incubadora de Vulpix de la Región de Kanto, afirmando que ya era el momento en que tuviera su Pokémon para el rubio y al igual que Jiraiya, su Madrina Tsunade Senju le había dado de regalo un pequeño Pichu que al principio lo miraba con algo de desconfianza, pero al ver al rubio, sintió algo bueno que provoco que empezara a mirarlo tiernamente a su nuevo entrenador Naruto que lo recibió calurosamente cosa que le gusto al pequeño Pichu sabiendo que podría confiar en él dándole un potente Impactrueno paralizando al pobre Rubio. Cosa que le causo las risas de muchos al ver de ver como el Pequeño Pichu demostraba su cariño en él pero al ver que no reacciono mal su entrenador, sino todo lo contrario a pesar de la parálisis provocada por la electricidad este se disculpó por si lo asusto y diciéndole que de ahora en adelante serán buenos amigos y socios cosa que había aceptado Pichu. Hay Pichu se alegró y saco lágrimas de felicidad, y ahí Naruto se preocupó y Tsunade revelo que Pichu sufrió en el pasado, y que a verlo y ver que es de confianza, se siente feliz y con confianza. Y ahí Naruto decidió que lo cuidada y protegería bien, mientras Pichu decidió que cuando se sintiera preparado, le contaría de su pasado y de su hermano menor. Y su madre Kushina le daba ropa para su querido hijo Naruto.

En cuanto a Naruko no se quedaba atrás ya que la rubia fue bombardeada de grandes regalos, desde Peluches Pokémons como los iniciales de todas las regiones como Froakie, Chespin, Fennekin, Litten, Popplio y Rowlet hasta de otros como Torchic, Treecko, Mudkip Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquill, dragonite, Cleafairy, Chansey, Winngur, Salamance, Gible, Axew, Bewear, y claro tambien los Peluches de las 8 evoluciones de Eevees como Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon y los demás fueron Ropa para ella, hasta videojuegos, cosa que le gustaba a la pequeña Naruko.

Y para el platillo principal de esta noche al parecer para alegrar mejor la noche para la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y entre los padrinos cosa que habían aceptado el combate amistoso en donde el profesor Kukui se había ofrecido de manera voluntaria enser el Arbitro de la contienda. Por parte de MinaKushi ellos habían sacado a sus dos compañeros, por Minato su Luxray Shiny llamado Simba, y por Kushina a su Delphox llamada Bulma en el otro lado por JiraTsuna ellos habían sacado por parte de Jiraiya a su Greninja llamado Gamabunta y por Tsunade a su Lucario llamado Vegeta. Y con ello dio el profesor Kukui dio el inicio de la contienda para cerrar con broche de oro esta noche especial.

El combate de por sí ya estaba tenso en donde ninguno cedía, ya sea porque Minato le ha ordenado atacar a su Luxray con Carga Salvaje, mientras que Kushina está le ordenaba que atacara con su Delphox con Fuego Fatuo, y el otro lado también estaban en lo mismo y Jiraiya le ordeno en contrarrestarlo con Shuriken de Agua y Tsunade con Lucario con Aura Esfera. Creando grandes colisiones creando una enorme nube de humo.

Mientras tanto en el combate, el Director de la escuela Pokemon de la Región Alola, le daba un último regalo al rubio y era que dentro de 3 años cuando cumpliera los 10 años él puede entrar a la Escuela Pokémon de la Región Alola para saber más de los Pokémons y aprender más de ellos cosas que Naruto le gustó la idea aceptando la oferta de Gabriel Oak.

Ya al pasar la noche en donde todos dormían en las habitaciones sobrantes, en los cuartos de hospedaje, nuestro héroe rubio este seguía despierto al ver que todo un día había tenido tantos regalos en poco tiempo. Ya que él tenía en sus manos a Pichu que miraba feliz a su entrenador y al huevo de Vulpix, sentía el calor que este se movía sintiendo alegría al estar con su próximo entrenador, y su Riolu shiny que estaba a justo con su entrenador.

Y el rubio ya le habían puesto nombres sus amigos.

Para Pichu de ahora en adelante se llamaría Zeus debido que es Macho y para Vulpix, en caso de que sea Macho se llamaría Kurama, y en caso de que sea hembra seria Yasaka, y para su Riolu al ser hembra la llamaría Videl.

Sin más la leyenda de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze había comenzado

 **Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Que tal amigos como han estado aquí nuevamente con un nuevo fic de un nuevo cross ahora de Pokémon con Naruto y segundo fic que tengo como Socio a mi buen amigo Zafir09 que hemos trabajado por un tiempo en ese fic y decidimos ponerlos en el aire.**

 **Como sabrán este fic será del entrenador Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze en Kalos cosa que será curiosa ya que lo hará de forma inversa el viaje que hizo Ash de Kanto a Alola y Naruto lo hara de Alola a Kanto.**

 **En este fic solo será una pareja y su pareja será la Líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Shalour Korrina.**

 **Y también les estamos avisando que ya tenemos seleccionados los Pokémons de cada uno de ellos tanto de Naruto, Korrina, y en cuanto a Naruko ella todavía es una novata así que no hay que preocuparse…**

 **Ya hemos previsto en cómo serán los capítulos, personajes, los combates y la historia de su trama que tendrán y que todo lo está controlada así que no hay de que preocuparse.**

 **Y bueno el siguiente capítulo ahora así comenzara la historia de Naruto Uzumaki como Maestro Pokémon en las 8 regiones que recorrerá en su viaje junto con algunas personas apreciadas por él.**

 **Les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo que me ha dado mi socio y espero que este fic prospere, porque le veo un gran futuro**

 **Y bueno las dudas que tengan pueden contactarnos sea a mi o a mi socio Zafir09.**

 **Y ahora Zafir09 dirá unas palabras.**

 **Hola a todos, soy Zafir09, espero que os haiga gustado este fic, nos ha costado un poco en hacerla, el motivo seria este: Mientras que Anakin es de México, yo son de España, y ahí fue la dificultad, la diferencia horaria, pero encontremos las horas que nos iba bien los dos, para hacer el fic.**

 **Solo faltaría Naruko, como habéis leído, ya sabemos al menos un Pokémon que tendrá y sería un Riolu.**

 **También está que algunos personajes de Pokémon, en Latinoamérica lo llaman de una manera y en España de otra, hemos pensado si no se nos olvida, que pondremos una lista de todos los nombres en Latinoamérica y en paréntesis en España, así la gente no se confundirá por si salen en el fic (no esta asegurado que salga). Esto os informo porque si salen, estará puesto en Latinoamericano por ser el canal de mi compañero y amigo Anakin.**

 **También tener paciencia porque seguramente se tardara en salir el próximo capítulo, por la diferencia horaria, porque Anakin va a la Universidad y yo al trabajo, y los otros fics de Anakin.**

 **Antes de acabar, un reto, si acertáis, os diremos los Pokémons de Naruto y Korrina por PM, lo he hablado con Anakin y le parece bien.**

 **Este es el reto: Adivinar el pasado de Zeus (Pichu) junto a su hermano menor.**

 **Pistas: El hermano menor no está muerto, se separaron, y para cuando salga (porque saldrá), es un Pikachu, que tendrá un gran entrenador. (Aviso, lo tenéis que adivinar por completo)**

 **Esta es la pista, suerte para los participantes.**

 **Ahora si tanto Anakin y yo Zafir09 nos despedimos y nos vemos al próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos historias y un mismo Destino….ser el maestro Pokémon**

 **6 meses después del cumpleaños de los hermanos Uzumakis- Namikaze**

Ha pasado 6 meses del cumpleaños de los hermanos Uzumakis-Namikaze, y Naruto empezó con su entrenamiento del aura, también fue entrenando a Videl para el aura. Cuando llevaba 2 mes de entrenamiento en el aura, Naruto se dio cuenta que su aura era mas fuerte, que podía saber la edad de los Pokémons, podía saber si estaban relacionados familiarmente, y podría saber el sexo de los Pokémons, gracias a eso, pudo saber el sexo del Vulpix que nacería del huevo, y le puso Kurama. También podría saber que Pokémon nacerán de los huevos Pokémon. Zeus al enterarse que Naruto podría saber la relación de los Pokémons, decidió que pronto contaría su pasado. Al 3 mes de entrenamiento, el Vulpix del huevo salió, y nació macho como digo Naruto, y le puso Kurama, como ya tenía pensado ponerlo. Al 6 mes de entrenamiento, Naruto ya lo tenía muy bien avanzado, sus padres estaban muy sorprendidos de sus avances, viendo que era un genio en el aura. Zeus también recibió su propio entrenamiento, al igual que Kurama. Y al final Zeus ya tenía lo suficiente confianza para contar su pasado a Naruto, fue a buscar a su entrenador.

\- Zeus que te pasa? - dijo Naruto

- _Pichu Pi Pichu Pichu Pi (Te quiero contar mi pasado)_ – dijo Zeus

\- Estas seguro Zeus – dijo Naruto

\- _Pi (Si)_ – dijo Zeus

\- Está bien, te escucho – dijo Naruto

 _\- Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi (Nací en Johto junto mi hermanito menor, ambos éramos mellizos, pero Nací antes) Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pi PIchu Pichu (Nuestros padres eran ya Raichus, éramos salvajes)_ – dijo Zeus, que empiezo a sacar unas lágrimas, y Naruto se preocupa, sin saberlo, Kushina y Minato lo están escuchando, al igual que Videl y Kurama – _Pichu Pichi Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pi (Unos cazadores furtivos, fueron a cazarnos a mis padres, hermanito y a mi) Pichu Pichu PI Pi Pichu Pi Pichu Pichu Pi (Pero nuestros padres nos ordenaron a mí y mi hermano que huyéramos y me ordenaron que protegiera a mi hermano)_ – siguió diciendo Zeus

Zeus no paraba de sacar lágrimas, Naruto veía en el aura, como Zeus estaba destrozado, pero sabía que no podía pararlo, que tenía que sacarlo, pero él empezó a sacar lágrimas, al igual que Videl y Kurama que estaban escuchando a escondidas sacaban lágrimas, y Minato y Kushina estaban enfadados.

\- _Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pichu (Esos cazadores nos mandaros a nuestros propios padres a cazarnos) Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi (Lo se porque tenía collares en sus cuellos) Pi Pi Pochu Pichu Pi Pichu (Cuando logramos despistarlos, le dije a mi hermanito que se escondiera) Pichu Pichu Pchu Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi (Logre llamar la atención de los cazadores y de mis padres controlados, logrando que se alegaran de mi hermanito sin que se dieran cuenta)_ – dijo Zeus

Naruto no podía creerse la crueldad de esos cazadores de usar a los propios padres para atacar a sus hijos. Y vio admirable el sacrificio que hizo Zeus para salvar a su hermano, mientras los padres de Naruto estaban furiosos de esos cazadores y admirable del pequeño Zeus, Videl y Kurama estaban muy triste por su compañero y amigo Zeus y sorprendido por su sacrificio.

\- _Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pichu Pichu (Una vez lejos, quede atrapado y me atacaron con todo, ya casi quede inconsciente pero llego tu madrina y me salvo, pero los cazadores antes de huir, mataron a mis padres, haciendo explotar sus collares)_ \- dijo Zeus

Hay tanto Naruto, Minato y Kushina se enfurecieron del todo, por esa crueldad.

 _\- Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pichu Pi (Tu madrina me recogio, me llevo a un centro pokémon y me curo) Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi (Luego quize ir a buscar a mi hermano, fue al lugar donde se escondió, pero tu madrina me siguió) Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi (Pero ya no estaba. Tu madrina me consoló, pero ahí no confiaba ya en los humanos) Pichu PI Pi Pichu Pi Pi Pichu (Pero confié en ella por salvarme y ella me dijo que tenga esperanza que encontraría a un futuro a mi hermano) Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pichu (Me hablo de ti, y me deje atrapar), Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu (Pero claro como dije ya no confiaba en los humanos, pero no sé qué paso que cuando te vi, sentí algo bueno y pude confiar en ti de inmediato) Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu ( Y esa es mi historia)_ – dijo Zeus

Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo último que dijo, supo de inmediato que eso era el aura, todos tiene aura, pero solo Riolu y Lucario lo pueden usar para ataques y sentir el aura. Hay pudo pensar que tenía el aura lo suficiente fuerte para saber si son de confianza o no (como el poder especial de Kurama (Kyubi, Cannon de Naruto), al sentir las emociones negativas). Minato y Kushina también pensaron igual que Naruto. Videl y Kurama todavía seguían llorando, y al final salieron y fueron a consolar a Zeus que seguía llorando, Zeus se sorprendió que lo escucharan pero no le importó que lo hicieran y lo agradeció.

\- Zeus sabes que mi aura es lo suficiente fuerte que puedo saber si los Pokémons son familia o no, ¿verdad? - dijo Naruto

- _Pichu Pi Pichu (Si, lo escuche)_ – dijo Zeus

\- Perfecto, pues te prometo que si hay una posibilidad ambos encontraremos a tu hermano. - dijo Naruto

\- _Pichu Pi (¿De verdad?)_ \- dijo Zeus

\- Si, pero una pregunta, si tuviera ya con un buen entrenador, ¿Qué harías? - dijo Naruto

\- _Pichu Pi Pi Pichu (Permitiría que siguiera con él) Pichu Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pi Pi Pichu Pichu Pi (Con la condición que a veces nos visite y que nos deje visitarlo)_ – dijo Zeus

\- Perfecto, pero te prometo que si esta con un mal entrenador, haré lo posible, para recuperarlo y esté con nosotros. - dijo Naruto

 _\- Pichu Pi (¿de verdad?)_ – dijo Zeus con lágrimas

\- Si – dijo Naruto

Hay Zeus no pudo más y fue a abrazar a Naruto, ambos se abrazaron, Naruto consolaba a Zeus, pero de repente Zeus empezó a brillar de un color azul, su tamaño pequeña, cambio a un tamaño más grande y su forma cambio, y cuando dejo de brillar, ya no era un Pichu, sino u n Pikachu, demostrando que había evolucionado.

\- Vaya Zeus has evolucionado – dijo Naruto

\- _Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pi (Por cierto Naruto) Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika (No quiero evolucionar a Raichu)_ – dijo Zeus

\- No te preocupes Zeus, me imagino que no quieres por lo que paso con tus padres y lo acepto. Aunque habrá que encontrar una piedra eterna. Ya sé que necesitas una piedra eléctrica para evolucionar, pero puede haber un accidente o error y que lo toques, y evolucionarias, para evitar eso, te daré la piedra eterna. - dijo Naruto

 _\- Pika Pika Pi (Gracias Naruto)_ – dijo Zeus

Hay los padres se pusieron orgullosos de su hijo, y avisaron a todos los profesores y a Jiraiya y Tsunade (aunque esta última ya lo sabe), para contar que Zeus ya conto su pasado.

Después de eso, fue pasando el tiempo, Zeus se fue haciendo muy fuerte, y obtuvo muchísimos movimientos (todos los movimientos que tiene el Pikachu de Ash en el cannon actualmente), Videl se hizo más fuerte pero de momento no evoluciono, al igual que Kurama, aunque este último necesita una piedra fuego para evolucionar.

 **3 años después**

Zeus revelo que no le gusta está en su pokebola y Naruto lo acepto, pero los otros dos no les importaban estar en sus pokebolas. Se estaba preparando para coger un avión para ir a Alola para asistir en la escuela Pokémon Alola, y iría con sus tres Pokémons más su Rotomdex.

Ya hemos visto que comenzó la gran aventura del entrenador Naruto Uzumaki pero ahora nos dirigimos a otra historia una que en la cual forjaría su legendaria historia.

 **Mientras tanto en otra región pero no muy lejana a Kalos**

 **Región de Kanto**

 **Pueblo Paleta**

Todo entrenador/a Pokémon que quiera comenzar su vida en entrenar a los Pokémon deberán comenzar la edad de los 10 años de edad como máximo, al ver que ya estaban lo bastante aptos para viajar con su compañero Pokémon, en el caso de los nuevos entrenadores se les dan a cada entrenador su Pokémon inicial, y en el caso de la Región de Kanto encargado por el Profesor Samuel Oak se les dan tres tipos de Pokémon iniciales, desde el tipo Planta/Veneno, Bulbasaur, el tipo fuego Charmander y el tipo Agua Squirtle.

Eso nos lleva en esta situación

 **9 Am**

 **Residencia de los Ketchum**

Se encontraba un joven chico de uno 10 años de edad vestido con su pijama de color verde con amarillo que recién se despertaba de forma abrupta ya que se le había olvidado en poner el despertador y digamos que su madre lo decidió despertarlo con un megáfono que le despertó a su dormilón Hijo….

Su nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, el joven de 10 años que le estábamos hablando al estar esperando ese gran día en que le dieran su primer Pokémon inicial y aparte de ver los combates en video de la Liga Kanto se había quedado bien dormido por lo desvelado que se había puesto el chico.

Y eso nos llevó a esta situación para Ash.

Así lo que llevaba puesto tomo un rápido desayuno y se despide de su madre para correr como alma que le lleva al diablo hacia el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y rezar que aun le quedaban Pokémon para comenzar su más anhelado sueño….ser u maestro Pokémon.

 **Algunos minutos después**

Luego de correr como un pollo sin cabeza Ash apenas y duras llego hacia las puertas del laboratorio del profesor Oak en donde estaba llena de entrenadores/as Novatos de su misma región, tal es el caso de cierto rival suyo….el nieto del profesor Oak, Gary Oak

Y para su mala suerte de Ash estaba Gary y su sequito de porristas celebrando que Gary tiene su Pokémon inicial que era un Squirtle mientras que una entrenadora tuvo un Bulbasaur y otro entrenador un Charmander, dejando con muy pocas posibilidades en que Ash tuviera su inicial.

Ya una vez que llego, fue recibido de mala manera por su rival burlándose de el por llegar tarde y con soberbia se retiró de lugar humillando a Ash que cabreado y a la vez triste ash fue a ver si les quedaba un Pokémon de sobra cualquiera hasta aceptaría un Psyduck o un Pidgey.

Ya una vez que llego al laboratorio fue recibido por el profesor Oak que lo recibió de buena manera más que su propio nieto. Donde le dijo la mala noticia en donde ya no le quedaba Pokémon iniciales para Ash ante la tristeza de él pero tenía un último Pokémon en casos de emergencia y con un botón libero una pokebola con un pequeño símbolo de un rayo en donde le dio a Ash su primer Pokémon inicial y era nadamas ni menos que Pikachu, el Pokémon tipo eléctrico de la región de Kanto y la forma evolucionada de Pichu

Y la primera reacción de Pikachu fue en darle un potente impactrueno a su nuevo entrenador luego de recibirlo un cálido abrazo, sin escuchar las advertencias del profesor Oak, el porqué lo hizo, fue porque no se fiaba de los humanos (Pero eso Ash y el profesor Oak no lo saben). Luego de algunos minutos en recuperarse del impactrueno de Pikachu, el profesor Oak le dio 5 pokebolas junto con su Pokedex de la Región de Kanto, donde podría analizar los Pokémon, tiene sus datos, identificación y la de su historial. Y con ello Ash ya con nueva vestimenta junto con Pikachu dieron su primer paso hacia la senda del maestro Pokémon.

 **6 horas después**

El primer paso para ser un maestro Pokémon para Ash Ketchum ha sido un tanto caótico. Y peligroso...

Sencillo….su Pikachu le desobedecía toda las ordenes que le indicaban, cuando trato de atrapar un Pidgey este se negó y se echó a reír por lo pésimo entrenador que es Ash, y ante la frustración de ese le lanzo una pequeña piedra a un Spearrow que de por si son bastante hostiles tanto a humanos y Pokémon y ahora provocarlo, era entrar en la boca del lobo, y tanto Ash y Pikachu no tuvieron más opción que trabajar juntos para sobrevivir al ataque de ese agresivo Spearow, y con ayuda de Pikachu con un potente ataque de Rayo logro debilitarlo pero antes de caer inconsciente Spearow lanzo un grito de ayuda a los de su especie y en un árbol se encontraba toda una parvada de 20 Spearows bastante agresivos que atacaron con Picotazo tanto a Ash y a Pikachu y ellos saltaron en un rio para salvarse y luego ser salvados por una chica pelinaranja que estaba pescando cercas de aquí, y viendo que Ash aun sentía el peligro de los Spearows decidió tomar sin el permiso de la chica su Bicicleta para huir de los Spearrows que se volvieron mucho más osados y más agresivos en sus ataques y para empeorar las cosas para Ash y Pikachu comenzó a llover fuertemente empeorando el camino poniéndose mucho más difícil manejar la bicicleta tomada de la chica que andaba pescando y en un mal momento tanto Ash y Pikachu cayeron al suelo por un fango bastante espeso y en le peor momento estaba toda una enorme parvada de feroces Spearows listo para atacar sin piedad a ambos.

Ya sin oportunidad de escapar, Ash le pidió a Pikachu en meterse su pokebola y el lo protegería hasta el final, no dejaría que lo hirieran a él, así que Ash se puso de Escudo Humano para proteger a su amigo ante la impresión de Pikachu en ver que su entrenador a pesar que lo trato muy mal, el es una buena persona y que siempre protegería a los Pokémon y humanos hasta el final, y ahí Pikachu pensó – _(Pika Pikapi Pikachu (Hermano, tal vez hay humanos que si son de confianza))_ – y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, salto en la cabeza de Ash y con un potente Rayo debilito a todos los Spearrows cayendo al Suelo Noqueados. Y tanto Ash y Pikachu cayeron inconscientes por tanto esfuerzo que despertaron al día siguiente en el amanecer donde tanto Ash y Pikachu vieron en el ocaso un hermoso arcoíris en donde surcaba un gran Pokémon que desprendía un hermoso rastro de un arcoíris dejando caer una pluma multicolor donde Ash la atrapo y con su pokedex tratando de saber qué tipo de Pokémon es y la respuesta fue…..`Sin Datos´´ dejando sorprendido tanto el azabache y Pikachu, y en ese momento sus lazos entre entrenador y Pokémon se unieron mejor formando una sólida amistad eterna.

Y una vez que Ash se puso en pie cargo a su amigo hacia Ciudad Verde para curar a Pikachu y continuar con su viaje en toda la Región de Kanto y seguir su sueño de ser un gran maestro Pokémon, como lo fue una vez el Legendario Entrenador Red.

 **Mientras tanto en un Jet Privado de la Familia Uzumaki en camino en la Región Alola**

De regreso en un Jet Privado de la Familia, se encontraba un joven rubio de unos 10 años de edad acaban de comenzar su vida como entrenador Pokémon junto con sus compañeros iniciales Pokémon, desde un Vulpix acostado en el regazo de su entrenador, un Pikachu en la cabeza del rubio, y una Riolu alado del asiento del avión mirando la ventanilla. Desde que cumplió los 10 años de edad, la edad mínima para comenzar su vida como entrenador Pokémon acaba de comenzar, luego de ese tiempo de entrenar arduamente con su equipo ya estaban preparados para dirigirse a una nueva región por conocer y era la región tropical y cálida de Alola, donde luego de su cumpleaños #7 el Director de la escuela Pokémon de Alola, Gabriel Oak le haya invitado a Naruto en inscribirse a la escuela para aprender más de los Pokémon y conocer más de ellos en la Región de Alola, Naruto se había despedido de sus padres, su madrina Tsunade y de su hermanita Naruko deseándoles éxito en su aventura, por suerte no estaba solo ya que se fue bien acompañado aparte de sus Pokémon iniciales también le acompañaba su Padrino Jiraiya ya que él tiene experiencia en el dominio del Aura a pesar que el no es un Uzumaki de sangre, la maneja muy bien como un guardián del aura veterano, no por nada le decía el Gamma Sennin, ya que sus Pokémon son todos anfibios desde Poliwrath, Toxicroak, Semistoad y su compañero Greninja. Y aparte de que le echaría un ojo para cuidar a su querido nieto en su viaje en Alola además de que podría tomarse un tiempo libre descansando en las playas de la isla de MeleMele.

\- Listo para conocer Alola Gaki - Pregunto Jiraiya, con una sonrisa mientras miraba una de sus obras maestras hechas por el en la cual era admirado por cientos de personas ya que contenía material explicitico para los chicos.

\- Por supuesto Ero Sennin, Zeus, Videl y Kurama (Pikachu, Riolu y Vulpix) también están listo para que Alola conozca a Naruto Uzumaki el próximo maestro Pokémon - Dijo Naruto alzando el puño en forma de triunfo con sumo cuidado ya que tenía a sus amigos durmiendo.

\- Faltan algunas horas, de viaje, será mejor que duermas Gaki no quiero que andes desvelado en la escuela - Dijo Jiraiya al igual que su nieto ya le estaban pesando sus pestañas queriendo dormirse.

\- Bien, que duerman bien Ero-Sennin, buenas noches Videl, Kurama y Zeus…. - Dijo Naruto ya con mucho sueño para luego dormirse en su asiento del avión, disfrutando del viaje.

\- (Esto será interesante Gaki, veremos si puedes desenvolverte en Alola, ya el tiempo lo dirá todo) - Pensó Jiraiya mientras escribía su bitácora para luego dormirse también el peliblanco.

Tanto padrino e ahijado estaban a la espera a su relevo a las islas tropicales de la región de Alola y el primer paso de Nauto como Maestro Pokémon.

 **Mientras tanto en la Región Kalos, en la Ciudad de Shalour/Yantra**

Nos encontramos en una ciudad de Shalour/Yantra al Noreste de la Region de Kalos, un lugar donde en la parte inferior de la ciudad estaba decorado un lugar renacentista el lugar con grandes pasillos, calles curveadas y sus edificaciones a estilo gótico posmoderno donde este se conectaba en un puente en la parte superior donde estaba la inolvidable Torre maestra, hogar del gimnasio de ciudad Shalour, especializado en los Tipo Pelea donde habitaba el llamado ``Guru de la megaevolución´´ Gurkinn/Cornelio, un hombre de la mediana edad de unos 50 años de edad donde estaba entrenando de forma rigurosa a su Nieta que era una niña de cabellera Rubia Cola con cola de caballo que le llegaba la espada, unos ojos azules zafiros y de tez caucásica, estaba vestida con una blusa gris junto con una falda deportiva y un par de zapatos deportivos blancos su nombre es Korrina y alado suyo se encontraba su Pokémon inicial un Riolu Macho donde ambos están entrenando en el intenso calor bajo la mirada dura de su abuelo y de su Lucario viendo el progreso de su nieta como próxima líder del gimnasio de ciudad Shalour, era el momento en entrenar.

-¡VAMOS KORRINA TODAVIA FALTA QUE ACABEN SU ENTRENAMIENTO, Y TU TAMBIEN RIOLU NO FLANQUES!- Grito en estilo militar Gurkinn mientras que su Lucario gruñía con el mismo tono que su entrenador.

-No nos subestimes Abuelo, un dia de eso te venceremos tu y a Lucario! - Dijo Korrina con una sonrisa que a pesar que le dolía todo su cuerpo ella no se daba vencida y al igual que su entrenadora, Riolu no flanqueaba del dolor y del cansancio.

-entonces continuemos con el entrenamiento, si sobreviven a esto, les dare un tiempo de descanso- Dijo Gurkinn suavizando su expresión de dura a la de una mas tranquila.

Y nuevamente tanto Korrina y Riolu regresaron a su entrenamiento que se tratban de hacer dar vueltas en toda la torre de batalla más de 100 veces, levantamiento de pesas, en Crossfit, Atletismo y en artes marciales, todo lo necesario para ser un Líder de Gimnasio de tipo Lucha como lo son Bruno (Kanto & Johto), Chuck/Anibal (Johto) Brawley/Marcial (Hoenn) Maylene/Brega (Sinnoh), Marshall (Unova/Teselia) y Hala/Kaudan (Alola) son de tantos entrenadores/as de gran renombre especializados en tipo lucha y Korrina tambien quería ser parte de este grupo selecto y no se dará vencida hasta conseguirlo.

 **De regreso en Alola**

 **En el Aeropuerto Nacional de la Isla MeleMele**

 **Región de Alola**

 **8 am**

De regreso en la región en Alola donde el Jet Privado de la Familia Uzumaki había aterrizado en el aeropuerto descendían hacia la terminal privada se encontraban Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze de 10 años de edad junto con Pikachu, Riolu y Vulpix junto con su padrino y maestro Jiraiya, ambos con signos de estar fatigados de un largo viaje de 6 horas en de Kalos a Alola sí que el viaje les peso a ese dúo familiar mientras que sus Pokémon estaban más que frescos y relajados.

Tanto Naruto y Jiraiya luego de pasar en la terminal y en las aduanas, decidieron visitar de una vez a la escuela pokemon donde ellos estaban disfrutando el lugar de La Isla MeleMele que a pesar no era un lugar muy moderno como lo son la Ciudad Lumnioise en Kalos, Ciudad Jubilo en Sinnoh o Ciudad Azafran en Kanto, MeleMele es un lugar pacifico donde tanto humanos y Pokémon viven en armonía trabajando juntos, donde Naruto pudo ver muchos Pokémons nativos de esta región como son Pikipeks, Grubbins, Yungoos, Bounsweet, Meowth de Alola, Rattatas y Ratitace de Alola.

Luego de unos minutos turisteando en la Isla tanto Naruto y Jiraiya, habían llegado a las puertas de la escuela Pokémon donde era u lugar enorme lleno de áreas verdes donde merodeaban muchos Pokémon salvajes y otros domesticados donde los estudiantes estudiaban al aire libre y de forma practica con profesores.

En ese momento llegaba el profesor Kukui y Gabriel Oak

\- Alola Jiraiya-Sama, Alola Naruto-San, me alegra verlos aquí en Alola. - Dijo Kukui con su sonrisa dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a Jiraiya y a Naruto.

-Alola Profesor Kukui, finalmente hemos llegado a Alola - Dijo Jiraiya mientras que el rubio estaba mirando maravillado el lugar dándoles unas sonrisas a los profesores y a su padrino felices al ver al chico entusiasmado en estar en la escuela Pokémon.

-Y bien Naruto, estás listo para asistir a la escuela Pokémon, en Alola no tenemos liga Pokémon, pero ahí aprenderás todo lo necesario para ser un entrenador Pokémon, y ahí podrás tener tu propio equipo Pokémon en Alola, con el paso en el tiempo, lograras titularte y poder viajar por ti mismo las demás regiones. - Dijo Gabriel Oak haciendo una de sus caras chistosas dando gracia a los demás al ver las expresiones del primo de Samuel Oak.

\- Estoy más que listo, cuando comenzamos… - Dijo Naruto entusiasmado y excitado a la vez queriendo comenzar a asistir las Clases en Alola.

Sin ninguna alguna que Naruto viviría una gran aventura en Alola.

 **6 meses despues**

 **En la habitación de Naruto en la Isla de MeleMele, Alola**

Han pasado más de 6 meses luego de que el nuevo estudiante proveniente de la región de Kalos Naruto Uzumaki junto con su Padrino Jiraiya se han instalado en la Región de Alola para que Naruto esté en su estadía en la escuela Pokémon siendo asesorados por los profesores Kukui y Gabriel Oak donde en su clase había pocos estudiantes de la isla MeleMele, Akala Ulu-Ulu y Pony, Naruto se sentía muy bien en este grupo, ya que era muy diverso, muchos aspiraban ser entrenadores/ras Pokémon, capitanes de sus respectivas islas y hasta otros en adentrarse otros rumbos como criadores, médicos, agentes, lo bueno de esas clases ya que eran practicas al aire libre desde irse a pescar en las costas, observando a los bosques tropicales, y aprendiendo de los Pokémons en su forma regional donde aprendieron sus formas Alola como Exxecutor, Rattatas, Ratitaces, Meowth, Persian, Vulpix, Ninetales, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Diglet, Dugtrio, Marowak, Geoudude, Graveler, Golem, Grimer, Muk y Raichu. Tambien cuando tiene la oportunidad Naruto junto con Jiraiya y sus demás amigos como Zeus, Kurama y Videl les ayudaron a luchar diferentes tipos de Pokémon y adquiéralos en su equipos, unos se unieron de manera voluntaria, otros los retaron para ver si el rubio era dignos de entrenarlos y otros fuero difíciles pero solo con esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo pudieron lograrlo

Cuando tenía tiempo libre, seguía en su entrenamiento del Aura con Videl entrenando junto con su entrenador en la percepción del Aura, también le ayudaba a Zeus en manejar mejor sus ataques eléctricos y en su velocidad, y en cuanto a Kurama este tiene una sólida resistencia y fuertes ataques de tipo fuego solo hay que mejorar en su velocidad y evasión a la hora de esquivar los ataques.

Eso nos lleva a esta situación en este momento….

Luego de que el rubio siguiera entrenando al aire libre se llevó a sus Pokémon a descansar en su cuarto y en ello entro a su cuarto para dormir tranquilamente pero algo no consiguió en que se durmiera hasta el rubio sintió una presencia de gran poder y tanto él, Zeus y Videl sintieron eso y pensaron que eran enemigos, pero en realidad era la presencia de un viejo amigo para Naruto. Pero lo que nadie sabía ya que otra presencia estaba bien oculta estaba escuchando la próxima conversación entre el joven Uzumaki y la gran presencia de esa entidad.

- _Me complace saber que vas bien en tu estadía, Joven Guardián_ \- Hablo una voz que Naruto pudo identificarla al instante y en ello pudo ver la presencia del mismo Dios de los Pokémon.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Arceus, me alegra saberlo- Dijo Naruto de manera seria y respetuosa ante la presencia de un Dios.

- _Así es Joven Uzumaki, y sé que te estas preguntando en mi presencia, dime Joven Uzumaki, te acuerdas que tus padres te hablaron de la Organización criminal Akatsuki….._ \- Dijo Arceus

\- Si, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, y también fue el mismo día que mis Pokémons y yo te conocimos – Dijo Naruto, recordando cuando se lo dijeron sobre Akatsuki y cómo conoció Arceus.

 **Flashback**

 **4 meses después de que Zeus contó su pasado a Naruto**

Ya pasó 4 meses desde que Zeus contó su pasado a Naruto y desde que Zeus evolucionó a Pikachu, estaba entrenando con Videl, Kurama y Zeus, cuando llegaron sus padres para contar la misión de la Familia Uzumaki.

\- Naruto te tenemos que contar la misión más importante que hacemos – Dijo Kushina a su hijo, mientras estaba llegando al lugar de entrenamiento junto a Minato.

\- Entendido madre – Dijo Naruto, mientras Zeus, Videl y Kurama prestaban atención.

\- Hace muchos años, la Familia Uzumaki se encargaban de proteger a los Pokémons, pero para hacerlo mejor, aprendieron a usar aura y tuvieron todos a Lucario para que les ayuden, eso fue visto muy bien por el dios de los Pokémons Arceus, que visitó a los Uzumakis y lo agradeció. Pero sin saberlo había una mujer muy peligrosa llamada Kaguya Otsutsuki, creo una Organización Criminal llamada Akatsuki, para ella los Pokémons eran herramientas, y cuando no los necesitaban, los mataban. Kaguya tuvo 3 hijos, el primero fue Hagoromo, el segundo Hamura y el tercero Zetsu. Los dos primeros hijos no estaban de acuerdo de lo que hacían su madre, mientras tanto Zetsu estaba de acuerdo con su madre. Hubo una batalla contra esa mujer y su tercer hijo, pero al final de la batalla huyeron, los dos primeros hijos huyeron. No se supo de Akatsuki en muchos años pero volvieron con muchos seguidores. Al final los dos primeros hijos de esa mujer, se comunicaron con la Familia Uzumaki y Arceus, tanto la Familia Uzumaki y Arceus se lo agradecieron por esa información tan importante. Akatsuki lograron esconder muy bien sus bases, y siguió controlando los Pokémons y asesinando, tanto Pokémons y humanos. Esta guerra de la Familia Uzumaki vs esa Organización Criminal, lleva muchos años, y aún no está terminado – Dijo su madre sorprendiendo a Naruto, Zeus, Videl y Kurama.

De repente se sintió una presencia muy poderosa, Naruto, Videl, Zeus y Kurama (que tiene la misma habilidad que Zeus) se asustaron. Pero sus padres les pidió que se calmaran y de repente apareció un ser muy importante, era el mismísimo dios de los Pokémons Arceus.

\- _Hola Minato, Kushina y joven Guardián, y también vosotros pequeños Pokémons, vosotros cuatro no me conocéis, por eso me presentó, soy el dios de los Pokémons Arceus_ \- se presentó Arceus, sorprendiendo a Naruto, Zeus, Videl y Kurama.

\- Hola Arceus-sama - Dijo Naruto

\- _Pika Pika Pi (Hola Arceus-sama)_ / _Riolu Riolu (Hola Arceus-sama)_ / _Vul Vulpix (Hola Arceus-sama)_ – Dijeron Zeus, Videl y Kurama al mismo tiempo.

\- _No hace falta que me digáis con el sama, prefiero un trató de amistad_ \- Dijo Arceus

\- Entendido / _Pika (Entendido)_ / _Riolu (Entendido)_ / _Vul (Entendido)_ – Dijeron Naruto, Zeus, Videl y Kurama al mismo tiempo.

\- _Como veo ya os han contado de la Organización Criminal más antigua y peligrosa como es Akatsuki ¿verdad?_ – Dijo Arceus

\- Si / _Pi (Si)_ / _Rio (Si)_ / _Vul (Si)_ \- Dijeron Naruto, Zeus, Videl y Kurama al mismo tiempo.

\- _Me alegra saberlo pero ya te digo, aún no estáis preparados para enfrentaros a ellos, pero lo contamos para que os preparéis mejor_ – Dijo Arceus.

\- Entendido / _Pika (Entendido)_ / _Riolu (Entendido)_ / _Vul (Entendido)_ – Dijeron Naruto, Zeus, Videl y Kurama al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya sabeís que marca tiene Akatsuki – Dijo Arceus.

\- No / _Pi (No)_ / _Rio (No)_ / _Vul (No)_ – Dijieron a Arceus.

\- _Entiendo, pero antes de decírtelo, debo hablar con tu Pikachu, o como tú lo llamas Zeus, quiero que os quedéis también vosotros Minato y Kushina, y por cierto Naruto, se los nombres de tus Pokémons por tus padres_ – Dijo Arceus.

\- Entendido / _Riolu (Entendido)_ / _Vul (Entendido)_ – Dijeron Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Videl y Kurama, mientras Naruto, Videl y Kurama se iban y Zeus se extrañaba.

\- _Zeus se de tu pasado porque Minato y Kushina también lo escucharon, y me gustaría saber de tu boca, si esos cazadores tenía una marca en particular –_ Dijo Arceus, sorprendiendo a Zeus, y Minato y Kushina estaban serios.

- _Pika Pika Pi Pikachu Pi (Si, una chaqueta negra con nubes rojas)_ \- Dijo Zeus.

\- _Como me dijisteis Minato, Kushina_ – Dijo Arceus

\- Si es verdad, lo que nos dijo Tsunade cuando salvo a Zeus – Dijo Kushina

Zeus se extraño

\- Zeus no eran cazadores furtivos el que atacaron tu familia mataron tus padres, sino eran Akatsuki – Dijo Minato

Ahí Zeus abrió los ojos y se acordó de la historia de Akatsuki, y ya entendió todo.

\- _Zeus por favor no se lo digas a Naruto, se lo contaremos que fueron Akatsuki quien os dieron caza cuando esté preparado para enfrentarse a ellos_ – Dijo Arceus.

\- _Pika Pi (Entendido Arceus)_ – Dijo Zeus, algo triste por descubrir la verdad.

\- _Gracias Zeus, Minato podría llamar a tu hijo, y a sus dos Pokémon que le acompañaron_ – Dijo Arceus.

\- Entendido- Dijo Minato, mientras fue a buscar a su hijo.

Una vez que ya los busco, Arceus hablo.

\- _Joven Guardián, Akatsuki se identifica con unas chaquetas negras con nubes rojas, por lo tanto cuando o veas huye y avisa a un Guardián_ – Dijo Arceus

\- Entendido Arceus - Dijo Naruto

\- _Perfecto, a Zeus le he dado una información importante para él, pero de momento no te lo dirá por petición mía, espero no te importe_ – Dijo Arceus

\- Entendido Arceus, no me importa, seguramente me lo dirá cuando este preparado para saberlo, ¿verdad?- Dijo Naruto

\- _Estas en lo correcto, bueno ahora me tengo que marchar, ya nos veremos en otro momento_ – Dijo Arceus

\- Esta luego Arceus / _Pika Pi (Esta luego Arceus)_ / _Riolu Rio (Esta luego Arceus)_ / _Vul Vulpix (Esta luego Arceus)_ – Dijieron todos mientras Arceus se marchaba.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- _Perfecto, pues llegó el momento que sepas la verdad, Zeus ya se lo puedes decir_ – Dijo Arceus

\- _Pika Pi (Entendido Arceus) Pika Pika Pi Pikachu Pi Pika Pika Pikachu (Naruto, no fueron cazadores furtivos, sino Akatsuki, me enteré por Arceus, cuando le dije sobre las chaquetas negras y nubes rojas)_ – Dijo Zeus

Naruto y Videl abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y Naruto y Videl se enfurecien por Akatsuki, y ambos saben que si Kurama y los nuevos Pokémons se enteran también se enfurecerían.

\- _Perdona que no te lo dijéramos antes, pero no estabas preparado, pero ahora si, por lo tanto, te pediré una petición_ – Dijo Arceus

\- No te preocupes Arceus, lo entiendo que no me lo digieras, ¿y cuál es la petición? – Dijo Naruto

\- _Quiero que nos ayude acabar con Akatsuki_ \- Dijo Arceus

 **Muy bien con eso termia el capítulo de hoy**

 **Muy bien como vieron fue un pequeño capitulo, donde se vio más al fondo las vidas de los entrenadores Naruto y de Ash y en cómo se desenvuelven como maestros pokemon.**

 **Pero antes los review.**

 **Victor018**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, pero también todo el crédito se lo merece mi socio Zafir09 que también puso mucho esfuerzo en este fic, y claro que lo continuaremos, seguro que todo saldrá todo un éxito, y espero sorprenderte en este capítulo.**

 **ShadowyWriter**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y si también fue la idea de Zafir09 en que Naruto tenga la habilidad de los guardianes del Aura, y espero sorprenderlos en el siguiente capitulo, tan solo disfrútalo.**

 **Genjuki**

 **Que hay amigo, gracias por el review, si fue otra idea propuesta por Zafir09 un giro interesante que debería comenzar en Alola a Kanto, espero sorprenderte más.**

 **0**

 **Quién sabe?**

 **Xirons**

 **Quién sabe?**

 **Alexzero**

 **Que hay amigo, gracias por el review, espero sorprenderte más en el capítulo amigo.**

 **0megachaotic**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y si no te preocupes que atreves en el tiempo verán a los del cannon, y en lo que se enamore, recordaras que no será harem... Y ya Naruto tendrá su pareja fija que será Korrina, y bueno espero sorprenderlos, disfrútalo amigo.**

 **Y bien ahora hablara mi amigo y socio Zafir09.**

 **Gracias amigo, hola soy Zafir09, y hoy 24 de marzo es mi cumpleaños 25, y decidimos ambos actualizar hoy, como regalo para vosotros. Veo que nadie quiso responder mi reto, pues bien, esa era la respuesta, Zeus sufrió mucho su pasado como habéis leído en el capítulo, y seguro que muchos dirán que Malditos Akatsukis, sé que muchos que diréis que en Pokémon no mueren los Pokémons, pero recordar que es un crossever de Naruto, y Naruto si hay muertes, por eso lo hicimos así. Ahora os haré otro reto.**

 **Reto: Adivinar el hermano menor mellizo de Zeus.**

 **Pistas: Está todo en este Capítulo.**

 **Condiciones: Solo contaremos las respuestas de la gente que tenga cuenta. Y haiga 10 respuestas correctas.**

 **Premio: Os informaremos de los Pokémons de Naruto y Korrina, para todos.**

 **0 y Xirons, no hace falta que respondáis que contaremos muestras respuestas del review anterior. Aunque eso no significa que hagáis acertado.**

 **Sabemos que dijimos que obtendréis las traducciones de los nombres de los personajes de Latinoamérica a España, al final Anakin y yo decidimos, que esa información estará en mi cuenta, mi cuenta servirá para informaros cosas del fic, como traducciones, los Pokémons que tendrán algunos personajes, etc….**

 **Bueno me despido, espero que hagáis disfrutado del fic. Tanto Anakin y yo Zafir09 nos despedimos, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los guardianes del Aura**

 **De regreso en la Isla de MeleMele**

Nuevamente en la habitación de Naruto, se encontraba el rubio junto con el Dios de los Pokemon, Arceus luego de recordar un tema delicado que es de la Organización de Akatsuki una organización criminal sumamente peligrosa que cometieron muchas demás atrocidades y donde hoy se enteró por parte de Zeus que fueron los responsables del asesinato de la familia de Zeus (excepto su hermano mellizo menor). Solo pocos testigos sabían de esa situación desde Naruto, Zeus y Videl, aparte de cierto invitado inesperado que está oculto en la habitación del rubio, pero al ver el iris de sus ojos se notaba un color azul y la cresta de un gallo.

Al pasar los minutos luego de que le propusiera en el extermino de Akatsuki, Naruto tomo una un gran respiro y luego suspirarlo luego de pensarlo de manera más madura.

- _¿Y bien aceptan la propuesta Naruto?_ \- Pregunto Arceus al rubio esperando la respuesta tanto obvia pero quería ver qué pensaría Naruto sobre todo lo acontecido.

-Acepto la misión Arceus, y de ahí, no descansaré hasta poner fin a Akatsuki o cualquier organización criminal, y esta es mi promesa - Respondió Naruto a los involucrados ganándose las sonrosas de sus amigos y de los propios Pokemon legendarios que vieron que el rubio ha aceptado su misión en la Eliminación de Akatsuki.

- _Sabia decisión que has tomado Naruto_ \- Dijo Arceus satisfecho en ver que el próximo guardián del Aura hallara aceptado la propuesta y sabía que él podría vencer a Akatsuki, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo… ya que iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible para vencer a Akatsuku o cualquier organización criminal como la creciente amenaza del Team Rocket.

-Sé que será un rumbo peligroso y largo pero sé que he tomado la mejor decisión Arceus, aun así me estaré preparando para cualquier situación que ocurra - Comento Naruto a Arceus asegurándose que él está comprometido en todo lo que pase al vencer a Akatsuki.

- _Bien Naruto yo por el momento me tengo que retirar, esperemos que nos volvamos a vernos, te estaré dando todo mi apoyo_ \- Se despedía momentáneamente el Dios de los Pokemon al joven guardián del aura mientras que el rubio y los demás Pokemon asistían y se despedían del dios.

-Lo estaré esperando Arceus, y gracias por concederme en esa responsabilidad dada, no lo defraudaré.-Comento Naruto despidiéndose de Arceus y tanto los demás lo hacías también como su entrenador en despedirse de su Creador.

Y sin nada más que hacer Arceus desapareció en un potente Flash resplandeciente iluminando el lugar donde habían dejado solos a Naruto junto a Zeus y Videl, y cierto invitado que también aprovecho para irse del lugar luego de ver todo lo sucedido decidió irse.

-Bien Amigos, será mejor que descansemos, todavía tenemos clases por cual atender – dijo Naruto.

- _Pikachu, Pika pika pi (Si Naruto, buenas noches)_ – dijo Zeus acostándose a un lado de su entrenador acomodándose en la cama de su amigo.

- _Riolu, Rio (Buenas noches)_ – también dijo Videl también acobijándose en la cama de su amigo luego de entrenar arduamente en el manejo de su Aura

-Bien ya los entendí también yo me siento agotado – comento Naruto también aceptando que era hora de descansar.

Sin nada más que hacer nuestros héroes tomaros sus respectivas camas para poder dormir tranquilamente luego de todo lo ocurrido en la escuela, su aventura por Alola y ahora con lo de Arceus. Pero había una cosa clara, Naruto le contaría a Kurama al día siguiente, quien fueron los verdaderos responsables de las muertes de los padres de Zeus y la separación de su hermano.

 **Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación de Naruto**

 **En el exterior de la isla de MeleMele**

Arceus suspiro aliviado en ver que el nuevo guardián del Aura hallara aceptado la responsabilidad de la eliminación de la organización criminal de Akatsuki pero también está preocupado porque sabía la tenacidad de los Uzumakis, y necesitaría toda la ayuda posible y en ello sintió la misma presencia y detrás suyo apareciera la presencia de una criatura en forma de un guerrero Hawaiwanno con apariencia de un gallo debido a su cresta y pico junto a sus alas que le daba forma de un escudo y una especie de taparrabos anaranjado pero lo más visto era sus colores vivos de amarillo, naranja, blanco y negro.

- _Tapu Koko, ¿Protege al chico por favor?_ \- Ordeno Arceus al guardián de la isla de MeleMele ahora el nombrado Tapu Koko

- _Así lo hare mi señor_ \- Dijo el guardián de la isla de MeleMele Tapu Koko aceptando la encomienda de su Señor y Dios para proteger al Guardian del Aura.

Sin más que hacer Arceus se despedía de la Isla de MeleMele y de la región de Alola por ahora dejando la responsabilidad de la Seguridad del Guardián del Aura Naruto Uzumaki. Por ahora deberá capacitarse lo más rápido posible en su estadía en la Región de Alola.

Si era otro día más en la región de Alola.

 **Un año después luego de la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki**

Han pasado un año luego de que nuestro héroe Naruto Uzumaki llego a la isla de Alola para graduarse en la escuela pokemon y formarse como un entrenador pokemon y guardián del aura y las cosas se pusieron interesantes luego de la visita de Arceus.

Fiel a su palabra, al día siguiente le digo a Kurama quien fueron los verdaderos responsables de las muertes de los padres de Zeus y de la desaparición del hermano menor, Kurama se enfureció por ello.

Después en los meses que estuvo en Alola en la escuela pokemon tuvieron las clases prácticas que disfrutaba cualquier estudiante y era desde ir a la Pesca Pokemon, ir al bosque a observar a los pokemon salvajes en esta región, en gastronomía, aprender en cómo hay que luchar ante tipos de pokemon sea en ventaja y desventaja y sobretodo en la crianza pokemon. Esta última fue donde Naruto tuvo la oportunidad en criar un huevo pokemon dado por Kukui pero no un huevo cualquiera este huevo Este huevo era de color blanco con diseños de flor en su cascarón similares a la cola de Vulpix, era muy parecido el huevo recién recibido por el huevo donde hacio su compañero Kurama

(Imaginen el huevo dado por Kukui a Ash y Lillie en Sol y Luna)

Y las demás clases también fueron para practicar en batallas pokemon con los demás estudiantes en la hora de Receso donde se destacaba Naruto con Kurama siendo un Vulpix vencía a oponentes con su Lanzallamas o con Fuego Fauto, con Videl vencía con facilidad a sus oponentes como Aura Esfera y con Contraataque y en cuanto a Zeus ese era más rápido a la hora de atacar con Impactrueno y con Ataque Rápido acababa con sus oponentes.

Pero hubo uno en especial que fue su rival desde que comenzó en la escuela Pokemon y se trataba de un joven rubio claro con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho dejando descubierto el otro , de caucásico y de un par de ojos verdes esmeralda. Mientras que su vestimenta se trataba de una camiseta negra debajo de un suéter gris oscuro, unos pantalones negros rasgados y zapatillas de deporte rojas. Además lleva una riñonera roja en la cintura. Su nombre es Gladion y desde que conoció a Naruto se hicieron amigos al primer día aunque muchos lo consideran un antisocial y frio, en el fondo en la opinión de Naruto y en las personas que conocen muy bien a Gladion, es una persona amable, protectora de su familia y de sus pokemon pero en especial un entrenador que si daba buenas luchas. Pero al pasar el tiempo poco a poco se distancio hasta que cierto momento un día desapareció sin dejar rastro lo último que se supo de él fue que había dicho algo a Naruto en querer ser el mejor y lo tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta y sin más eso fue lo último del paradero de Gladion.

Al pasar los meses en la escuela cada vez lo dejaban salir más afuera para que el rubio junto a sus amigos pudieran capturar otros pokemon tales el caso de un RocKruff Macho que se encontró en la Isla de MeleMele, y le puso de nombre Taiki. Y pudo observar otros pokemons únicos en esta Región desde los básicos Pikipek y Yungoos hasta los más peligrosos como lo son el temible Bewear y el impredecible Wishiwashi.

Los siguientes meses en la escuela pokemon se dio el sucedió del nacimiento de su huevo pokemon que ha estado criando dieron sus frutos luego de que Naciera una Vulpix forma Alola y gracias que él la ha estado criando desde que era un huevo tanto el profesor Kukui y el director de la escuela Gabriel Oak le dieron el pokemon en manos de Naruto anexando a su equipo y familia y tanto Kurama se emocionó en ver su forma alola en su equipo y mejor era que ella es hembra mejoraba las cosas y con ello Naruto le puso el mote de su Vulpix Alola a Yukino.

Durante este tiempo que fue al centro comercial de la Isla de Hauoli donde aprovecho en comprar algunas piedras evolutivas para Kurama y Yukino una piedra fuego y hielo para que pudieran evolucionar en Ninetales tanto versión Kanto e Alola, pero ambos habían optado en esperarse un poco más ya que aún querían seguir aumentando su experiencia en los combates en aumentar su arsenal de movimientos así que Naruto guardo ambas piedras evolutivas para otra situación o cuando ellos estén listos. Pero también aprovecho y al fin compro la piedra eterna, y se la dio a Zeus, que este lo toco rápido, la piedra brillo junto a Zeus, y una vez el brillo desapareció, la piedra ya no estaba y Zeus ya no podría evolucionar a Raichu, y claro Zeus se lo agradeció a Naruto.

Y ya el resto de las semanas Naruto logro graduarse de la escuela pokemon con todo los honores en ser el mejor en la clase dándole la autorización y certificado en que ya es oficinalmente un entrenador pokemon, y como regalo dado por todo sus créditos, el profesor Kukui le dio a Naruto como recompensa por todo lo aprendido en Alola y le dio 3 pokebolas a Naruto que contenía los pokemon iniciales de esta región, si nos referimos a Rowlet (Sakura), Litten (Ace) y Popplio (Nami) y antes de que se fueran, el profesor Kukui le hizo un último regalo que era actualizar lo último a RotomDex, desde datos nuevos de los pokemon megaevolucionados a los estados en cómo se encuentran los pokemon sean de entrenadores o en estado salvaje y así asegurarse cuando había que curar a los pokemon sabiendo con esa actualización para RotomDex única para los Uzumakis (de momento). Y con ello tanto Kukui le había dado tres iniciales y las actualizaciones avanzadas para Rotom ya con ello Naruto se despidió del profesor Kukui con un fuerte abrazo despidiéndose del profesor y comenzando su aventura por las demás islas.

y con ello Naruto y Rotom podrá viajar en las demás islas y con ayuda de su Padrino Jiraiya viajaron las demás Islas de la Región de Alola como la Isla Akala, Isla Ula Ula y la Isla Poni para conocer mucho más pokemon y claro entrenar a sus pokemon en ese tiempo que aún le restaba en Alola logro evolucionar algunos pokemon de su equipo como su Rockruff que evoluciono en un Lycanroc en su forma Diurna y los iniciales como Rowlet de evolucionar a Dartrix a Decidueye igual lo fueron como Litten y Popplio a evolucionar en sus formas intermedias de Torracat y Brionne a Incineroar y Primarina.

Ya con el año terminándose en Alola, Naruto decidió que era el momento en que Kurama y Yukino evolucionara al ver que sus compañeros ya se sentían seguros aceptaron la evolución y ambos habían tocado la piedra fuego y hielo al tacto de sus patas logrando que ambos brillaran un intenso color azul donde sus colas le crecían cada vez más aumentando sus colas de pasar d colas y creciendo consideradamente y por su puesto aumentando su belleza en especial en Yukino al ser hembra se ve muy hermosa al ser tipo Hielo/Hada.

Tanto Naruto y Jiraiya terminando su aventura por Alola luego de terminar la escuela pokemon y en su entrenamiento del Aura cada vez mejorando como Guardián del Aura decidieron regresarse a su hogar, a la Región de Kalos luego de despedirse del profesor Kukui, Gabriel Oak y por si las dudas, Naruto había dejado una carta de despedida para Gladion, en el buzón donde esperaría que esa carta le llegaría en las manos de su rival

Sin nada más que hacer tanto padrino e ahijado se fueron en el Jet privado proporcionado de la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze donde tomaron el vuelo directamente a la Ciudad de Lumnioise/Luminalia

Pero había algo presente en Naruto que nunca olvidaría en su estadía en Alola.

El regresaría nuevamente a Alola para hacer su recorrido Inusular y obtener los cristales Z venciendo a los Capitanes, Kahunas y Pokemon Totems en cada Isla y lograr lo que muy pocos lograron, ser el maestro pokemon.

 **Varios días después**

Ya en ciudad Lumnioise/Lumminalia luego de viajar por 6 horas en vuelo desde Ciudad Hauoli, de la Isla de MeleMele en la Región de Alola a la capital de la Región de Kalos, La Ciudad de Lumnioise por fin habían llegado a su querido hogar luego de un año largo en su estadía por la región de Alola, ha regresado para dar comienzo su aventura como entrenador pokemon y seguir en su formación como próximo guardián del aura.

En esos momentos el Jet había aterrizado sin problemas alguno en el aeropuerto internacional Luminoise al mediodía y tanto Naruto junto a RotomDex, Zeus (Pikachu) junto a su padrino Jiraiya pisaban tierra firme luego de un largo vuelo de regreso a casa.

-Ahhhh querido dulce hogar ¿no es así Gaki? - Dijo Jiraiya estirando sus brazos luego de estar horas sentado en el avión

-Tienes toda la razón Ero-Sennin, ya extrañaba estar aquí en Luminoise - Respondió Naruto al ver su querido hogar sin cambios alguno tras un año que estuvo fuera en Kalos.

-¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames a si Gaki! - Dijo Jiraiya un tanto molesto como de costumbre en que su ahijado siempre le digiera con ese apodo un tanto inadecuado si no fuera por su afición a ser pervertido y en ser escritor de novelas eróticas.

-Hasta que dejes de escribir esas novelas, podremos negociar-Propuso Naruto una propuesta que sabía que Jiraiya iba a rechazar.

-¡Jamás! Seré fielmente a mi hobby por el resto de mi vida Gaki- Declaro con mucho orgullo Jiraiya cosa que Naruto y Zeus al igual que Rotom le salieran una pequeña gota en la nuca sabiendo que Jiraiya nunca cambiaría su Hobby, solo esperaba que no saliera tan golpeado ya que siempre terminaba golpeado por una turba de unas mujeres furiosas.

-Ahhh, usted nunca cambiara Ero-Sennin me pregunto si estarán Tou-San y Ka-san en casa o Naruko-Neechan - Dijo Naruto en querer ver nuevamente a su familia luego de un año sin verlos.

-Bueno Gaki creo que sería mejor que vayamos a casa para descansar, estoy seguro que estarán ahí - Propuso Jiraiya queriendo descansar luego de un viaje de avión.

-Sí, quisiera descansar un poco, aparte de desayunar - Respondió Naruto también queriendo descansar y aparte de que ya le comenzó a rugir su estómago y de manera inesperada también Zeus le comenzó a rugir.

- _Veo que ustedes son tal para cual_ \- Comento Rotom viendo tanto a entrenador y Pokemon con las mismas cualidad, en especial en la hora de la comida.

-Jejeje si un poco pero enserio tengo mucha hambre - Dijo Naruto un tanto apenado agarrándose su estómago tratando de calmarla.

- _Pika, pikachu (Igual yo tengo mucha hambre)_ \- También dijo Pikachu un tanto hambiento.

-De acuerdo, vamos Naruto, es hora en que lleguemos a la casa para descansar, luego piensa lo que planeas hacer-Dijo Jiraiya sabiendo que su ahijado queriendo comenzar su aventura como entrenador pokemon en su región Natal.

Y tanto Naruto junto a Zeus y Rotom asintieron a la propuesta de Jiraiya y decidieron regresarse al hogar donde vive la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze que era nada más que una mansión de gran tamaño para una familia, y gracias a los guardias que reconocieron a Naruto y Jiraiya los dejaron pasar con una bienvenida

Pero habían notado que no estaba ni sus padres, su hermanita o incluso de su Madrina, bueno al parecer tanto Minato fue llamado de la Liga Pokemon de Kalos para establecer las nuevas reglas y requisito para esta nueva temporada, mientras que Kushina era lo mismo pero en las exhibiciones/Perfomance pokemon por la anterior reina de Kalos, Palermo, y en cuanto a Naruko fue llevada por su madrina Tsunade y su Tía Shizune a una parte de Lumnioise para que no se aburriera la rubia y bueno tanto Kakashi seguía en el departamento de policía de Kalos cumpliendo con su deber.

Por lo tanto Jiraiya se retiraba a su habitación personal, Naruto iba al laboratorio donde está la zona donde podía dejar descansar sus pokemon que en verdad necesitaban un descanso y por lo tanto dejo para que descansaran al aire libre a Zeus, Videl, Kurama, Yukino, Ace, Sakura, Nami y Taiki también dejaba mucha comida pokemon para que ellos/as pudieran desayunar tranquilos y para que conociera otros pokemon en el santuario sean salvajes o por parte de Minato y Kushina.

Mientras que Naruto también se daba una ligera merienda para restablecer sus energías, y vio que aun buena hora para dormirse y aprovecho para darse una siesta en la compañía de Zeus que fue el primero en acabar su comida junto a Rotom.

Y sin más el grupo decidió dormirse y prepararse para su siguiente aventura para el joven guardián del aura.

 **Varias horas después.**

Luego de tomarse una merecida siesta y viendo que estaba atardeciendo en ciudad Lumioise, Naruto decidió que era el momento en retar al líder de gimnasio de lumnioise y con sumo cuidado Naruto había dejado una nota en la sala indicando a su familia que iría a retar al Líder de Gimnasio en la Torre Prisma y ganarse la primera medalla en Kalos y también aprovecho llevarse a 6 de sus pokemon y sabiendo que solamente puede llevar 6 pokemon como mínimo decidio llevar a Videl, Ace, Taiki, Kurama, Yukino y Zeus dejando tranquilos en su descanso a Sakura y a Nami.

Ya con su equipo listo entre sus cosas, Naruto tomo su mochila, sus pokemon y sus confiables amigos y Rotom hacia la Torre prisma que estaba en el pleno centro de Lumioise, donde vio la imponente Torre Prisma, el Orgullo de la Ciudad Luminoise, que era una torre enorme de 150 metros de altura con un estilo pos-contemporáneo estilo Francés (como la Torre Einfill) junto con el emblema de la Liga Pokemon en el centro de la torre haciendo notar que también era un gimnasio especializado en tipo eléctrico.

Y noto que no había muchos entrenadores algo que le extraño al rubio, ya que debería haber retadores queriendo tener la medalla de gimnasio.

Y viendo que no tenía nada que perder entro al gimnasio sin saber que le depararía para joven guardián del aura.

 **Mientras tanto en la Mansion Uzumaki-Namikaze.**

De regreso en la mansión regresaron de unas reuniones largas tanto de la Liga Pokemon y de las exhibiciones tanto Minato y Kushina al igual que Tsunade, Shizune y Naruko habían llegado notaron que había una nota por parte de Naruto haciendo notar que había llegado el rubio luego de su estadía por Alola y cuando leyeron eso, fueron a despertar a un somnoliento Jiraiya y ambos fueron directamente a la Torre prisma para ver el próximo enfrentamiento del joven Uzumaki-Namikaze y no se lo querían perder en cuanto ha avanzado durante este tiempo.

Y la nota decía lo siguiente.

''Familia no se preocupen si no estoy en la casa, Salí a retar al líder de gimnasio en la Torre Prisma para derrotar su líder y ganarme su medalla, Ero-Sennin está durmiendo y ya desayune junto a mis pokemon, tranquilos ya que poder vencer al líder de Gimnasio.

Atte: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, El próximo maestro Pokemon"

Sin nada más que hacer la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze se dirigía a la Torre Prisma para ver el primer combate oficial por parte de su hijo/ahijado/hermano/sobrino y deseándole lo mejor ante un duro oponente que es el Líder de Gimnasio de Luminoise.

 **Mientras tanto ya en la torre prisma.**

Ya una vez que Naruto entro a la Torre prisma entraron y vieron un largo recorrido semi oscuro si no fueran por algunas luces tenues notaron que había una puerta que les impedía el paso y vieron un letrero electrónico con la siguiente nota.

'' _ **Meyer, El Inventor que da Luz a Luminoise''**_

\- ¿Meyer? Hmmm he oído de él, pero nunca pensé que fuera líder de gimnasio, bueno quisiera ver que tal es tan bueno como líder de gimnasio - Se dijo a si mismo Naruto tratando de hacer memoria de Meyer y tenía poca experiencia con él, sabía que él era un inventor que ha construido muchas cosas en Luminoise, pero sabía su paradero que ahora se dedicaba a una tienda de electrónicos.

Sin tiempo que perder fue a tocar la puerta metálica para que le dejaran entrar, pero en eso una computadora de la puerta sale sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto a Zeus y a Rotom en ver esa computadora d la nada y más de lo que paso lo siguiente.

- _Saludos entrenador, bienvenido a la Torre Prisma, Lugar del Gimnasio de la Ciudad de Luminoise_ \- Se presentó de manera estoica y robótica la computadora Naruto y este vio que era como el portero en quien daba la bienvenida.

-Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki de Ciudad Luminoise y esto son mis amigos Zeus y RotomDex - Se presentó Naruto a la computadora presentándose junto a sus amigos.

- _Pika Pikachu_ _(hola soy Zeus)_ – dijo Zeus

- _Saludos compatriota_ – dijo Rotom

- _Bien Retador ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?_ \- Pregunto en tono de orden a Naruto cosa que le preocupo en saber que es su primer gimnasio.

-Para serles sincero no tengo ninguna medalla, de hecho ese es el primer gimnasio que reto - Respondió de manera sincera a la computadora esperando que sea compresivo pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario.

- _QUE NO TIENES MEDALLAS, LAS REGLAS INDICAN PARA RETAR AL LIDER DE GIMNASIO DE LIMINOISE ES TENER MINIMO 4 MEDALLAS_ \- Dijo la computadora muy molesto

-Ehhhhh 4 medallas - Dijo un sorprendido Naruto en ver que ese líder exigía para retarle un mínimo de 4 medallas.

- _LES SUGIERO QUE SALGAN DEL GIMNASIO INMEDIATAMENTE_ \- Ordeno de manera hostil la computadora y de la nada las paredes salieron varios bastones electrificados y varios Teaser listos para atacar a Naruto y a sus amigos-

-Hey alto, no dejare que ataques a mis amigos, no me importa si no tengo esas 4 medallas como exiges, lo reto una batalla - Dijo Naruto con mucho coraje sin importarle en que fuera electrificado por la computadora y esta se retiró del lugar dejando aun con dudas el rubio en ver que había pasado algo.

Y en la puerta salía un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, tez clara, ojos marrones oscuro, cabellera castaño larga que le llega al cuello, una barba con patillas, su vestimenta constaba de una camiseta negra con unos pantalones de tirantes de mezclilla, gorro de campera verde claro y unos zapatos negros.

-Con que quieres tener un reto eh, vaya que eres valiente en retarme siendo la primera vez que retas a un Gimnasio, acepto tu reto entrenador, Soy Meyer, Líder de Gimnasio especializado en Tipos eléctricos, sígueme al campo de batalla Retador - Se presentó Meyer al rubio aceptando el reto y este tragando saliva muy nervioso en que sería su primer lucha oficial en la Liga Pokemon si se sentía un tanto intimidado ante Meyer.

-Está bien, gracias por aceptarme en su gimnasio - Dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso mientras caminaba atrás de Meyer y este le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquilo retador, que no muerdo solo prepárate para la batalla que vas a sentir y todo saldrá bien para ti - Dijo Meyer indicando al rubio para que no se sintiera nervioso en su enfrentamiento y que diera lo mejor de sí.

Ya una vez en el campo de batalla donde todo el lugar tenía sus gradas y el lugar era un lugar pos-moderno al estilo retro de la revolución industrial, muy buen estilo para la opinión de Naruto, Zeus y Rotom en ver el lugar muy a la moda y con estilo.

-¿Sorprendido, jejeje, asi es la reacción de los competidores al ver por primera vez, dime Naruto, estás listo para el enfrentamiento? - Pregunto Meyer con una mirada retadora a Naruto y este le devolvió el saludo.

-Por supuesto que sí estoy más que listo - Respondió Naruto también con una mirada retadora poniéndose en posición para comenzar la batalla pokemon.

En ello se abren otras puertas en la parte detrás de las gradas revelando varias personas que si impresionaron a Naruto que estarían viéndolos en las gradas.

Estaban apoyándolo toda su familia, desde Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Naruko y también se les unía otras tres personas que eran familiares de Meyer y buenos amigos de la Familia-Uzumaki-Namikaze

Entre ellos había una joven adulta de unos 35 años de edad de cabellera rubia, delgada y de ojos azules, con ropa hogareña de una madre soltera, y a su lado estaban un par de niños, el primero un pequeño rubio de unos 10 años de edad, de cabellera rubia dorada como la de su madre, con un par de ojos azules junto con unos lentes y a su lado esta una pequeña rubia de unos 2 años de edad también rubia de ojos azules, sus nombres son, Clemont/Lem y Bonnie/Clem y ambos están mirando y dando apoyos tanto a su padre y a su retador.

Y antes de comenzar el partido aparecía un árbitro robot por parte del gimnasio con los banderines listo para dar comienzo la batalla.

- _La batalla del Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminoise será entre el Líder de Gimnasio Meyer y el Retador Naruto Uzumaki de Ciudad Luminoise, cada entrenador usaran 4 pokemon cada uno y solo el retador se le permitirá sustituirlo en medio de la batalla, la batalla terminara cuando los 4 pokemon de algún mando ya no puedan continuar_ \- Declaro el árbitro dando entender tanto a Meyer y a Naruto que se seguían mirando.

-Bien Naruto para mi primer pokemon será este, Adelante Magneton - Dijo Meyer lanzando su pokebola que contenía a un pokemon en forma de imanes con tres ojos y flotando en el aire. O mejor dicho es la fusión de tres Magnemites en un solo pokemon dando la evolución en Magneton.

- _Magneton Magneton (A ganar, a ganar)_ \- Dijo el pokemon Imán mientras flotaba en el aire.

-Con que un Magneton eh, ¿RotomDex?-Pregunto Naruto a su compañero Rotom y este asintió a la pregunta de su compañero en querer saber algo de Magneton.

- _Dejamelo a mi compañero….Bip bip…Magneton, el pokemon Imán, es la forma evolucionada de Magnemite, es del tipo eléctrico acero. Su poder eléctrico es unas tres veces superior al de Magnemite. Aparecen en gran cantidad cuando se vislumbran muchas manchas solares. Este Magneton no tiene género y tiene la habilidad de Robustez y la habilidad oculta de Calculo_ _Final. Se desconoce sus técnicas_ \- Fue lo que explico Rotom en su base de datos de Magneton por Naruto.

-Bien, pues yo comienzo con Ace Sal Ahora - Dijo Naruto sacando a su Incineroar mostrando su fiereza cuando dio un potente rugido que intimido un poco a Magneton cosa que vio Meyer en ver que ese Incineroar tenía la habilidad de Intimidación.

-(Hmp con que quiere comenzar rudo eh, veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer) - Pensó Meyer viendo cómo sería su estrategia.

-Bien Ace, cuento contigo para ese enfrentamiento, demos una lucha que nunca olvidaran - Dijo Naruto a su compañero y este le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra por parte de incineroar.

- _Roarrrrr (Oh por supuesto que sí)_ – dijo Ace.

- _¡QUE INICIE LA BATALLA!_ \- Declaro el árbitro alzando ambos banderines al cielo dando comienzo a la batalla

La batalla de Ciudad Luminoise Lider de Gimnasio Meyer vs El Retador Naruto Uzumaki de Lumnioise por la Medalla Voltaje.

-Bien Ace comencemos con Lanzallamas - Ordeno Naruto al instante que comenzó el combate y su compañero Ace lanzo un potente lanzallamas desde su ''cinturón'' de llamas alrededor de su cintura directo hacia Magneton y este no se inmuto en moverse.

-Magneton, Esquivalo y Actratrueno/Rayo-Ordeno Meyer a Magneton y este se desprendió en tres Magnemites esquivando por poco el lanzallamas de Incineroar sorprendiendo muchos en ver que un Magneton puede desprenderse y al instante se volvió unir para atacar con un potente Rayo en dirección a Incineroar.

-Ace esquívalo, nuevamente lanzallamas - Ordeno Naruto nuevamente y en eso Ace esquiva el potente rayo con suma agilidad y nuevamente ataco a Magneton con un potente Lanzallamas desde su cinturón y nuevamente lo volvió a esquivar ante la frustración del rubio.

-Tendrás que hacer dar lo mejor de ti Retador, bien Magneton Campo Eléctrico - Ordeno Meyer a su pokemon artificial y este con sus imanes creaban desde su interior un intenso brillo amarillo eléctrico donde este expandió todo su poder hacia el campo de batalla electrificándolo por completo ante el asombro de Naruto y de los espectadores asombrados por la estrategia de Meyer.

-¿Campo Eléctrico? - Se preguntó a si mismo Naruto ya que pocas veces ha visto ese ataque.

- _Campo eléctrico energiza todos los movimientos tipo eléctrico que se usa en el campo de batalla, dándole una gran ventaja a Magneton_ \- Respondió Rotom en la descripción del movimiento de Magneton preocupando un poco a Naruto en que jugarían a favor del Local.

-Eso no nos detendrá, Ace ataca con Bombardeo/Envite Ígneo a toda marcha - Ordeno Naruto a Ace y este se puso en cuclilla en posición para ser eyectado luego de envolverse con una capa de fuego para salir disparado en forma de bomba hacia Magneton.

-Magneton, usa Acatrueno/Rayo en Incineroar Ahora - Ordeno también Meyer ahora con la ventaja de su campo electrificado el Rayo de Magneton era mucho más Potente pero eso no detuvo el bombardeo de Incineroar y este lo impacto de lleno al pokemon imán.

-Bien Hecho Ace, eso debió haberle dolido-Dijo el rubio al ver que ese movimiento era uno de los más devastadores de los tipo fuego.

-Todavía no cantes victoria Naruto - Dijo Meyer revelando a Magneton, todavía en pie pero con severas heridas en el.

-(¿Pero cómo? ¿Es imposible en que Magneton hallara sobrevivido el impacto de Bombardeo?) -`Pensó Naruto en que había fallado hasta que…

-Admito que tu Incineroar está muy bien entrenado, pero Magneton soporta los impactos de los tipo fuego y se te olvido la Habilidad de Robustez, no importa lo potente que sea los ataques Fulminantes o Críticos, este lo evitara sobreviviendo - Explico Meyer a su rival, ahora si poniendo una situación un tanto complicada para el rubio.

-Ace todavía puedes luchar - Pregunto a su compañero y este levanto un pulgar de sus garras en forma que Si, aun quería Luchar.

-Magneton, aun te queda fuerzas para luchar - también pregunto Meyer a su pokemon y este movió sus imanes entendiendo que todavía puede luchar-

-Bien aprovechemos con Golpe Cruzado/Tajo Cruzado - Ordeno Naruto a Ace y este junto sus brazos en forma De X brillando con un color blanco hacia dirección en Magneton.

-Magneton Onda Trueno - Ordeno Meyer a Magneton donde este con sus imagen libero una onda de choques eléctricos hacia incineroar golpeándolo y a la vez paralizándolo y se notó bien que ya está paralizado debido a la muesca de dolor en Ace.

-Ace que esa parálisis no te venza, vamos ahora con Carga de Fuego/Nitrocarga - Ordeno Naruto en ver que aun Ace se levantaba aun con esa parálisis aun presente, viendo que todo su cuerpo salía mucha electricidad debido a Onda Trueno, pero aun así se levantó del suelo y este se prendió en fuego y como si fuera un torpedo cargo directamente en Magneton.

-Bien Magneton acabemos eso con Cañon Destello/Foco Resplandor - Ordeno Meyer a su pokemon y este entre sus tres ojos disparo un haz de cañón de color plateado directamente a incineroar y este con carga de fuego donde ambos impactaron sus técnicas creándose una densa nube de humo cubriendo el campo de batalla donde nadie podía ver nada.

-¿Ace?/¿Magneton? - pregunto tanto Naruto y Meyer en esperar una respuesta de sus respectivos pokemons y luego de pasar unos segundos el denso humo se disipo revelando el resultado tras ambos ataques

Tanto incineroar y Magneton están fuera de combate totalmente debilitados asombrando a Naruto en ver a su compañero caído al igual que Meyer en ver a Magneton debilitado. Y no eran los únicos también están en el asombro de la familia Uzumaki y en la familia de Meyer que de manera tan curiosa todavía se escuchaban las porras de los niños tanto de Clemont, Bonnie y de Naruko tanto para su padre (Meyer) y de su hermanote (Naruto)

- _Tanto Magneton y Incineroar ya no pueden continuar y con ello declaro este enfrentamiento en Empate_ \- Declaro el Árbitro alzando ambos banderines declarando el empate. Mientras que tanto el líder de gimnasio y el retado regresaron a sus respectivos pokemon en sus pokebolas.

-Excelente trabajo Ace te has ganado un merecido descanso - Dijo naruto alentando a su compañero luego de su gran esfuerzo logrado.

-Buen trabajo Magneton, cumpliste con tu deber, ahora descansa compañero - También dijo Meyer felicitando a su pokemon luego de un buen combate

Y ahora con un resultado entre 1-1 tanto Meyer y Naruto sacaron sus siguientes pokebolas de sus cinturones.

- _Es tu turno Emolga_ \- Dijo Meyer sacando a su Emolga que era una ardilla voladora de color blanco con negro con las mejillas amarillas.

- _Eemolga (A luchar)_ \- Dijo Emolga desplegando sus membranas de sus costados en forma de alas mostando su hermosa a la hora de volar y con elegancia.

-Un emolga, eh, RotomDex-Dijo Rotom en saber que hay de información por parte de Emolga.

- _Enseguida va Naruto…..Emolga, el Pokémon ardilla cielo, del tipo Electrico Volador. Planea con su membrana, que hace las veces de capa. La electricidad que despide electrocuta sin distinción a enemigos y aliados. Este Emolga es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Electricidad Estatica y la habilidad Oculta de Electromotor. Se desconoce sus técnicas_ \- Fue lo que describió Rotom en su base de datos de emolga para Naruto.

-Muy bien, ahora es tu turno Videl - Dijo Naruto sacando a su Riolu Shiny, y este se puso en posición de combate, llamando la atención y no solo por ser un pokemon Shiny, sino que había elegido un pokemon con desventaja de tipo, al ser tipo lucha estaba en problemas ante un tipo volador como emolga, algo tenía planeado Naruto.

- _Que la batalla continue_ \- Ordeno el Réferi reiniciando la batalla entre Meyer y Naruto,

-Videl, usa Onda Certera - Ordeno Naruto a Videl al ver emolga seguía volando tendría que vencerla a distancia y Videl asintió a la orden de su compañero y creando una orbe de energía amarilla entre sus palmas de sus manos (como el kamehameha)

-Emolga usa Cambia Voltaje/Voltiocambio en Riolu - Ordeno Meyer a su emolga y está en el aire asintió a la orden de su entrenador y este creo una Orbe de energía eléctrica de color azul y antes de que Videl pudiera reaccionar a tiempo está la lanzo mucho más rápido a ella golpeándola directamente e hizo mucho más daño gracias al campo eléctrico y Videl retrocedió por el dolor infligido por el cambia Voltaje de Emolga.

Grrr Golpe Directo ¿pero qué? - Dijo Naruto al ver el daño provocado por emolga en Videl y vio que esta había desaparecido y cambiado por otro pokemon donde era una criatura bípeda forma reptiliana de color amarillo con naranja y negro como un lagarto de gorguera que se notaba una especie de collar que cuenta con una porción de piel detrás de su cabeza que puede extender cuando se siente amenazado.

(imaginen al Helioisk de Clemont XYZ)

-Cambia Voltaje causa daño al Pokémon objetivo y, a continuación, fuerza el cambio del usuario por otro Pokémon del equipo, pudiéndose elegir qué Pokémon sale al combate en su lugar – dijo Meyer

-Gracias pero ese es un Helioisk - Dijo un sorprendido y a la vez un molesto Naruto en ver que había huecos donde el líder de gimnasio podría cambiar sus pokemon mediante algunos movimientos para pedir relevo, algo tenía planeado Meyer y tendría que contrarrestarlo de alguna manera para vencerlo.

- _Déjamelo a mí Naruto…Helolisk, el generador Pokémon y la forma evolucionada de Helioptile, del tipo Eléctrico y Normal. Heliolisk produce suficiente electricidad para alimentar a un edificio grande y se recarga extendiendo sus aletas. Tiene la habilidad de Piel Seca y la habilidad oculta de Poder Solar. Se desconoce de sus técnicas_ \- Dijo Rotom en su base de datos de Helioisk viendo que tendría que cambiar otra estrategia.

-Aun puedes continuar Videl - Pregunto Naruto a su compañera y esta le devolvió el gesto asintiendo que aun quería continuar.

-Bien Helioisk Acatrueno/Rayo-Ordeno Meyer a Helioisk y este creo un potente rayo en dirección a Videl y este sin la orden de su entrenador Videl esquivo el Rayo a penas pero al ver que ese Rayo esta potenciado, era mucho más mortifero,

-Bien, Videl, usa Doble equipo en todo el campo de batalla - Ordeno Naruto a Videl y esta creo varias ilusiones de ellas rodeando a Helioisk rodeándolo.

-(Hmp buena jugada, planea distraerme con un ataque a distancia), bien Helioisk usa Rayo en todas las direcciones hasta que des con el original – Pensó y después ordeno Meyer a Helioisk y nuevamente creo un potente Rayo atacando a todas las ilusiones creándose nubes de humos por los impactos y con ello Naruto aprovecho su jugada.

-Bien video, usa tu aura para detectar en Helioisk y luego atácalo con Golpe Drenado/ puño drenaje - Ordeno de manera cauta a Videl y esta le escucho aun con la densa nube de humo y cerrando sus ojos y con su orejas levantadas sintió el aura de Helioisk que seguía inmóvil tras ser invadido por la densa nube y con ello Videl corrió mientras creaba una esfera de color verde oscuro y esta salto ante la vista de todos y con suma velocidad Videl golpeo en el esternón de Helioisk golpeándolo seriamente obligando a retroceder y una parte de la energía de Helioisk curaba las heridas de Videl.

-Excelente trabajo Videl - Felicito Naruto a su compañera y esta aun centrada en la batalla alzaba su pata en forma de afirmación, mientras que Meyer sorprendido en ver que ese chico había planeado esa estrategia de manera improvisada pero preocupado en el estado de Helioisk sabiendo que el Golpe Drenado es un movimiento de tipo lucha era muy dañino para su pokemon es del tipo normal.

-Buena estrategia Naruto, veo que ya lo estás entendiendo en cómo se debe luchar, ¿Helioisk te encuentras bien? - Menciono Meyer a Naruto para después peguntar a su pokemon y este levanto una de sus patas delanteras en ver que está bien, y aun quería luchar.

-Videl no dejes que se recupere y usa nuevamente doble equipo - Ordeno el rubio a su compañera y nuevamente creo ilusiones de ella rodeando nuevamente a Helioisk.

-No importa cuánto doble equipo uses, eso no me detendrá, Carga Parabólica - Ordeno Meyer haciendo que Helioisk lanzara una orbe hecha de energía eléctrica hacia el cielo donde esta se formar en cientos de rayos cayendo en un solo lugar, hacia las ilusiones de Videl golpeándolos a todos inclusive el Original lesionándola nuevamente, pero lo peor, fue que una vez que la orbe exploto libero cierto brillo amarillento que comenzaba a curar lentamente a Helioisk

-¿Oh no Videl? ¿Qué movimiento fue ese Rotom? - Pregunto Naruto preocupado en la condición de su compañera que apenas podía estar de pie y en ello Rotom decide ayudarle en esa situación un tanto caótica.

- _Carga parabólica causa daño y el usuario recupera la mitad de la Salud perdida es una técnica que ataca y sana al usuario_ \- Dijo Rotom en su base de datos viendo que ahora lo tenía más difícil.

-Videl Regresa, compañera necesito que descanses hasta que sea el momento, ya tendrás tu momento de lucirte - Dijo Naruto al regresar a su compañera a su pokebola para restablecer fuerzas y en ello sacaba otra pokebola.

-Aun quieres luchar Naruto, mi Helioisk aún puede dar pelea - Dijo Meyer retando al rubio en retirarse sabiendo que aún puede dar lo mejor de sí solo hay que presionarlo un poco más.

-Todavía no me he dado por vencido, Taiki es tu turno - Dijo Naruto sacando a su Lycanroc forma Diurna soltando un gran aullido que sorprendió a los espectadores e intimido un poco a Helioisk sabiendo que sería un duro oponente.

- _Que se reanude la batalla_ \- Ordeno el réferi reiniciando el combate entre Helioisk y Lycanroc entre Meyer y Naruto.

-Taiki, Tormenta de Arena en el campo de batalla - Ordeno Naruto a su compañero y este comenzó a crear una fuerte tormenta de arena en el campo de batalla causando leves daños a Helioisk y cerrando sus ojos por no ver nada por la tormenta de Arena.

-Con que quieres usar el campo a tu favor eh, de eso no te ayudara, Helioisk Onda trueno en Lycanroc - Ordeno Meyer haciendo que Helioisk usara su cola para crear ondas eléctricos en un intento de paralizar a Lycanroc, pero al ser inmune a la tormenta solar lo esquivo rápidamente.

-Taiki bajo la tierra, Usa Excavar - Ordeno el rubio a su Lycanroc y este comenzó a excavar debajo del suelo y aprovechando la poca visibilidad debido a la tormenta de Arena aprovecho eso a su favor.

-Helioisk Terratemblor en Lycanroc ahora - Ordeno Meyer haciendo que Helioisk golpeaba fuertemente el suelo con su pata creando temblores fuertes debajo de excavar expulsando a Lycanroc en el suelo. Ya que no podía vencerlo debajo, lo usaría eso a su favor.

-Ahora Taiki Roca Veloz en Helioisk a toda marcha-Ordeno el rubio a su compañero y este en el aire se impulsó en forma de bala tacleando a Helioisk mandándolo a volar a la pared incrustándolo y a la vez debilitando.

-Oh no Helioisk - Dijo Meyer al ver a su pokemon ya debilitado luego de esa Roca Veloz que no la vio venir.

- _Helioisk ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Lycanroc, con ello el resultado van 2-_ 1 – dijo el réferi mientras que Meyer devolvía a su pokemon debilitado a su pokebola.

-Buen trabajo Helioisk, distes una gran batalla, ahora descansa - Dijo Meyer agradeciendo a su pokemon luego de una buena batalla y con ello regreso a su Emolga al campo de batalla pero debido que seguía la tormenta de arena activada la lastimo obligando a emolga a aterrizar en el suelo cubriéndose los ojos.

-Taiki, no te confíes en Emolga esa oponente es rápida, así que también lo seremos nosotros - Dijo Naruto a su Lycanroc y este asintió con un gruñido sabiendo que tendrá que vencerlo rápido.

-Aunque este tu campo a tu favor el mío sigue activado, Emolga usa As Aéreo en la tormenta de Arena - Dijo Meyer haciendo que emolga usara sus membranas de sus alas haciendo un fino corte de viento cortando la densa tormenta de arena revelando la identidad de Lycanroc.

-Ahora, usa Roca Afilada Taiki - Ordeno Naruto mientras que Lycanroc, creaba pequeñas piedras afiladas alrededor suyo y lanzándolas como proyectiles filosos en Emolga y de manera instintiva esquivaba algunas pero otras la lesionaban de manera considerable a emolga

-Emolga usa Acróbata para esquivar roca afilada-Ordeno Meyer en un intento en escapar de la roca afilada y este a penas y duras esquivaba con acróbata las rocas afiladas pero aun así seguía con los daños debido a la tormenta de arena dañándolo y así cayendo al suelo abruptamente cosa que vio Naruto y Taiki

-Bien Taiki, usa Roca Veloz a toda velocidad en Emolga - Ordeno el rubio haciendo que Lycanroc tacleara de forma rápida y agresiva a Emolga nuevamente embistiéndolo y debilitando al instante.

- _Emolga ya no puede continuar y la victoria es para Lycanroc_ \- Dijo el arbrito dándole la victoria de 3-1 a Naruto pero cuando este trato de felicitarlo Surgieron varias chispas en alrededor suyo paralizándolo y se vio con una mueca de dolor en Taiki.

-(Oh no, debí saberlo y la habilidad de Electricidad Estática) - Pensó Naruto en ver esa habilidad de Emolga en Lycanroc y apenas y duras se ponía sostener en pie.

-Buen trabajo emolga, hiciste un gran esfuerzo, ahora mereces un buen descanso, ahora déjanos el resto - Dijo Meyer agradeciendo a Emolga dándole un último suspiro en paralizar a Lycanroc ahora tendría una ventaja considerable.

- _¿Retador, todavía quieres sustituir a su pokemon_? - Pregunto El referi en ver la condición de Lycanroc y tanto él y Naruto lo negaron.

-No se preocupen, Taiki y yo todavía podemos dar otra lucha más - Dijo Naruto dándole la confianza a los demás en ver que a pesar de la situación él está bien junto a Taiki.

-Vaya, has derrotado a 3 de mis pokemon tipo eléctrico, debo elogiarte en que los hallas vencido siendo la primera vez que entras a un gimnasio, por eso eres el primero en que use a mi As bajo de la manga, Ampharos sal Ahora - Dijo Meyer sacando a su mejor pokemon y asistente cuando no está en el gimnasio está en la tienda de aparatos electrónicos que él dirige. Se trataba de ampharos, una criatura parecida a un dragón con cuernos, sus colores predominan el amarillo, blanco crema y las rayas negras en sus cuernos, su cuello y en su cola alargada que terminaba una punta redondeada de color rojo brillante como si fuera un faro y un cristal en la frente de él. Pero lo más notorio fue que tenía una especie de brazalete en su brazo con una piedra redonda de color rojo y amarillo.

-Oh Arceus, eso se puso feo las cosas, Rotom, una ayudadita - Dijo el rubio al ver tal pokemon que ahora si le podría causar muchos problemas si no encontraba una estrategia para defenderse ante Ampharos.

- _En eso estoy compañero…bip bip… Ampharos, el Pokémon luz y la forma evolucionada final de Mareep, del tipo Eléctrico. Como la luz de Ampharos puede verse desde una gran distancia, las personas solían utilizar esa luz para comunicarse intercambiando señales entre sí. Este Ampharos es Marcho y tiene la habilidad Electricidad Estática y la habilidad Oculta de Mas. Se desconoce sus técnicas_ \- Fue lo que dijo Rotom en su base de datos de Ampharos dándole algunas malas noticias para el rubio, esa batalla no sería fácil para él.

-No te acobardes ahora Naruto, porque esto se pondrá mucho más interesante - Dijo Meyer haciendo que Naruto volviera al campo de batalla y que no se intimidara ante tal pokemon.

-Muy bien, Taiki, Usa Roca afilada en Ampharos - Ordeno Naruto y este a pesar de la paralaizis en todo su cuerpo, este creo pequeña y filosas rocas afiladas en su cuerpo lanzándolos hacia Ampharos que con una sonrisa coordinada tanto de Ampharos y de Meyer entendieron que llego su hora.

-Ampharos repelos con Cola de Hierro/Cola Férrea - Ordeno Meyer y ampharos con su cola que comenzó a brillar de color blanco repelió todas las rocas afiladas lanzadas por Lycanroc hasta aprovecho regresandoles algunas a él dañándolo consideradamente y para empeorar las cosas la tormenta de Arena se había acabado

-Eso no está funcionando, Taiki usa Roca Veloz a tu máximo poder - Ordeno Naruto haciendo que Taiki corriera en dirección a Ampharos pero cierta parálisis le hacía presente haciendo caer a Lycanroc nuevamente paralizándolo.

-Ampharos remátalo con Cola de Hierro - Ordeno Meyer y Ampharos fue directo a Lycanroc con una potente cola de hierro que mando a volar a la pared de Lycanroc debilitándolo al instante.

- _Lycanroc ya no puede continuar, y la victoria es para Ampharos_ \- Dijo el árbitro alzando su banderín a favor de Meyer mientras que el rubio regresaba a Taiki ya debilitado luego de sobrevivir a duros combates.

-Buen trabajo Taiki, lo has hecho muy bien, deja el resto a nosotros - Dijo Naruto felicitando desde su pokebola, y vio que solo le quedaban 2 pokemon, Videl y su As bajo de la manga, tendría que vencerlo con resistencia o agotarlo hasta dar el golpe de gracia.

- _Retador, saque a su siguiente pokemon_ \- Dijo el árbitro esperando la siguiente jugada de Naruto y en ello saco nuevamente a Videl aun lesionada tras su combate ante Helioisk.

-Videl, sé que no querías salirte a plena batalla, pero hoy nos tocó un duro rival así que pido que no retrocedas ante nada, lucharemos juntos - Dijo Naruto dándole palabras de aliento a Videl y esta se recompuso mirando a Ampharos de forma seria.

-Ampharos, usa Acatrueno en Riolu-Ordeno Meyer al instante mientras que Ampharos lanzaba un potente Rayo en dirección a Videl y sin ninguna orden esquiva el ataque de Ampharos.

-Muy bien, Videl, usa Doble equipo con Onda Certera-ordeno Naruto y videl con las fuerzas que aún le quedan creo ilusiones suyas con varios orbes amarillas en dirección a Ampharos.

-Ampharos usa Cola de Hierro en el Suelo - Ordeno Meyer haciendo que Ampharos usara un potente cola de hierro en el suello levantando humo haciendo perder la precisión de Videl.

-Videl que eso no te distraiga, Onda Certera ahora - Ordeno aun asi Naruto y Vide y sus ilusiones lanzaron las esferas en dirección a Ampharos y todas se crearon varias colisiones creándose una densa nube de humo.

-Ahora Ampharos usa Puño de Trueno en Riolu - Dijo Meyer aprovechando la densa nube y apareció Ampharos con su puño hecho de energía eléctrica, cosa que vio el rubio y de manera instintiva se comunicó con ella-

-Videl, Detección ahora- Dijo Naruto a su compañera y esta le comenzó a brillar los ojoso con una aura azul esquivando el puño trueno de Ampharos ante la sorpresa de todos por la reacción rápida por parte de Naruto

-Rápido Ampharos, usa colar de Hierro en Riolu - Dijo Meyer y nuevamente le comenzó a brillar la cola de Ampharos pero ya Naruto sabia como esquivarlo.

-Videl esquívalo y usa Puño Drenaje - Ordeno Naruto y tal como ordeno Videl esquivo nuevamente la cola de hierro de Ampharos y con un orbe en su palma de sus patas delanteras golpeo en el esternón de Ampharos absorbiendo su energía vital recuperándose.

-Ampharos usa Puño Trueno una vez más - Ordeno Meyer haciendo que Ampharos ya un poco agotado usara otro puño trueno en Riolu pero ya Naruto sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Videl usa Fuerza de Palmeo en Ampharos - Dijo Naruto a su compañera que se acercaba a quemarropa a Ampharos

Y tanto el puño trueno de Ampharos y la fuerza de palmeo de Videl golpearon directamente en ambos pokemon retrocediéndose de dolor por tales ataques de impactos.

Pero a pesar del dolor por parte de Ampharos y Videl no querían rendirse en esa batalla y la primera en levantarse del dolor fue Videl que comenzó a Erguirse para luego a comenzar a brillar un intenso color azul cielo donde se notaba que cambiaba su apariencia más madura y feroz. Tambien aumento su altura, demostrando que Videl evoluciono a Lucario.

Todos estaban sorprendidos en ver una evolución de tal calibre en pleno combate, eso se daba esas evoluciones una en un millón y cada vez que había una evolución, es única en su tipo, como la de Lucario, el pokemon Aura que ya solo con su presencia mostraba poder y autoridad.

-Videl, ahora eres un Lucario, Rotom…una ayudadita por aquí - Dijo entre tartamudeo Naruto en ver a su compañera ahora en una poderosa Lucario que estaba a la espera de las ordenes de su compañero.

- _En eso estoy…Bip Bip…Lucario, el Pokémon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu, del tipo Lucha y Acero. No solo es capaz de detectar auras, sino también de manipularlas. Esta habilidad le resulta muy útil durante los combates. Este Lucario es Hembra y tiene la habilidad de Foco Interno y la habilidad oculta de Justiciero. Su técnicas son Puño Drenaje, Doble Equipo, Aura Esfera, Velocidad Extrema, Pulso Dragón, Combate Cercano, Garra de Metal, Hueso Veloz, Sonido Metálico y Pulso Cura_ \- Explico RotomDex en su información de su base de datos de Lucario viendo una gran ventaja para Naruto pero también le preocupaba en ver la condición de Videl, no está en las mejores condiciones para luchar. Asi que tendría que ser cauteloso.

-Videl Usa Aura Esfera en Ampharos - Ordeno Naruto a Videl y está en su palma de sus manos creo una esfera hecha de Aura comprimida y lanzándola velozmente en donde no tuvo oportunidad Ampharos en Escapar.

-Sorprenderte evolución que has hecho, veo que tu Lucario y tu están perfectamente sincronizados, Ampharos, usa Rayo Nuevamente-Ordeno Meyer a su Ampharos y este lanzo otro Rayo con suma potencia. collar

-Videl esquívalo con Velocidad Extrema y acércate a Ampharos con Garra de Metal - Ordeno Naruto haciendo que Videl usara Velocidad Extrema donde esta como una velocidad de la luz esquivo sin problemas el Rayo de Ampharos y aprovechando con esa técnica se acercó con suma velocidad desenvainando unas barras metálicas en su antebrazo y ante todos Ampharos no se movia ni Meyer se sentía preocupado, de hecho más tenía una sonrisa en ambos y sin que nadie lo notara ante la vista Meyer tenía un collar con una piedra llave donde él lo toco sujetándolo.

-¡Ampharos Mega Evoluciona! - Dijo Meyer activando la piedra llave de su collar y así reaccionando al instante tanto la Ampharosita del brazalete de Ampharos y este comenzó a brillar un color rojo, naranja y magenta cambiando de otra forma y al megaevolucionar Ampharos. En este estado su cabeza y su cola se cubren de pelo. En la cabeza le crece una larga melena blanca que remata en la esfera que conserva en su forma original, y en la cola le crece un pelaje blanco que la cubre completamente en el que le crecen nuevas esferas coloradas. Sus cuernos se deforman, como si se retorciesen sobre sí mismos. Las uñas de sus pies se vuelven de color negro. También cambia ligeramente la forma del pelo blanco de su pecho.

(Imaginen a Mega Ampharos de los Juegos de Pokemon XY y ORAS)

-Maldición, Plan B, Videl a quemarropa usa Combate Cercano - Ordeno Naruto viendo a Mega Ampharos en todo su esplendor donde este desactivo el Campo Eléctrico absorbiendo todo su poder, y esperando contrarrestarlo Videl se acercó a Quemarropa esperando debilitarlo con Combate cercano.

-Ampharos, Usa Puño de Fuego y Luego Pulso Dragón - Dijo Meyer viendo que su Mega Ampharos esquivaba la lluvia de puñetazos de Lucario para luego contraatacar con un potente puñetazo de fuego en la boca de estómago dañándola de consideración a ella debido que es tipo fuego es muy efectivo ante el tipo acero como Lucario y para empeorar las cosas, Mega Ampharos lanzo un potente haz de energía draconica en forma de un Dragón que golpeo directamente en el cuerpo de Lucario estrellándolo en la pared incrustándola y a la vez debilitándola

-¡Oh No! ¡VIDEL! - Grito Naruto en ver as u compañera Debilitada luego de esos brutales ataques que fueron certeros.

- _Lucario ya no puede continuar la victoria es para Mega-Ampharos_ \- Dijo el Árbitro dándole la victoria a Mega-Ampharos y quedado un resultado de 3-3 ante el asombro de muchos espectadores, sobre todo la familia Uzumaki Namikaze en ver que Naruto le quedaba un último pokemon a su disposición en esa batalla y esa última batalla lo decidiría todo.

-Hmmm eso no va bien, Rotom, es hora en probar la actualización de información de los pokemon mega evolucionados - Dijo Naruto viendo que tendría que investigar de los pokemon mega evolucionados.

- _Sí, será lo mejor saber más de él…..Mega Ampharos, el Pokemon Dragón de Luz y la forma evolucionada de Ampharos, del Tipo Eléctrico y Dragón. Al incrementar el flujo interior de energía eléctrica, los orbes que Mega-Ampharos tiene en su cuerpo y pelaje emiten una intensa luz roja. Este Mega Ampharos es Macho y tiene la Habilidad de Rompemoldes. Se desconoce sus técnicas_ \- Dijo Rotom en su nueva base de datos sobre de Mega-Ampharos dándole cierta vetaja en quien sería su ultimo pokemon.

-Has durado hasta aquí, quiero que me demuestres si aún puedes dar una lucha más - Dijo Meyer retando al rubio en que sacara a su ultimo pokemon para combatir ante su Mega-Ampharos que seguía esperando a su ultimo rival.

-Y lo tendrás porque no me rendiré, Yukino Adelante - Dijo Naruto sacando a su último pokemon revelando a una hermosa Ninetales forma Alola mostrando su elegancia pero a la vez seria viendo a su oponente que es un Mega-Ampharos. Pero se llevó una sorpresa inesperada

a la hora de entrar Yukino activo de manera automática una ventica que cubrió el campo de batalla sintiendo las heladas temperaturas y para la mala suerte de Mega-Ampharos, al ser tipo Dragón era sumamente débil ante el Hiel Perjudicándolo seriamente.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Ninetales no sería de tipo Fuego? – dijo Meyer extrañado por la ventisca.

\- Es cierto lo que dices, pero eso sería en la versión Kanto, en Alola, muchos pokemons conocidos, en esa región se cambia de tipo o ganan uno nuevo, por esto hay se les conocería la versión Alola, el Ninetales de Alola es de tipo Hielo – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Meyer, a su familia, y a Naruko que todava no había llegado a esa información.

-(Interesante esa información y como veo quiere darlo todo jejeje, eso me gusta) - Pensó Meyer en que ese sería el último enfrentamiento y el también quiere dar lo mejor de sí como líder de gimnasio.

-Yukino usa Rayo de Hielo en Mega-Ampharos - Ordeno Naruto a Yukino y esta lanzo un potente rayo de hielo en dirección con mucha fuerza a Mega-Ampharos que sufría los daños de la Nevada de Ninetales forma Alola.

-Esquivalo y usa Pulso Dragon -Ordeno Meyer haciendo que Mega Ampharos esquivar apenas pero seguía fruiendo los daños de la Nevada y lanzo un potente pulso dragón en Ninetales esperando a vencerla rápidamente pero ante la sorpresa de muchos, ella salió intacta del ataque.

\- Perdona se me olvidaba, los Ninetales Alola, aparte de tipo Hielo, son también de tipo Hada – dijo Naruto y a la vez disculpándose, sorprendiendo por ese dato.

-(Oh No, un Tipo Hada, ya me puso Jaque) - Pensó Meyer viendo que se está enfrentándose también ante un tipo Hada.

-Ahora Yukino Viento Helado en las piernas de Mega-Ampharos - Ordeno Naruto y esta le lanzo desde su boca un viento congelante en las piernas de Mega-Ampharos congelándolo quedando inmóvil-

-Usa Puño de Fuego y sal de Ahí - Ordeno Meyer en un intento en que escapara de esa trampa mortal que ha caído Mega Ampharos.

-Yukino no dejes que eso pase, Canto Helado en sus brazos - Dijo Naruto a Yukino y esta lanzo desde su boca misiles de Hielo golpeando seriamente en los antebrazos y brazos de Mega-Ampharos lesionándolo más y más hasta el punto en perder la conciencia hasta que en un último puñetazo de fuego libero sus piernas, pero ya está lo bastante lesionado para defenderse, pero aun lesionado se levantó con mucho dolor.

-(Llego la hora, ahora sé cómo va terminar esto) - Pensó Meyer de forma optimista viendo que sería derrotado y estaba esperando su último ataque

-Yukino acabemos eso con Brillo Mágico - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Yukino brillara intensamente con un Brillo Mágico que golpeo directamente a diestra y siniestra a Mega-Ampharos debilitándolo al instante con KO.

- _Mega-Ampharos ya no puede continuar y la victoria es para Ninetales lo que significa que la victoria es para el Retador Naruto Uzumaki de Luminoise_ \- Declaro el Árbitro.

Una vez acabado el combate, Naruto abrazo a Yukino, la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze celebraran el triunfo de Naruto, mientras la esposa de Meyer sonreía por la gran batalla y Clemont y Bonnie estaban un poco tristes.

Una vez celebrado, Meyer se acercaba con una bandeja, que dentro estaba la medalla de gimnasio. La medalla tiene una forma triangular invertida y en sus lados salen rayos dorados, en sus bordes del triángulo se notaban remaches.

\- Jajaja, gran pelea Naruto, se nota que eres un buen entrenador, superaste la prueba y ganaste la batalla – dijo Meyer, pero eso extraño a Naruto, Zeus y Rotom sobre la prueba, excepto Yukino que no sabía de qué hablaba.

\- ¿Prueba? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Te acuerdas de la regla de 4 medallas y el portero – dijo Meyer.

\- Si me acuerdo -dijo Naruto.

\- En realidad esa regla no existe, ponía a prueba la determinación del entrenador y como reaccionaria – dijo Meyer.

Eso sorprendió a todos excepto, la esposa de Meyer, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya que ya lo sabían.

\- Entonces no nos iban a atacar a Zeus, Rotom y a mí – dijo Naruto.

\- No, no los iban a atacar, solo asustar, pero tu protegisteis a tu Pikachu y a Rotom y aun así querías pelear, por eso superaste la prueba y como dije ganaste la batalla por eso te dio entrega de la medalla Voltaje – dijo Meyer. Lo que no sabía que Naruto pretendía proteger a sus amigos, se sorprendieron, excepto la familia Uzumai-Namikaze, que al ser guardianes, lo hacen siempre y sonrieron. Entonces antes que Naruto cogió la medalla, libero a sus pokemons, para que sean testigos, cogió la medalla para después….

\- GENIAL GANE LA MEDALLA VOLTAJE – Dijo Naruto, celebrando junto a Zeus, Rotom y los 4 que batallaron, haciendo que todos sonrieran.

 **Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy**

 **Pero antes los reviews**

 **fanfic meister**

 **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si ambos entrenadores comenzaron su aventura como entrenadores de forma contraria, y gracias por la respuesta.**

 **ShadowyWriter**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si tu tranquilo en como será la aventura de Naruto y gracias por la respuesta.**

 **0megachaotic**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el reveiw y en la respuesta**

 **Darckaiser2005**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si tu tranquilo ya que tanto Ash y Naruto se reunirán pero en cierto punto tu no te preocupes, tu tranquilo ya sé que lo disfrutaras.**

 **Victor018**

 **Buenas amigo, gracisa por el review, y gracias por la paciencia que has tenido y espero que sea de tu agrado de este capítulo y en cuanto a los Kekkei Genkais ahí en ese fic no existen y no será Harem, será pareja única. Y gracias por todo el apoyo y el aprecio que le has dado.**

 **Genjuki**

 **Buenas amiga, gracias por el review, si un poco como en el Manga.**

 **Xirons**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**

 **Alexzero**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y esperemos sorprenderte en este capitulo**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y nos alegra que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por responder por el reto y esperemos sorprenderte en este capítulo.**

 **GOLD-DRACO**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y disculpa por las tardanzas, pero apenas nos pusimos de acuerdo y lo hicimos, y tu tranquilo que todo se resolverá en este capítulo y te sorprenderás del contenido del fic.**

 **DARTH KARR**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y en cuanto al recuentro de hermanos, ese se tardara a su debido tiempo, apenas están comenzando sus aventuras como entrenadores pokemon y no en ese fic no será harem, y será pareja única.**

 **Maestros de las Sombras**

 **Buenas compañeros, gracias por todo el apoyo, y esperemos sorprenderlos en este capítulo y gracias por contestar el desafío dado, se los agradecemos.**

 **Sharoark**

 **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y nos alegra que te haya gustado el fic y esperemos sorprenderte más en este capítulo, disfrútalo**

 **Ufffff si fue un largo capitulo que hize jejejej, y mil disculpas por estos meses en que no actualizamos ese capítulo pero debido que estamos en países distintos se nos hizo difícil en coincidi cuando se iba a escribir o que idea se tenía planeado pero bueno ya una vez que nos pusimos de acuerdo, nos pusimos manos a la obra con este capítulo.**

 **Y bueno como vieron ya Naruto comenzó su aventura como entrenador pokemon en la región de Kalos más específicos ganado su primera medalla de gimnasio en Luminoise con un cambio al cannon, en vez de Clemont puse a Meyer como Líder de Gimnasio**

 **Espero haberlos sorprendidos en este capítulo. Y ahora hablara mi socio y amigo Zafir09.**

 **Hola queridos lectores, como veo muchos han adivinado el reto y hace tiempo en mi cuenta esta un "fic" donde ya está las informaciones, traducciones, etc…. Se llama "Información de la Familia Uzumaki: Los Guardianes del Aura", de momento hay tres páginas, las dos primeras, las traducciones de los nombres de Latinoamérica a español (la segunda página es solo de las organizaciones criminales, Akatsuki no está, haremos un especial para este, orque son los principales enemigos), y la tercera los pokemons de Naruto y Korrina, pero ojo, que tal vez en un futuro se decida poner más para Naruto, aún no está confirmado, si o hacemos, ya os informaremos con una nueva página de los pokemons de Naruto.**

 **Ahora pondré un último reto (a no ser que a futuro se me ocurra uno y lo diga), y si habéis visto la lista, sabéis que Naruto tendrá un Greninja, pero empezaría con un Froakie, aquie está el reto y os dejare con varios opciones, y solo podeis decir uno, pensarlo muy bien.**

 **Reto: Como obtiene su Froakie**

 **Opciones:**

 **El Profesor Sycamore/Cipres le dé a Froakie.**

 **Encuentra herido a un Froakie en un río, era de un entrenador que lo hirió y lo abandono.**

 **Captura a uno salvaje.**

 **Solo son estas tres opciones, suerte a los participantes.**

 **Premio: Podéis decir un Pokemon para Naruko (Riolu no, que ya se sabe que lo tendrá como norma de la familia Uzumaki por ser los Guardianes del Aura. Naruko será de festivales)**

 **Bueno tanto mi amigo y socio Anakin, como yo Zafir09 nos despedimos y esperamos que os haiga gustado el capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hacia ciudad gimnasio Santalune y dos Shinys duros de vencer.**

Luego de que nuestro héroe el entrenador de ciudad Luminoise/Luminialia Narutu Uzumaki-Namikaze hallara logrado su primera gran victoria en el gimnasio de ciudad Luminoise ante su líder de gimnasio que fue ante Meyer, un habilidoso entrenador especializado en tipo eléctrico y un hábil inventor, técnico y electricista famoso comparando entre los mejores inventores de toda Kalos. Aunque no lo admitiera mucho para Meyer este ha sido uno de los retadores más difíciles y fuertes que se ha enfrentado ya que para ser su primera vez que combatiera ante un líder de gimnasio lucho como un entrenador experimentado.

Ante la gran victoria de Naruto junto con sus amigos que también fueron en parte de su gran victoria como Ace (Incineroar), Taiki (Lycanroc Forma Diurna), Videl (Lucario Shiny) y Yukino (Ninetales Forma Alola) y claro no podía dejar a un lado a los que les apoyaron desde las grades y cerca de él como Zeus (Pikachu), RotomDex y su familia que se reunió en su combate también están festejando con el rubio desde sus padres, sus padrinos, tutores (Kakashi y Shizune) y su hermanita Naruko pero también para Naruto quería agradecerle por el duro combate que le dieron Meyer y también se despidió de manera amable y sincera Naruto junto a la familia de Meyer en especial sus hijos que al instante tanto Clemont se hicieron buenos amigos rápidamente con el rubio ante la alegría de ambas familias en ver que en un futuro estos chicos serian grandes amigos cuando crezcan.

Una vez que se despidieron del líder de gimnasio Meyer y su familia, La Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze se despedían de la Torre Prisma para dirigirse hacia su Mansión/Hogar luego de un día bastante movido para los guardianes del aura. ya una vez en la mansión lo primero que hicieron fueron dejar a Ace, Taiki, Videl y Yukino en recuperación luego de sus respectivos combates que los dejaron totalmente agotados, por suerte la mansión cuenta con un mini centro pokémon donde podían atender a los pokemon heridos sean suyos o los en estado salvaje cercas de luminoise y eso que se encargaron tanto Tsunade y su aprendiz Shizune en cuidar los pokémon de su ahijado.

Ya una vez enviado a los pokémon de Naruto por parte de su madrina y tutora, ahora el rubio se encontraban ya en la mansión pokémon en el comedor junto a sus padres y su hermanita Naruko, ya que Kakashi tendría que regresar a su trabajo como jefe de las Oficiales Jenny y Jiraiya a retornar su trabajo como escritor de sus novelas.

Ya una vez en el comedor tanto Minato y Kushina desayunaban un estofado por cortesía de la pelirroja, mientras que los hermanos Uzumakis cenaban su más preciado ramen servidos por su madre y en cuanto a Zeus este cenaba con Alimento Pokémon recién hecho por el rubio junto con algunas bayas agregadas y para RotomDex con conectarse a un tomacorrientes, este está más que satisfecho.

El ambiente del lugar es muy bueno todos comían tranquilamente hasta que el Namikaze decidió romper el silencio.

-Y dime Naruto, que te pareció al enfrentarte ante Meyer – Pregunto Minato de manera curiosa en saber cómo se sintió su primera vez en un combate oficial de gimnasio y al igual que su padre, también su Madre Kushina y su hermanita Naruko, también quisieran saber su opinión.

-Estuvo bueno el combate Tou-San, aunque debo admitir que me sentí nervioso al luchar ante Meyer que si es un fuerte entrenador especializado en tipo eléctrico me la complico – Respondió Naruto sinceramente ya que a pesar de que la situación debería haberla tomarlo con naturalidad no podía que los nervios le ganaran los nervios por tal situación.

-Ya veo… pero no debes sentirte nervioso, es común para cualquier entrenador pokémon en su primera lucha se ponga nervioso, es una experiencia que disfrutas… pero como todo entrenador debes sentirlo, disfrutarlo en cada momento cuando tienes una batalla y tú lo manejaste bien hijo – Dijo Minato comprendiendo en como vivió como entrenador pokémon no es sencillo pero a través de la experiencia y su dedicación se le irían los nervios.

-Aparte Naru-Chan, has estado preparándote durante tu estancia en Alola, y has tenido grandes lazos con tus pokémon mientras que ellos confíen en ti y tu en ellos lograran formar un equipo imparable-Dijo Kushina al igual que su esposo ella que fue una coordinadora y una artista pokémon todos nos agarró una crisis nerviosa en su primera vez.

-Gracias Tou-San y Oka-San, espero que en el próximo gimnasio rete ahora sin que me ganen los nervios – Dijo Naruto ya un poco más aliviado en ver que él no era el único en haber tenido nervios en su primer combate de gimnasio.

-¿y a que gimnasio iras ahora Naruto Niisan? – Pregunto una curiosa Naruko ya que aún tiene cinco años de edad y aun no le permiten viajar hasta cumplir con la mínima edad que es de siete años.

-Ammm…. bueno…. estaba decidiendo si ir entre…..hmmm veamos – Trato de responder Naruto al ver que al ver cual gimnasio iría cosa que provoco varias gotitas en la nuca tanto de sus padres, hermana menor e inclusive sus pokémon y Rotom.

-Bueno Naruto, ya que vencisteis a la primera a Meyer en ciudad Lumnioise/Luminalia, te recomendamos que vayas a ciudad Santalune/Novarte como tu próximo destino – Recomendó Minato a su hijo y este había oído de esa ciudad como la primera ciudad donde comenzaban los nuevos entrenadores.

- _Ciudad Santalune está al Sureste de ciudad Luminoise a dos días caminando…. bueno quizás tres días_ – Dijo RotomDex mostrando desde su pantalla digital el mapa de la región de Kalos y mostrando su ubicación actual y su próximo destino que es ciudad Santalune.

-Con que ciudad Santalune… entonces mañana a primera hora partire a ciudad Santalune con mi equipo y ganarme su segunda medalla de gimnasio – Dijo Naruto ya planeando desde su cabeza cuales pokemon iba a llevar en su viaje y cuales estarán en la mansión de su familia.

-Recuerda Naruto que solamente puedes llevarte solo seis pokémon en tu viaje…. aunque hace tiempo que estoy viendo la posibilidad en que te permitan llevar más pokémon sin restricción – Comento Minato a su hijo en ver que una vez entrado a la liga pokémon de Kalos solamente le permitiría llevar solo seis pokémon en su equipo.

-Ya veo, entonces ya tengo a los seis pokémon que planeo llevarme en este recorrido, pero también podría hacer relevos cuando sea necesario – dijo Naruto.

¿Y a que pokémon tienes planeado llevarte Naru-Chan? – Pregunto curiosa su madre viendo que su retoño estaba listo en su viaje hacia ciudad Santalune.

-Llevare con Zeus, Kurama, Videl, Yukino, Sakura y Nami conmigo en mi viaje por toda Kalos mientras que Ace y Taiki estarán en la mansión descansando ya que se merecen que necesiten un reposo luego de un largo viaje por Alola – Respondió Naruto a sus padres y estos asintieron a la decisión cuales pokémon iban a llevar.

-Buena decisión Hijo, y descuida que mientras avances en el transcurso en la liga pokémon se te dará el derecho como guardián del aura en tener de seis a nueve inclusive hasta el permitido de doce pokémon en tu viaje, así que no te desalientes hijo, sé que tendrás un largo recorrido por que recorrer pero sé que lo lograras y un día me vas a superar – Dijo Minato sonriéndole a su hijo adelantando en que continuara con su viaje ya que le tendría una agradable sorpresa una vez que reuniera alguna medallas en su viaje por Kalos, seguramente le encantar.

-Me hubiera encantado viajar contigo Naruto-nii ya que quiero viajar con mi hermano mayor y pasar grandes aventuras contigo – Comento una triste Naruko al ver que todavía le faltaba algunos años para acompañar a su querido hermano en su aventura, cosa que noto su hermano mayor.

-Naruko-Nee no te pongas así, a mí también me encantaría viajar con mi hermanita preferida, aunque todavía te falta cierta edad, solo espérame un par de años más para que me acompañes a las demás regiones que faltan por explorar te parece bien Naruko-Nee – Pregunto Naruto a su hermanita y esta asintió con una sonrisa en la pequeña rubia.

Por supuesto que si Naruto-Niisan, pero una vez que este, te superare a ti – Respondió Naruko con una mirada desafiante a su hermano mayor y este le devolvió el gesto,

-Me encantara el día en la cual combatamos en una batalla tú y yo – Dijo Naruto a su hermana mientras que sus padres, Zeus y RotomDex miraban a los hermanos Uzumakis con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa en ver tal rivalidad entre ambos hermanos.

-Bueno Naruto será mejor que vayas a dormirte ya que tendrás un día bastante movido, igual tu señorita es hora en que ambos se vayan a dormir – Ordeno su madre y ante el asentimiento de ambos hermanos, terminaron de cenar su ramen y terminar de sus bebidas y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos habitaciones.

Ya en su habitación por parte de Naruto este se acostó junto a su amigo Zeus a su lado junto a RotomDex poniendo su alarma para Que pudiera despertar a su socio.

-Buenas noches Zeus, y buenas noches RotomDex – Dijo Naruto mientras este se acostaba y esperaba el ansiado día.

- _Pika Pika Pi Pikachu(Buenas noche Naruto)/Buenas noches compañero_ – Dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Zeus y Rotom imitando la acción del rubio durmiéndose y a esperar que más aventuras le traerían a él.

Era otra noche más en la ciudad del amor de Luminoise.

 **Y al Día siguiente**

 **Ya en las afueras de ciudad Luminoise**

 **8 am**

Luego de que Naruto se despertara temprano como de costumbre junto a Zeus y RotomDex también se habían levantado y eso por la ayuda de Rotom al poner su alarma para que despertara a su compañero y tal como había prometido Naruto fue a ver a los pokémon que estaban descansando en una zona verde donde está ubicado atrás de la mansión donde vio a sus pokémon ya en óptimas condiciones y por lo tanto con una breve platica con ellos/as, decido llevarse a Zeus, Kurama, Videl, Yukino, Sakura y a Nami, mientras que Ace y Taiki descansaran en este lugar aunque les hubieran encantado viajar con Naruto, son compresibles al saber de la regla de los seis pokémon pero se alegraron al saber que en un futuro no muy lejano podrán llevarse más pokémon en su equipo.

Ya una vez tomado a sus seis pokémon en su Equipo ya Naruto junto a Zeus y RotomDex ya estaban en la afuera de la mansión, pero no si antes despedirse de sus padres, su hermanita Naruko, sus padrinos y sus tutores deseándoles éxitos en su aventura por la región de Kalos ahora en Solitario por parte del rubio ahora que andan en las afueras de ciudad Luminoise.

-Bueno, Zeus, RotomDex, tenemos que recorrer un largo recorrido hacia ciudad Santalune y si tenemos suerte llegaremos lo más pronto posible – Dijo Naruto, alzando su puño con sus compañeros y estos también se unieron junto a su entrenador en señal de asentimiento.

-Pika Pika Pikachu Pi Pika ( _Por supuesto que sí Naruto)/ Por supuesto que si Compañero_ – Dijeron también su compañeros Zeus y Rotom y juntos nuevamente vieron por última vez a ciudad Luminoise….Por ahora.

-¡Bien Ciudad Santalune aquí vamos! – Dijo Naruto alzando el puño hacia el Suroeste de ciudad Lumioinse.

Y sin tiempo que perder para nuestros héroes comenzaron su recorrido hacia la ciudad Santalune donde tendrían que recorrer por varios caminos donde Naruto junto a sus amigos donde tendría un camino interesante hacia su segundo combate de gimnasio.

Tal parecer que será un viaje tranquilo para Naruto y compañía.

 **Varios días después**

Luego de que el próximo guardián del aura y futuro maestro Pokémon Naruto Uzumaki junto a sus amigos Zeus y Rotomdex y compañía habían estado caminando desde la Ruta cuatro o también conocida como la Senda del Parterre, un lugar donde el clima es soleado, con muchos árboles de roble adornadas con flores de diferentes tipos de colores y clases tipos de bayas desde Bayas Oram, Aranja, Zidra, Atania y Meloc, ya en el centro de la ruta cuatro se encontraba la Fuente Nacar y un pequeño monumento donde tenía un par de estatuas de Horsea y Clamper en medio. Representa la armonía. Se sitúa en el centro de esta ruta. Su descripción dice: La aceptación como fuente de la armonía. Y por último de la ruta está decorado por varios laberintos hechos de hierbas que al parecer fueron podados de manera estética para decorar el lugar dando un lugar más pictórico y bello cosa que lo hicieron con éxito.

En plena ruta por parte de Naruto tuvo ligeros combates amistosos contra entrenadores citadinos por esta Ruta, desde entrenadores Novatos, Jardineros y Patinadores todos le daban buenos combates por parte de Naruto y cuando acababa la batalla siempre Naruto le daba una mano para cuidar sea a sus pokémon o la de sus oponentes ganándose el respeto de ellos ya que ganarse el respeto de todos con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Y por último antes de irse también se había topado con varios pokémon salvajes en esta ruta ante la vista de Naruto y Rotom bueno en especial Rotom ya que este comenzó miraba desde pokémon nativos como Flabébé hasta los foráneos de otras regiones como Ledyba, Combee hasta de Budew. Pokémon oriundos de Johto y Sinnoh.

Al parecer el tercer día en la ruta cuatro ya Naruto mientras estaba desayunando junto a Zeus con comida pokémon estaban leyendo noticias por parte de RotomDex para estar al tanto e as noticias en la región de Kalos.

- _Y dime Naruto, sabes algo sobre el siguiente líder de gimnasio_ – Pregunto RotomDex a su compañero rubio y este se puso un tanto pensativo ante la pregunta de Rotom.

-De hecho es ella, según sé que ella es una hábil especialista de tipo insecto y ser una fotógrafa galadornada con reconocimientos por parte de sus fotografías – Respondió Naruto a su compañero Rotom y este se interesó en que esa líder se especializa en tipo insecto

- _Con que tipo insecto… tienen debilidad ante el tipo Fuego, Volador y Roca, pero son fuertes ante tipo Planta, Psíquico y Siniestro_ – Explico RotomDex a su compañero y este vio una amplia de opciones para Naruto.

-Bueno entonces Kurama podrá encajarse y si puedo entrar a un centro poémon de ciudad Satalune puedo traer de relevo a Taiki pero no podré usar a Ace, sé que es de tipo fuego pero sería vulnerable al ser tipo siniestro, deberé capturar a un tipo volador mientras estemos aquí – Dijo Naruto analizando la situación que está metido el al ver contra quien se enfrentaría ante una líder de gimnasio especializada en tipo insecto.

- _Pika Pika Pi PIka Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pi Pikachu Pi Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pi (La tienes un poco complicada Naruto, pero si pudiste vencer a Meyer con tus amigos que tienes actualmente, seguro que podrás salir ileso de esa situación sin problema alguno, así que levanta ese ánimo y hay que continuar hacia ciudad Santalune)_ – Comento Zeus a su amigo al ver que seguía un tanto pensativo y a la vez preocupado por no contar con una buena baraja en contra una líder especializada de tipo insecto.

-Gracias por el apoyo Zeus y tienes razón, aun nos faltan por un caminar por recorrer a Ciudad Santalune – dijo Naruto terminando su merienda y comenzando a caminar hacia el sur donde se veía a unos metros la ciudad de Santalune.

 **Media hora después**

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros y de tres largos días en la ruta cuatro, por fin por parte de Naruto junto a la de sus compañeros habían llegado a la entrada de la ciudad de Santalune y segundo gimnasio por cual retar.

- _Hemos llegado al fin_ – Comento un aliviado RotomDex al ver el letrero.

- _Pika Pika Pi Pika Pi(Luego de tres días y de pasar caminando hemos llegado)_ – Comento Zeus con un suspiro de alivio también mirando tanto al letrero y la hermosa ciudad que está ahí presente.

-Ciudad Santalune/Novarte, hemos llegado para desafiarte – Comento naruto y con un asentimiento de sus amigos, el rubio entro a la ciudad luego de ver el letrero de bienvenida por parte de la ciudad en la cual decía….

''Ciudad Santalune: Una ciudad donde perduran las tradiciones''

Ya una vez dentro de la ciudad se asombraron por el lugar tan tranquilo y tan hogareño que este lugar se conservara desde hace siglos con algunos toques modernos de la moderna Kalos.

Ciudad Santalune/Novarte Se trata de un lugar encantador que se reconoce fácilmente por la gran fuente de piedra de un Roselia situada en la plaza central de la ciudad que en la se puede observar con claridad tras sentarse en los bancos cercanos a esta fuente. Cuentan con varios hogares estilo europeo-occidental (Estilo de la región de Niza, Francia) varios Cibercafés, Una Tienda de Ropa, una Tienda Pokémon, una Escuela de Entrenadores, para entrenadores novatos y citadinos por la región de Kalos, Alumbrado Público y Zonas de Áreas verdes por los alrededores de la ciudad y por supuesto el Gimnasio de Ciudad Santalune.

Aunque quisiera ya desafiar al gimnasio primero necesitaba descansar y decidió ir de inmediato al Centro de Pokémon para pedir hospedaje por esta noche y comenzar a planear su combate por la segunda medalla.

Pero ni al más entrar al centro pokémon se sorprendió al ver muchos entrenadores y entrenadores con muchos de sus pokémon muy heridos, casi la mayoría Debilitados con signos de haber librado una gran batalla, y tanto la enfermera Joy y su asistente Wigglytuff pero al ver la gran cantidad de heridos estaban un tanto abrumadas.

Tanto Naruto, Zeus y RotomDex estaban sorprendidos al ver tantos entrenadores y pokémon con lesiones, moretones al haber tenido una batalla de gimnasio, pero una al estilo Reglas Extremas.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? – Pregunto un shockeado Naruto al ver a varios entrenadores/oras, algunos eran novatos y otros que experimentados bastante agotados.

- _¿Pika Pika Pi Pika Pi?_ _(¿Hay muchos pokémon heridos?)_ – Pregunto Zeus bastante preocupado al ver a varios pokemon debilitados.

- _Bib bip…muchas heridas son de cortes, moretones y hematomas… hmm algo me dice que eso fue responsable de un pokémon salvaje. Y uno hostil_ – Dedujo un RotomDex al examinar a varios de los pokémon debilitados siento asentidos por Wigglytuff.

-¿Quién fue el responsable de ese tal acto? – Pregunto nuevamente Naruto al aire a ver quién le respondería y le dieran algunas pistas de los responsables.

-¿Es obvio que hicieron The Shield? – Respondió una voz Femenina detrás del rubio que ni al más oírla se sobresaltó extrañando mucho a Zeus y RotomDex por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-(Oh Arceus… por favor que no sea ella… que no sea ella) – Suplico pensando Naruto sudando a Mares al girar lentamente antes de toparse con cierta chica que le hacía erizar al pobre rubio.

-¡Naru-Tan! – Dijo la misma chica ahora con una voz alegre llena de energía y ni al más verla la chica. Naruto se puso Blanco del miedo causando gran conmoción por parte de sus amigos al ver la expresión de terror en su amigo, era muy poco común.

-(Oh No…. Oh no… porque está aquí ella, que no debería estar viajando) – Pensó un aterrado Naruto al ver a la chica que era nada más ni menos que su querida prima mayor… Serafall Sitri.

Serafall Sitri es una hermosa joven chica de unos 15 años de edad (ahí será un poco más joven que de 18 años en DxD) con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado, sus ojos son de tono purpura. Que a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una adolescente en plena pubertad, ya tenía el cuerpo desarrollado de una joven adulta, en especial en su busto de Copa C. Su vestimenta consta de un vestido corto que le llega hasta la parte superior del muslo de color purpura con bordes adornados de color negro, un chaleco con escote de color negro con hebilla de un Corazón plateado, Medias de Nylon de color negro junto con un par de botas altas que le llegan a las rodillas de color negro con Agujetas, junto con una Gorra Blanca y un Morral de color negro junto con una Pulsera Z en la muñeca derecha y el brazalete con la piedra llave en la muñeca izquierda.

-¡Vaya Naru-Tan, me alegra verte ahora ya como entrenador Pokemon! – Dijo Serafall a Naruto que seguía estático al ver a su querida prima en Ciudad Santalune, y se supone que estaría por Hoenn o Sinnoh en los concursos Pokémon, y no en Kalos.

Y sin que Naruto tuviera oportunidad de Moverse, Serafall lo atrapo con un fuerte apretón de "abrazo mortal" que para la mala fortuna de Naruto quedó atrapado entre el busto de Serafall asfixiándolo por la falta de Aire.

-Sera… por favor… aire… por favor – Trato de decir el pobre de Naruto ante la incredulidad de Pikachu que comenzó a sentir miedo al ver a su pobre amigo atrapado en el ''abrazo mortal'' por parte de su Prima, mientras que RotomDex comenzaba a fotografiarlos.

- _(Esto pasara a la posteridad jejejeje_ ) – Pensó un alegre RotomDex al tener la foto de su compañero siendo abrazado por su querida prima Serafall y lo demostró al mostrar en su pantalla digital un Emojin Diabólico.

Serafall al ver que ya había abrazado lo suficiente al pobre de su Primo lo soltó para el alivio del rubio ya que comenzó a recuperar su color y tomar grandes bocanadas de Aire puro que tanto extrañaba.

-Uffff… Gracias… También me alegra de verte… Serafalll – Dijo ya más aliviado Naruto al recuperar su aire para luego abrazar con cariño a su prima que no había visto desde hace tiempo,

-Me alegra verte Naru-Tan, me siento orgullosa en que ya dieras tu primer paso hacia la liga Kalos, y tu camino como Guardián del Aura – Comento Serafall feliz por el abrazo dado por su primo y esta se enfocó en su mirada a Zeus que le comenzaron a erizar sus orejas en señal de alerta máxima.

- _(Pika Pika PI Pika Pika Pikachu) (Hay Arceus, todavía quiero vivir, no quiero morir abrazado por tal chica)_ – Pensó Zeus al ver la cara Inocente de Serafall al verlo y tubo muchos traumas al sentir esos abrazos casi mortales para él.

-También me alegra de verte Zeus-Chan, y Rotom-Tan – Dijo Serafall también feliz de ver tanto a Zeus y a RotomDex que comenzaron a sentir un mal presentimiento en la fuerza.

\- _Pika Pika Pi Pika Pikachu (Oh diablos….ya valió Bertha para nosotros)/_ _(Oh diablos….ya valió Bertha para nosotros)_ – Pensaron al unísono tanto Zeus y RotomDex con mucho miedo en su ser.

Y luego de otro fuerte apretón de abrazo mortal por parte de la Azabache (cosa que al final pudo hacer su abrazos especial, porque no le dejaron hacerlo cuando visitaba a sus primos o eran ellos, pero si abrazar a sus primos, pero cuando no estaban presente los pokémons de Naruto ni el RotomDex de Naruto) ya se encontraban alejados en un cuarto del centro pokémon luego de que le s dieran un hospedaje por dos días en Ciudad Santalune por parte de ambos primos ya podrían hablar ya más tranquilos.

-Bueno Serafall, ¿me puedes contar sobre The Shield? – Pregunto Naruto a su prima y esta decidió responderle al rubio.

-Bueno Naru-Tan, desde hace un tiempo se ha estado escuchando en los bosques Santalune varios extraños pokémon muy fuertes, ágiles y tácticos han vencido a cientos de pokémon e inclusive no les dan ni tiempo para contraatacar o para la retirada, ni siquiera los entrenadores que trataron capturarlo, fracasan sin misericordia alguna y todos terminaron así y se llaman The Shield al ser que ellos proteger el bosque con fiereza y por su dura resistencia y de ahí su nombre – Dijo Serafall a Naruto explicándole la situación del misterio provocado por esos pokemon misteriosos que están ocultos en la entrañas del Bosque Santalune.

-Ya veo, así está la situación, hmmm interesante, si nadie ha podido ver quiénes eran, será más difícil a quien se están enfrentando… aunque sigo sorprendido en que nadie le pudiera dar cierta lucha a estos pokémon, deben estar trabajando juntos con mucha estrategia – Comento Naruto muy pensativo con seriedad al ver que estos pokémon estarían causando más problemas a los entrenadores que quieran entrar al bosque.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora Naru-Tan? - Pregunto Serafall a Naruto y este decidió recoger su mochila y poner a Zeus y a RotomDex en sus hombros.

-Iré a investigar sobre ellos, y si resultan ser hostiles, hare lo posible en detenerlos, solo espero no recurrirlo sino… usare las medidas drásticas – Respondió Naruto a su prima sabiendo que había tomado su opción de investigar en el bosque Santalune, ella también se paró del lugar.

-No puedo dejarte que Naru-Tan vaya solo, te acompañare por si necesitas que te cubra las espaldas – Dijo Serafall con una sonrisa alegre mientras que le guiñaba su ojos provocando cierto sonrojo por parte de Naruto que a pesar de ser primos no podía negar de la belleza de la azabache.

-Gracias por la ayuda Serafall, bien no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo Naruto junto a Serafall, Zeus y RotomDex comenzaron a retirarse de momento del centro pokémon de ciudad Santalune que todavía esta abarrotada de entrenadores y pokémon heridos, y tal como lo dijeron dejaron ciudad Santalune para adentrarse hacia unos metros al bosque Santalune

El bosque Santalune/Novarte es hogar de varios pokémon nativos de la región de Kalos donde se pueden convivir en armonía tanto humanos y pokémon, pero también se puede uno que atrapar varios pokemon de otras regiones.

Y es ahí donde tanto Naruto y Serafall con la compañía de Zeus y RotomDex que seguían caminando hacia el bosque.

-Y cuéntame Serafall, como se encuentra Sona – Comento Naruto ya que también hacía tiempo que no recordaba a su otra prima que es la hermana menor de Serafall.

-Bueno, So-Tan se encuentra en Alola en la escuela pokémon ya que ella decidió estudiar en la escuela para prepararse y ser una As de Frente de Batalla – Respondió, Serafall a Naruto y este le alegro al saber que su prima estuviera por la región de Alola estudiando en la escuela pokémon y esperaba que por suerte ahí se hiciera muy buenos amigos, ya que recordaba la seriedad de su prima y esperaba que se desenvolviera más y fuera más sociable como su hermana mayor.

-¿Y Dime Serafall como está tu actual equipo? – Pregunto nuevamente Naruto pero ahora como más confianza en saber más que tal le ha ido en estos años para la hermana Sitri.

-Veamos… Cuento actualmente con veinte pokémon en mi equipo de Unova, Alola, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto y Kanto, a excepción de aquí en Kalos Naru-Tan – Respondió Serafall dejando boquiabierto al pobre Naruto junto a sus amigos al ver la gran cantidad de pokémon que ha capturado por parte de la Azabache Sitri.

-Algo me dice que tienes mucho en que contarme Serafall – Comento un deprimido Naruto al ver que su prima lo había superado en cantidad de Pokémon obtenidos por su prima, ella cuenta con veinte pokémon mientras que Naruto actualmente cuenta con ocho pokémon.

-Y te los contare con gusto Naru-Tan pero ahora tenemos una misión por terminar, mira ya hemos llegado al bosque Santalune – Dijo Serafall mostrando a su primo la entrada del bosque Santalune lleno de vida con pokémon salvajes tanto oriundos de Kalos y de otras regiones.

-Ufff bien prima, déjamelo a mi, mientras tu me cuidas las espaldas por si estos piden refuerzos-Dijo Naruto a su prima y esta asintió a la petición por parte del rubio y tanto Naruto, Zeus y RotomDex dieron un suspiro en el cielo y entraron en las entrañas del interior del Bosque Santalune.

-(Que la fuerza me acompañe) – Pensó Naruto ya dentro del bosque donde pudo sentir muchas presencias en el bosque, la mayoría de ellas pacíficas y tranquilas al sentir el aura de varios pokemon viviendo en el bosque, desde los pokémon tipo Insecto como Scatterbug, Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, hasta los pocos usuales como Pansear, Pansage y Panpour… al parecer el bosque está muy tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo para en su opinión.

Tanto Naruto y Zeus sabían que demasiada tranquilidad en un lugar, era una llamada de alerta donde indican que habrá una emboscada en cualquier momento… y tal como le predijo… hay dos presencias hostiles cercas de los bosques. Una en la rama de los árboles, y otra en los cielos volando debajo de sus cabezas.

-(Ya están aquí, al parecer el primero es un tipo volador, así que Zeus podrá con ellos, pero el segundo… hmmm no sé de qué tipo sea pero se ve que quiere dar pelea, y yo se lo daré) – Pensó Naruto al ver que el lugar de pronto se puso muy callado y al ver los pokémon salvajes alejándose del lugar donde tanto Zeus que está moviendo sus orejas sintió las presencias y Rotom este también esta en alerta.

-Zeus, prepárate, al parecer tendrás tu primer combate, cuento contigo compañero – Pregunto/Ordeno Naruto a su amigo Zeus y este dio una mirada retadora soltando chispas en sus mejillas indicado que si.

-Por supuesto que sí, y no te preocupes Naruto, ya detecte una presencia detrás de nosotros, déjame hacer el primer ataque-Respondio Zeus pidiendo que diera la iniciativa en su primer ataque cosa que accedió Naruto, ya que con los rumores escuchados que ellos atacaban rápido sin titubeos, ellos también usarían su táctica.

- _Pika Pika Pi Pikachu (Bien Zeus, usa electrobola/Bola Voltio hacia esa dirección)_ – Ordeno Naruto a Zeus y este creo un Orbe hecho de energía eléctrica de su cola comprimiéndola y lanzarla con fuerza hacia los árboles que estaban detrás de su entrenador y al instante en los árboles, la misteriosa figura lanza una especie de burbujas pegajosas en dirección a la Electrobola de Zeus provocando que ambos ataques choquen en una nube de Humo.

Y tal como lo estimo, la misteriosa figura se lanza en dirección suya, atacándolo con Corte al ver la mano de esta con una especie de Cuchillo resplandeciéndolo.

-Contraatácalo con Cola de Hierro/Cola Férrea – Ordeno Naruto nuevamente al ver la misteriosa figura que está usando el ataque de Corte, y Zeus sin rechistar usa con su cola ya resplandeciendo contraataco con el corte empujando a la misteriosa figura hacia las ramas de los árboles, y se mostraba parte de su apariencia.

Se trata de un pequeño pokémon cuadrúpedo similar a la de una Rana aunque por sus burbujas de color crema en su cuello que le llega hasta la espalda. Tiene un cuerpo celeste claro con una franja azul oscura entre sus ojos de color amarillo y pupilas negras. Tiene una coloración blanca en sus manos que se asemejan a guantes.

Naruto sabía que esta misteriosa figura es un Froakie, pero este Froakie no tiene el color ordinario como el de los demás, este era más claro indicando que este es un Shiny. Uno muy extraño y más que estuviera en estado salvaje.

Pero antes de que pudiera dialogar por parte del rubio sintió la otra presencia cayendo en picada en dirección suya, y vio la mirada del froakie vio que el era el suñuelo y el atacante real era el que iba a atacar.

-Zeus evádelo y atácalo con Electrobola/Bola Voltio – Nuevamente ordeno Naruto y Zeus nuevamente esquivo el ataque de un Picotazo y aprovechando que lo había evadido creo un urbe de energía eléctrica comprimida que en la cual la lanzo directamente hacia el atacante, pero no contaba que el Froakie Shiny lanzara sus Fruburbujas repeliendo ataque hy en consecuencia revelando la identidad del pequeño pokémon

Se trata de un Fletchling Shiny y este consta de una cabeza de color rojo anranajado y el resto de su cuerpo de color naranja Fuego a excepción de su cola, que es negro Grisáceo con una raya blanca en medio, y el pequeño triángulo amarillo que tiene al lado de los ojos.

Tanto Froakie y Fletchling Shiny se posaron en la rama de los árboles con miradas hostiles hacia Naruto y sus amigos y detrás del Rubio se encontraba mirando ocultamente la azabache Sitri que esta como espectadora mirando cómo le iba a su primo y ver que tal ha aprendido durante el año en Alola.

-(Por lo que veo no será necesario que intervenga en esta contienda, Continua así Naru-Tan) – Pensó la azabache con una sonrisa al ver que Naruto está comenzando a lucirse tanto como entrenador pokémon y como Guardián del Aura.

De regreso a la contienda, tanto Fletchling y Froakie estaban mirando atentos a nuestros héroes ver quien daba el primer movimiento, mientras que Naruto esta le dio una mirada indrecta a RotomDex en que le diera información en los dos pokémon shinys.

- _En eso estoy Compañero…Bip bip…..Froakie, el Pokémon rana burbuja, del tipo Agua. Froakie crea burbujas en su pecho y espalda llamadas "fruburbujas", las cuales actúan como un cojín y suavizan el golpe del ataque de un oponente. Este Froakie es Macho y tiene la habilidad de Torrente y la Habilidad Oculta de Mutatipo. Se desconoce sus técnicas…Bip Bip…. Fletchling, el Pokémon pequeño petirrojo, del tipo Normal y Volador. Su carácter amigable lo convierte en un Pokémon muy dócil. Ahora bien, en cuanto se pone a combatir, se vuelve un adversario implacable. Este Fletchling es Hembra y cuenta con la habilidad Sacapecho y la Habilidad Oculta de Alas Vendaval. Se desconoce sus técnicas_ – Explico en su base de datos RotomDex toda la información necesaria por parte de Naruto al ver que se enfrentaría ante un tipo agua y un tipo volador, ya tenía una estrategia, ahora a ponerlo en la práctica.

\- _Fro Fro Froakie Fro (Largo de aquí Forasteros, esta tierra no les pertenece)_ – Dijo Froakie con mirada hostil hacia Naruto

- _Flet Flet Fletchling Flet (Marchaos de aquí antes de que se sientan nuestra furia)_ – También dijo con hostilidad Fletchling comenzando a aletear sus alas con la que levantaron mucho aire en señal de provocación.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que resolvamos este duelo, Zeus puedes contra ellos y entrar en razón – Pregunto Naruto a su amigo y este se puso al frente con una mirada en la que decida aceptaba el desafío.

- _Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pika Pi (No te preocupes, he estado deseando en este combate para mostrar todo lo que he aprendido amigo mio y no dejare que me intimiden mas)_ – Respondió Zeus con fuerza mostrando su poder al soltar más chispas en sus mejillas en forma de advertencia a Froakie y Fletchling.

\- _Fro (Adelante)_ – Dijo Frokie alentando que lo atacara

- _Flet Flet (Caeras de todas maneras)_ – También comento Fletchling en forma de burla hacia su rival.

Y sin ninguna provocación alguna, Tanto froakie se lanzó al combate lanzando con un Pulso de Agua/HidroPulso mientras que Fletchling voló lo más alto para atacarlo a distancia.

Zeus contrarréstalo con Electrobola/Bola Voltio Y atácalo con Ataque Rápido – Ordeno Naruto y tal como dijo Zeus había creado una electrobola de su cola para lanzarla en dirección al pulso de Agua contrarrestándolo creándose una densa nube de humo cosa que aprovecho Zeus al efectuarse con ataque rápido que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Froakie y este decidió evitarlo dando un salto despistándolo.

Froakie nuevamente lo atacaría ahora a corta distancia con Corte, y Fletcling en los cielos caia en picada con un Ataque de Ala hacia Zeus.

-Zeus, repelos con Impactrueno/Rayo – Ordeno el rubio y Zeus soltó unos potentes rayos en las direcciones de Froakie y Fletchling obligando a tomar medidas evasivas ya que al ser tipo volador y agua eran vulnerables al tipo eléctrico.

Pero froakie al ver un punto ciego decidió atacarlo con corte nuevamente y dando en el objetivo lesionando a Zeus obligando a retroceder.

 _-Pika Pika Pi (Auch eso si dolió y mucho)_ – dijo Zeus con mucho dolor.

Para Froakie al ver que había dado a su rival pensó que la victoria era suya hasta que…..

Froakie se quedó quieto debido que en su cuerpo se quedó paralizado gracias a la habilidad de Zeus y eso se noto en la mueca de dolor por Froakie al tratar de moverse.

-Bendita sea la Electricidad estática, Zeus, nuevamente Ataque Rápido a Froakie – Ordeno Naruto y ya un poco mejor luego del ataque de Corte de Froakie, Zeus este se lanzó al ataque con un ataque rápido en dirección de froakie que este está luchando ante la parálisis.

Y justamente que lo iba atacar Zeus, Fletchling ataca desde arriba con Viento Cortante en dirección a Zeus obligando a tomar medidas evasivas ante el alivio de Froakie.

-(Maldición, tanto Froakie y Fletchling están luchando con sólida estrategia, tengo que planear algo y rápido) – Pensó Naruto al ver el por qué estos dos eran los causantes de estos problemas en el bosque Santalune, son un Tag Team sólido y versátil.

- _Fro Fro Froakie Fro Froakie (Hey chaval, te rindes ahora, lo que me hicisteis solo me hicisteis cosquillas)_ – dijo Froakie.

- _Flet Flet Fletchling Flet Fletchling (Te ahorraremos de tu derrota y retírate, que decides ahora chaval)_ – dijo Fletchling.

-Lo que decidiré es esto, Zeus, nuevamente Ataque Rápido en Froakie y Fletchling – Ordeno rápidamente Naruto y Zeus con suma agilidad tacleo a Froakie que trato de esquivarlo sino fuera por la parálisis fue tacleado provocando gran daño y Fletchling al ver se lanzó al ataque con un Picotazo pero no contaba que junto a Fletchling y Froakie usaran Doble equipo creando muchas copias de ellos en todo el campo de batalla causando conmoción a Zeus.

- _Fro Fro Froakie (No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente)_ – Dijo Froakie

- _Flet Flet (Lucharemos hasta el final)_ – También dijo Fletcnling

- _Pika Pika Pikchu Pi Pi Pika (Si es así como quieren… los venceré a los dos, Naruto es el momento de ponerlo en práctica)_ – Dijo Zeus a su amigo y este comprendió que era el momento en usar ese ataque.

-Zeus, ataca a a todos con Onda de Choque/Onda Voltio – Ordeno Naruto y Zeus sonriendo soltó un rayo de color azul eléctrico desde sus mejillas que ataco a todos los clones de Froakie y Fletchling golpeándolos a los originales causando gran daño en ambos pokemon al ser débiles de tipo Agua y Volador, les causo más daño.

Tanto Froakie y Fletchling al recibir tanto daño por la Onda de Choque todavía se levantaron pero con mucho dolor y decidieron atacar otro ataque más y decidieron atacar con Pulso de Agua y Viento Cortante en dirección a Zeus.

-Zeus terminemos esto con Tacleada de Voltios/Placaje Eléctrico en Froakie y Fletchling – Ordeno con fuerza Naruto y Zeus tomo vuelo al correr con suma velocidad reuniendo mucha electricidad en su cuerpo y comenzando a gritar con mucha más fuerza al sentir más fuerza en su tacleada para que luego fue envuelto en una masa de energía eléctrica de color amarillo listo para taclear a Froakie y Fletchling esperanzados en que sus ataques a distancia fueron repelidos por la tacleada de voltios los golpeo directamente a ambos pokémon cayendo debilitados.

Zeus se detuvo al ver a estos dos pokémon debilitados aunque también cayó al suelo debido a que la Tacleada de voltios, tenía un efecto secundario y era en que también se hiciera daño con ese ataque.

-(Carajo, Tacleada de voltios es un poderoso ataque, pero es una arma de doble filo, tendré que entrenar con Zeus a que evite el daño de la tacleada de voltios… pero ahora tengo que terminar este asunto con ellos dos ahora) – Pensó Naruto al ver los efectos colaterales al ver esta técnica pero decidió que eso lo resolvería después y tendría que atrapar a estos dos pokémon para que evitara más problemas.

Y con ello saco un par de pokebolas en su mochila en cada mano y ante el asentimiento por Zeus y Rotom, Naruto decidió terminar esta batalla lanzando las dos pokebolas en las cabezas de Froakie y Fletchling debilitados que no opusieron resistencia alguna en la captura, y espero hasta que la captura fuera existosa y esperando a los tres segundos se escuchó un pequeño Click en las pokebolas.

Al ver que la captura fue exitosa Naruto junto a Zeus y RotomDex decidieron investigar y el rubio recogió ambas pokebola con sus manos, sintió el aura de ambos de pasar a hostiles a unas más tranquilas, pero aun así quisiera hablar con ellos y entablar una amistad con ellos.

-(Bienvenido a la familia Froakie y Fletchling) – Pensó Naruto dándole la bienvenida a la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze a sus dos nuevos pokémon al equipo y los puso en su cinturón y en su hombro a Zeus ya muy agotado y lesionado por tal combate.

- _Excelente trabajo Naruto, y tú también Zeus esa tacleada de voltios sí que es de temer_ – Comento RotomDex felicitando a sus amigos luego de un complicado combate que tuvieron.

-Gracias RotomDex, pero el que se merece todo el mérito es Zeus, te luciste muy bien en el combate siendo tu primera vez que luchas, gran trabajo Zeus – Felicito Naruto a su compañero que seguía exhausto tras su lucha y ante los efectos de la tacleada de voltios.

- _Pika Pika Pi Pika Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Pika (No fue nada, tenía que dejarlo todo o nada ante el combate, pero aun así me va doler mañana cuando me vaya a dormir)_ – Dijo Zeus sonriendo con una mueca de dolor por tantas heridas y energías agotadas que se gastó.

-Bien ya hay que retirarnos… – Fue lo que dijo el rubio pero otro abrazo mortal por parte de Serafall que ha estado viendo todo el combate de su primo y no pudo más y le dio otro tremendo abrazo mortal al pobre rubio que le agarraron con la guardia baja.

-¡Lo lograste Naru-Tan, sabía que ganarías, eres un tremendo entrenador! – Dijo una emocionada Serafall abrazando a Naruto que este comenzaba a sentir sus huesos quebrarse y la falta de aire se hizo notar.

-Prima… por favor, no me… tortures… ahhh – Trato de decir algo Naruto pero el abrazo de su prima más en la posición que estaba un tanto comprometedora, lo estaba torturando sea de vergüenza o la falta de aire.

Luego de que Naruto diera una señal a su prima en que paraba, la azabache detuvo su acción y una vez que dejo que el rubio recuperaba aire, felicitaba por su éxito en su combate y la buena captura y eso le daba orgullo a la Sitri al ver que Naruto puede valerse por su cuenta, tal como un Guardián del Aura.

Ambos guardianes del aura decidieron dejar el bosque Santalune para dirigirse hacia el Noreste a Ciudad Santalune donde fueron directamente al Centro Pokémon, donde puso a Zeus junto a Froakie y Fletchling con la enfermera Joy ya un poco más aliviada al ver que todos sus pacientes ya fueron atendidos y ella junto a Winglypuff fueron a curar a los pokémon de Naruto que estaría ya dados de alta hasta la mañana siguiente cosa que tuvo que acceder Naruto y al ver que estaba atardeciendo era el momento de descansar con su prima Serafall acompañándolo. Pero antes de irse a dormir, mando a Kurama y Yukino a casa, diciéndoles a ambos que capturo dos pokémon nuevos y quiere que se queden con él para que se familiaricé con su nuevo entrenador y familia, cosa que ambos aceptaron.

 **Varias horas después**

Aun en el centro pokémon de ciudad Santalune luego de cenar, ir a su habitación, y de darse una ducha ambos primos por separado (aunque Serafall pregunto a Naruto si quería ducharse con ella y él rechazo) estaban en sus respectivas camas, obviamente en camas diferentes para cada uno, y hablaban un poco antes de irse a dormir.

-Seguro que no quieres retar mañana con la líder de gimnasio Naru-Tan – Pregunto Serafall a su primo y este lo negó

-Aun no Prima, primero quiero entrenar con Froakie y Fletchling por si la situación acredita – Respondió Naruto con un suspiro al ver que tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Bueno Naru-Tan, te ayudare a entrenar a tus pokémon mientras estaré contigo viajando por Kalos, así que no deberías preocuparte – Dijo Serafall al ver que primero quisiera tener un plan ante la líder de gimnasio.

-Vale Prima será mejor que descansemos, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer en ciudad Santalune – Dijo Naruto indicando a su prima que era el momento a dormir.

-Está bien Naru-Tan, que descanses bien – Dijo Serafall, para después irse a dormir.

-Igualmente prima, que descanses bien – Dijo Naruto, para después dormirse.

Y tal como lo acordaron, ambos primos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas con sueño luego de un día bastante pesado y duro para Naruto y esperaba que en estos días en ciudad Santalune no fueran tan pesados como el día de hoy.

 **Y al día siguiente**

Nuevamente en Ciudad Santalune luego de que los primos Naruto Uzumaki y Serafall Sitri hallaran dormido plácidamente en el centro pokémon a primera hora de la mañana tanto Serafall y Naruto se habían despertado temprano gracias a RotomDex de Naruto, fueron directamente al Loving donde esta una despierta enfermera Joy con la bandeja de dos pokebolas junto a Zeus ya al 100% de sus energías renovadas.

-Listo Naruto-San, tus Pokémon ya se encuentran en perfectas condiciones – Dijo la enfermera Joy entregándole las pokebolas al rubio mientras que Zeus saltaba al hombro de su amigo.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Joy, le agradezco por curar a mis amigos – Dijo Naruto agradeciendo a la enfermera Joy que le devolvió una sonrisa cálida por parte de la enfermera.

-Lo hago con gusto, este es mi deber como enfermera ayudar a los pokémon necesitados – Dijo la enfermera Joy a Naruto, para después tanto Naruto y Serafall se despidieran de la enfermera Joy con un saludo mientras se dirigían a la salida del centro pokémon.

-Bien prima, Zeus y RotomDex, hay que darle una cálida bienvenida a Froakie y a Fletchling, Salgan amigos – Dijo Naruto al lanzar sus pokebolas al aire sacando a Froakie y Fletchling mirando a su nuevo entrenador.

- _Fro Fro (Yoh, que tal)_ – Dijo Froakie saludando con su pata a Naruto

- _Flet Flet (Buenos días)_ – También saludo Fletchling extendiendo su ala derecha en señal de saludo a Naruto.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos, sé que ayer no tuvimos una presentación calurosa, pero eso ya es el pasado, mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki y quiero presentarles a mis amigos – dijo Naruto a sus nuevos amgos.

- _Pika Pika Pi Pika Pikachu (Hola, soy Pikachu pero mi Mote (Nombre) es Zeus)_ – dijo Zeus a sus nuevos compañeros.

- _Alola compañeros soy RotomDex_ – dijo Rotom.

-Encantada en conocerlos, soy Serafall Sitri, prima de Naru-Tan – También saludo la mayor de las Sitris a los pokémon saludándolos también,

-Bien Froakie y Fletchling, ya que una vez nos presentamos, quisiera comprometerme entre todos que de ahora en adelante seremos una familia y nos estaremos apoyando del uno y del otro en esta aventura, les parece bien – Pregunto nuevamente Naruto a sus nuevos amigos y estos se les quedaron mirando al ver la propuesta de su nuevo entrenador y asintieron.

- _Fro Fro Froakie Fro Fro Froakie (Vale, me ganaste por las buenas, así que acepto Naruto)_ – Dijo Froakie aceptando ser nuevo integrante de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze.

- _Flet Flet Fletchling Flet fletchling(Sera interesante estar en una familia, así que acepto también)_ – También comento Fletchling también aceptando ser la nueva intrigante de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze.

-Pues bienvenidos sean amigos míos… de ahora de adelante Froakie tu nombre será Hitoshi y el tuyo Fletchling será Ravel, ¿les gustan sus nuevos Motes chicos/as? – Dijo y pregunto Naruto sonriendo a sus nuevos amigos y estos les gustaron estos nuevos nombres, les quedan bien, en cuanto a personalidad.

-Perfecto, bien Hitoshi (Froakie) y Ravel (Fletchling) durante estos días, estaremos entrenando con los demás amigos que tenemos, ya que en unos días estaremos enfrentando a una líder de gimnasio especializada en tipo insecto y necesitare de todo su ayuda, así que que dicen Hitoshi y tu Ravel – Dijo Naruto a Froakie y Fletchling y no lo dudaron dos veces ya que tanto su nuevo entrenador y ellos deseaban luchar y ganar.

- _Fro Fro Froakie Fro Fro Froakie (Perfecto, si el rival es fuerte, mejor para nosotros)/Flet Flet Fletchling Flet Flet Fletchling (Perfecto, si el rival es fuerte, mejor para nosotros)_ – Comentaron al mismo tiempo Hitoshi y Ravel sonriendo al rubio y este se alegró al ver que puede confiar en ellos y también lo notaron tanto Zeus, RotomDex y Serafall.

-Entonces, vayamos a entrenar Hitoshi y Ravel, tenemos mucho en que entrenar y prepararnos para ganar la segunda medalla, así que adelante – Dijo Naruto llevándose junto a su equipo y a su prima a una zona donde hay un pequeño campo de batalla de entrenamiento donde podían entrenar tranquilamente y mejorar el rendimiento de sus nuevos pokémon y rezar para que tuviera éxito en su combate en el gimnasio.

 **3 días después**

 **En las afueras del gimnasio de ciudad Santalune**

Luego de tres días de puro entrenamiento para Hitoshi y Ravel junto con Zeus, Nami, Sakura y Videl para mejorar en sus técnicas, y habilidades para los novatos… bueno ni tan novatos ya que para la sorpresa para Naruto ante la mirada de Serafall que también está ayudando a su primo en su entrenamiento y la para la opinión de la mayor de las Sitri, tanto Hitoshi y Ravel están listos para el combate en el gimnasio Santalune.

Y no por nada Ya Hitoshi había mejorado en su velocidad y en ataques, solo le preocupaba su bajas defensas pero lo compensaba con los nuevos ataques que ha aprendido como Hidrobomba, Pantalla de Humo, Sustituto y el mas difícil de manejar, Antiaéreo. Mientras que con Ravel esta aprendió nuevos ataques como Ataque Rápido, Ala de Acero, Danza de Plumas y Acróbata, un buen set ante pokémon de tipo insecto.

Y no solo entrenamiento tenían, a veces Tanto Naruto y Serafall al ver el ardió entrenamiento de sus pokémon dejaban que disfrutaban de la tarde mientras que ambos primos disfrutaban de lo que le podría dar Ciudad Santalune. Desde Serafall visitando a los Cafés y a la tiendas de Ropa y Naruto disfrutando del exterior mirando pokémon salvajes con sus amigos y dando recorridos por la ciudad.

Al pasar los días entrenando ya habían terminado y en el quinto día ya Naruto junto a Serafall y sus compañeros Zeus y RotomDex están listos para enfrentarse ante la líder de gimnasio.

-¿Listo para enfrentarse ante su líder de gimnasio? – Pregunto Serafall al ver la expresión del rubio un poco nervioso.

-Sí, solo un poco nervioso… si lose… sé que no debo estar nervioso pero cada vez que estoy en un nuevo reto siempre me dan nervios de la emoción, pero no te preocupes Serafall, esta victoria la ganare con mis amigos – Respondió Naruto seguro de si mismo ante el alivio de la azabache y de sus compañeros.

Y con un suspiro y un rezo de último minuto abrió las puertas del gimnasio, revelando que en la sala principal era más que una galería de arte de fotografías de HD, todas de ellas pokémon de tipo Insectos, desde las evoluciones de un Caterpie, Metapod a Buttrefree, y las más complejas que son la de un Larvesta y Volcarona

y al parecer en la galería no estaba tan sola ya que se encontraba una joven mujer de unos 20 años de edad de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Tiene el pelo recogido con un broche en su nuca, dejando solo dos mechones en su frente. Tiene una musculosa/Top blanca que le queda por el ombligo y un pantalón ajustado de color azul verdoso con grandes bolsillos en los costados. Calza unas botas negras con detalles en los cordones del mismo color que su pantalón. Siempre lleva consigo una cámara de fotos.

(Adivinen quien es esa chica… digamos que es hermana de cierta Reportera de Kalos)

-Hola mucho gusto, bienvenido sean al gimnasio Santalune y la Galería de Arte, Soy Violeta Líder de Gimnasio – Se presento Violeta con una sonrisa ante los guardianes del aura.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y estos son mis compañeros, Zeus y RotomDex – Se presentó Naruto a sus amigos a la líder de gimnasios.

- _Pika Pi (Hola, mucho gusto)_ – dijo Zeus.

- _Alola Rotom_ – dijo Rotom.

-Mucho gusto Violeta, soy Serafall Sitri, prima de Naruto Uzumaki – Se había presentado la azabache.

-(Hmm con que es el hijo del antiguo campeón de Kalos, he estado oyendo rumores de su victoria ante Meyer… este día se pondrá interesante) – Pensó Violeta al ver el hijo del antiguo campeón de Kalos, aquí, y esperaba que su hijo le diera buena batalla ya que los últimos retadores no aguantaron mucho ante sus pokémon y esperaba un reto desafiante para la rubia fotógrafa.

-Debo admitir que tus fotografías son muy buenas, tienes un buen ojo artístico Violeta – Comento Naruto siendo sincero ya que también le atrae el arte.

-Me alegra que alguien más disfruten del arte de la fotografía… pero dejemos de hablar de las fotografías por un rato, dime Retador estás listo para una batalla por la medalla Insecto – Pregunto Violeta con tono de Líder de gimnasio mirando a Naruto de manera retadora.

-Por supuesto que si y no me iré de aquí sin vencerte Violeta – Respondió también de manera retadora Naruto aceptando el desafío por parte de Violeta.

-Muy bien, pues sígueme retador, el campo de batalla está detrás de la galería de Arte-Dijo Violeta invitando a Naruto y compañía que la siguiera donde Violeta oprimió un botón oculto de una fotografía donde revelo una puerta oculta mostrando el campo de batalla y vaya que sigue sorprendiendo a nuestros héroes

El campo de batalla del gimnasio Santalune tenía una temática del tipo insecto y consta de áreas verdes donde viven los pokémon tipo insecto dentro de un invernadero donde en el centro esta el campo de batalla ordinario con los bordes decorados de Mármol blanco y las gradas en los lados donde tienen buena vista.

Y ya en el centro de batalla se encuentra la réferi que es una joven chica vestida con una blusa floreada, pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos verdes con un peinado con estilo de colmena decorado con una pequeña flor, unos aretes en forma de una baya color naranja y claro también con los banderines oficiales de la liga pokémon de Kalos.

Ya una vez que Violeta y Naruto están en sus respectivos lugares esperando que la referi diera el inicio, en las gradas se encuentra Serafall apoyando a su primo.

-La batalla del Gimnasio de ciudad Santalune será entre la Líder de Gimnasio Violeta y el Retador Naruto Uzumaki de Ciudad Luminoise. Cada entrenador Usara solo tres pokémon cada uno y solamente el retador se le permite sustituirlos en plena batalla y la batalla terminara cuando los tres Pokémon de algún bando no puedan continuar – Dijo la Árbitro tanto a la líder de gimnasio y al Retador.

-Bien Naruto, para mi primer pokémon será este, Surskit sal Ahora-Dijo Violeta sacando su pokebola revelando a un pequeño pokémon de color azul parecido a una araña con cuatro patas.

-Con que Surskit ehh… RotomDex, una ayudadita – Pidio Naruto a su compañero que por suerte esta su lado ya que no puede subestimara a Violeta.

-Déjamelo a mi Naruto… Bip bip bip… Surskit, el Pokémon zapatero, del tipo Insecto y Agua. Se mueve como si patinara sobre el agua. Suele pelearse con Dewpider por la comida. Esta Surskit es Hembra y cuenta con la habilidad Nado Rapido y la habilidad oculta Cura Lluvia. Se desconoce sus técnicas – Fue la explicación por parte de RotomDex a su amigo al ver que contra que esta lidiando.

-Muy bien Adelante Zeus-Dijo Naruto mientras que Zeus da un gran salto hacia el campo de batalla mostrando su fuerza al salir chispas en sus mejillas.

-¡QUE COMIENZEN LA BATALLA! – Declaro la árbitro dando inicio el combate alzando ambos banderines.

-Zeus, usa Impactrueno/Rayo en Surskit – Ordeno Naruto y Zeus decidió usar su mejor movimiento lanzando un potente Rayo en dirección a Surskit.

-Surskit esquívalo y usa Rayo de Hielo al Suelo – Ordeno Violeta con tranquilidad mientras que Surkist esquivaba el impactrueno de Zeus y usando la antena de su cabeza suelta un rayo de hielo desde el suelo que empezó a congelar rápidamente el campo de batalla dejando sin espacio firme para Zeus y con un asentimiento de Violeta Surskit comenzó a patinar alrededor de Zeus.

-Pero que… – Dijo Naruto impresionado al ver la movida de Violeta en congelar el campo de batalla usándolo a su favor al ver a Surskit patinando como pez en el agua mientras que Zeus comenzaba a resbalarse cuando pisaba el hielo.

-¿Sorprendido? Bien Surkist remátalo con Rayo Burbuja – Ordeno Violeta a Surskit y esta con su antena de su cabeza lanzaba orbes de agua en dirección a Zeus, golpeándolo una vez que tocaban a Zeus.

-Zeus que eso no te detenga, deslízate con el hielo con Ataque Rápido – Ordeno Naruto y Zeus esquivo el rayo burbuja y aprovechando al deslizarse con el hielo con ataque rápido se dirigía a taclear a Surskit.

-Protección y remátalo con Rayo Burbuja – Ordeno Violeta y Surskit creo un campo de fuerza protegiéndose del ataque rápido y para rematarlo contraataco con Rayo Burbuja a Zeus provocando más daño y haciéndolo retroceder.

-Zeus Cola de Hierro/Cola Férrea en el suelo y atácalo con Impactrueno/Rayo – Ordeno el rubio y Zeus aprovechando su cola se anclo en el suelo congelado ya firme lanzo otro Rayo en dirección a Surskit.

-Esquívalo y ataca con ataque Rápido - Ordeno Violeta y tal como dijo Surskit esquivo el Rayo de Zeus y con suma agilidad ataco a Zeus de lleno, cosa que tanto Zeus y Naruto provocaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Violeta está un poco escéptica en porque el retador sonreía hasta que vio a Surskit paralizada por la habilidad de Electricidad Estatica.

-¡Surskit! – Dijo una preocupada al ver su pokémon paralizada por la electricidad de Zeus.

-Zeus remátala con Tacleada de Voltios/Placaje Eléctrico en Surskit – Ordeno Naruto y Zeus agarro pista para correr y crearse un pequeño meteoro en sí mismo al envolverse una capa de energía eléctrica preocupando a violeta al ver tal técnica-

-Surskit, usa Doble Rayo en Pikachu - Dijo Violeta en un intento en detener a Zeus pero Surskit aun paralizada no pudo moverse y Zeus la tacleo con brutalidad estampándola hacia la pared de Mármol Debilitando a ambos pokémon con un Doble KO

La árbitro al ver tanto a Surskit y a Zeus debilitado alzo ambos banderines en forma de empate.

-Tanto Surskit y Pikachu no pueden continuar y con ello declaro este round en empate – Declaro la Árbitro y Violeta decidió devolver a su pokémon debilitado a su pokebola mientras que Naruto este cruzo el campo de batalla recogiendo a su amigo debilitado.

-Buen trabajo Zeus, distes pelea hasta el final, dejare que descanses con Serafall – Dijo Naruto dando a Zeus con su prima y esta acepto cuidar a Zeus.

-Surskit gran batalla distes, ahora descansa – Dijo Violeta agradeciendo a su amiga.

Y una vez que Naruto regreso a su lado del campo de batalla ya violeta tiene una pokebola en su mano.

-Debilitaste a uno de mis pokémon, bien hecho, pero ahora se pondrá más difícil de ahora en adelante… adelante Vivillon – Dijo Violeta sacando a su siguiente pokémon que trata de una hermosa mariposa con alas de color rosa con purpura con los bordes negros con puntos blancos y azules en sus alas.

-¿Vivillon? Rotom, haz tu magia amigo mio – Pidió nuevamente Naruto a su compañero Rotom y este asintió a la petición.

-En eso esto compañero… Bip bip… Vivillon, el Pokémon escamaposa, del tipo Insecto y Volador. Las alas cambian de motivo según el clima y las características naturales del terreno que habite. Esparce escamas de lo más coloridas. Esta Vivillon es Hembra y cuenta con la habilidad de Polvo Escudo y la Habilidad Oculta de Compiescolta, se desconoce sus técnicas – Fue la explicación en su base de datos por parte de RotomDex a su compañero al ver que tendría un complicado pokémon y al no contar con Zeus, decidió usar el plan B.

-Hitoshi hora de la batalla – Dijo Naruto Sacando a su compañero Hitoshi y salió como un ninja mirando seriamente a Vivillon.

- _Fro Fro (Listo para la acción)_ – Dijo Froakie poniéndose en posición.

-Que la batalla se reanude – Declaro La abrito dando comienzo el Round 2.

-Hitoshi, Pulso de Agua/Hidropulso en Vivillon – Ordeno Naruto haciendo que Hitoshi creara un Orbe de agua comprimida lanzándola hacia Vivillon.

-Vivillon repelo con Remolino y ataca con Ráfaga de Aire – Ordeno Violeta haciendo que Vivillon repeliera el Pulso de Agua con el Remolino para contra atacar con fuertes ráfagas de aire que golpeaba a Hitoshi retrocediéndolo.

-Hitoshi, Hidrobomba en Vivillon - Ordeno Naruto y Hitoshi lanzo un potente cañón de agua en dirección de Vivillon que no pudo reaccionar rápidamente por la velocidad de la hidrobomba aturdiéndola.

-Vivillon Psicorrayo en Froakie – Ordeno Violeta y Vivillon desde sus antenas lanzo un haz de energía Psíquica en dirección a Hitoshi y este decidió actuar.

-Hitoshi, Doble Equipo y rodéala – Ordeno Naruto y Hitoshi creo varios clones de sombra esquivando el Psicorrayo de Vivillon confundiéndola al pokémon mariposa.

-(Grr Me tiene rodeado) – Pensó violeta al ver tantos clones de Froakie rodeando a Vivillon.

-Ahora Hitoshi, Pulso de agua en Vivillon – Ordeno Naruto y todos los froakies crearon orbes de agua comprimida lista para lanzarla a Vivillon cosa que Violeta tuvo que improvisar.

-Vivillon usa Ráfaga de Aire con Somnífero – Ordeno la líder de gimnasio combinando con la ráfaga de Aire afectando a todos los clones de Hitoshi dándole con el Original cayendo somnoliento por el somnífero poniendo en aprietos a Naruto.

-Oh no Hitoshi, todavía puedes oírme – Pregunto Naruto a su compañero y este asintió apenas y duras dando un suspiro Naruto al ver que poco le afecto el Somnífero de Vivillon.

-Ahora Vivillon usa Rayo Solar en Froakie – Ordeno Violeta haciendo que Vivillon reuniera la energía solar en sus alas recargándose de energía solar preparando la fase de Carga.

-Hitoshi vamos, no puedes caer ahora, todavía puedes dar lo mejor de ti… sé que esta complicada la situación pero confió en que no te darás por vencido así que prepara otro Pulso de Agua con toda la energía que tengas – Dijo Naruto viendo que Hitoshi con esfuerzo reunía todo sus energías en su pulso de agua.

Violeta al ver que el rayo solar de Vivillon ya está listo para disparar dio la orden de su pokémon en descargar todo el rayo solar en Hitoshi esperando que Hitoshi se debilitara por el rayo solar.

Naruto al ver el disparo del Rayo Solar, decidió mover su jugada que ha estado esperando.

-Hitoshi, Contraescudo Acuático ahora – Ordeno Naruto y Hitoshi con el pulso de agua al máximo la lanzo al suelo creándose un pequeño escudo acuático donde cubría a Hitoshi protegiéndose del Rayo Solar y a la vez limpiando del Somnífero de Vivillon.

Violeta al ver que el Rayo Solar no hallara funcionado el ataque se preocupó de lo que le atacaría después.

-Ahora Hitoshi, Sustitución y luego Antiaéreo – Ordeno Naruto y tal como lo escucho Hitoshi junto sus manos en forma de un Jutsu y este desapareció en el aire luego de desactivar el Contraescudo Acuático ante la sorpresa de Violeta y Vivillon, en ver que su oponente había desapareció de la nada. Y de repente detrás de Vivillon aparecía Hitoshi con otro Orbe pero ahora de color naranja rojizo que fue disparada a diestra y siniestra golpeando en la parte detrás de Vivillon derribándola en el cielo con un KO.

-Oh no Vivillon – Dijo Violeta al ver su mejor Pokemon fuera de combate luego de una movida por parte de Naruto, y no lo podía negar, tenia las tácticas de su padre con toques de improvisación.

-Vivillon ya no puede continuar y la victoria es para Fraokie – Declaro la Árbitro dándole la victoria de este Round a Naruto, al ver que solamente queda un Pokémon por vencer a Vivillon.

-Excelente trabajo Vivillon, distes una gran lucha, ahora descansa compañera... Woau, de tal palo tal astilla joven retador, tal como tus parientes dan buenas batallas, debo admitirlo, si no fuera porque por la regla de la batalla de 2 vs 2 que uso comúnmente ya te hubiera dado la medalla Insecto pero al ver que puedes dar una mejor batalla, hice una excepción contigo ya que será de las pocas veces que sacare a mi mejor pokémon, prepárate Naruto porque te enfrentaras a mi mejor pokémon – Dijo Violeta devolviendo a su Vivillon caído devuelta a su pokebola mientras que tomaba otra pokebola de su bolsillo.

-Estoy listo para cualquier batalla Violeta, así que adelante – Dijo Naruto retándola a que sacara a su mejor pokémon.

-Entonces Sal Ahora Pinsir – Dijo Violeta sacando a su tercer y último Pokémon que se trata de un Escarabajo Bipedo de color Café, pinzas de color gris en su cabeza, unos ojos atemorizante junto con su boca llena de colmillos y un par de garras en sus patas.

-Oh demonios… esto se puso feo… Rotom – Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado al ver tal pokémon brutal en el campo de batalla.

-En eso estoy compañero… bip bip… Pinsir, el Pokémon Escarabajo, del tipo Insecto. Pinsir es sorprendentemente fuerte. Puede agarrar con los cuernos a un rival que pese el doble que él y levantarlo por los aires. En zonas frías, los movimientos de este Pokémon se vuelven lentos. Este Pinsir es Macho y cuenta con la habilidad Rompemoldes y la Habilidad Oculta de Autoestima. Se desconoce sus técnicas – Fue lo que dijo RotomDex aumentando más la preocupación por parte de Naruto al ver tal pokémon.

-Hitoshi, aun puedes luchar – Pregunto Naruto, y este asintió alzando su puño que aun quiere continuar.

-Que se reanude el combate – Declaro la árbitro dando inicio el penúltimo combate.

-Hitoshi, Hidrobomba – Ordeno Naruto rápidamente y Hitoshi lanzo un potente disparo de Agua de Hitoshi hacia Pinsir.

-Pinsir deshace con Tijera X-Ordeno Violeta y Pinsir este decidió atacarlo con Tijera X al cruzar ambos brazos en forma de X desprendiendo una energía de color morado destruyo el hidrobomba como si nada, y se dirigía rápidamente a Hitoshi.

-Hitoshi contrataca con Corte – Ordeno Naruto y Hitoshi se acercó al igual en dirección hacia Pinsir con corte.

Hitoshi logro conectar una fuerte tajada en el cuerpo de Pinsir pero este no se inmuto por el daño provocado por su oponente.

-Ahora PInsir Sujétalo con Agarre y mándalo a volar – Ordeno violeta y Pinsir sujeto de la panza de Hitoshi provocando mucho daño y para empeorar las cosas lo mando a volar hacia arriba a los cielos.

-Hitoshi usa Pulso de Agua al máximo poder – Grito Naruto mientras que Hitoshi lo escucho y reunió la energía que le quedaba en una esfera de agua comprimida mientras volvía a caer en dirección a Pinsir.

-Pinsir salta y usa Movimiento Sísmico en Froakie – Dijo Violeta y Pinsir dio un gran salto que alcanzo a Hitoshi y Hitoshi logro lanzarle el pulso de agua en Pinsir pero era demasiado tarde para Hitoshi ya que este logro sujetarse envolviendo su cuerpo atrapando a Hitoshi y Pinsir dio un giro de 360 grados para luego caer en picada hacia el suelo con gran impacto que conmociono a los espectadores al ver tal técnica.

Pinsir se levantó del suelo con mucho dolor y con cierta confusión gracias a un efecto secundario del pulso de agua que en la cual puede confundir al oponente, pero el daño ya está causando para Hitoshi que está totalmente debilitado.

-Froakie no puede continuar, y la victoria es para Pinsir – Declaro la árbitro dando la victoria a favor de la líder.

-Muy buena lucha que distes hasta el final Hitoshi, distes lo mejor de ti y estoy orgulloso de ti – Dijo Naruto Devolviendo a Hitoshi en su pokebola.

-Bueno Naruto parece que es el final del camino, has dado una buena lucha pero como líder no te lo hare fácil – Dijo Violeta determinada a vencer a su retador.

-Y no me rendiré, porque te venceré aquí y ahora, Adelante Ravel – Dijo Naruto Sacando a su tercer y último pokémon de esta contienda revelando a su ultimo pokémon que es una Fletchling Shiny.

-Que comience el último Round – Declaro la árbitro dando comienzo el ultimo combate.

-Ravel, Danza de Plumas en Pinsir – Ordeno Naruto haciendo que Ravel soltaran algunas plumas sobre Pinsir sintiéndose débil al sentir las plumas de Fletchling.

-(Así que me está debilitando el ataque, buena jugada) – Pensó Violeta viendo que Pinsir ya que ya no daba más por la confusión por el Hidropulso de Hitoshi, el daño colateral del Movimiento Sísmico y ahora la Danza de Plumas de Ravel, no estaban a su favor.

-Ravel, Ráfaga de Aire – Ordeno Naruto y Ravel suelta una fuerte Aire en Pinsir que para la más suerte al ser tipo Bicho es muy débil ante los tipo volador.

-Pinsir usa Tijera X – Ordeno Violeta pero Pinsir seguía confundido mirando parajitos en el cielo.

-Ravel Acabemos esto con Acróbata – Ordeno Naruto y Ravel voló mucho más alto y este desprendió un aura de color verde azulado y en forma de zig-zag se dirigía de manera amenazante a Pinsir que seguía confundido.

-Rápido Pinsir usa Aguante – Ordeno Violeta en un último intento en que soportara el último ataque de Ravel pero Pinsir seguía confundido

Hasta que Ravel con Acróbata lo embistió con fuerza a Pinsir hacia la pared del campo de batalla estampándolo cayendo debilitado.

-Pinsir ya no puede continuar y con ello Fletchling es el ganador y con ello la victoria es para el retador Naruto Uzumaki de Ciudad Luminoise – Declaro finalmente la árbitro dándole la victoria a Naruto junto a Ravel que se acercó a su entrenador recibiendo caricias por parte del rubio.

-Buena victoria que has logrado Ravel, vaya que das buenas batallas – dijo Naruto, felicitando a Ravel.

- _Flet Flet Fletchling Flet Fletchling (De nada Naruto, no dejaría que me vencieran fácilmente)_ – Dijo Ravel.

Mientras Naruto devolvía a su compañera a su pokebola, Violeta felicitaba a su amigo debilitad luego de una buena batalla por parte de la fotógrafa decidió devolver a Pinsir a su pokebola.

-No te sientas mal compañero, ellos nos dieron una buena batalla que merecíamos, y nos lo cumplieron, ya otra batalla tendrás Pinsir ahora descansa – Dijo Violeta agradeciendo por la ayuda de Pinsir.

Una vez que Violeta le diera una señal indirecta a la árbitro esta tiene una caja donde contiene la medalla insecto. Y se le acerco a Naruto.

-Buena batalla que me has dado Naruto, enserio me alegraste el día, has sido de los pocos en que me dieron buena batalla y lo has logrado y es por ello como prueba de tu victoria te doy la Medalla Insecto – Dijo Violeta entregándole a las manos a Naruto la medalla insecto que consta de una medalla con forma de un escarabajo de color café con incrustaciones de piedras en sus ojos.

-Gracias Violeta-YAHOOOOOOOO TENGO LA MEDALLA INSECTO – dijo Naruto emocionado.

 **Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy**

 **Pero antes los reviews**

 **Maestros de las Sombras**

 **Buenas amigos gracias por el review y si fue algo largo pero valió la pena ya que siempre damos lo mejor de nosotros para dar buenos fics que sean el agrado de todos y sobre Dratini para Naruko, en realidad era contestar al reto, y si acertabas, se hablaría por PM para que puedas decir que pokémon deseas para Naruko, unque no significa que no lo vaya a tener, puede dar la casualidad que ya nos lo habíamos pensado.**

 **fanfic meister**

 **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y si fue una sorpresa para que Naruto comenzara su aventura en Kalos con la medalla voltaje que en esta ocasión seria Meyer como líder de gimnasio ya que Clemont todavía es un Chaval, y acertaste con la respuesta del reto, pero sobre los pokémon en realidad íbamos a hablar por PM sobre que pokémon deseas que tenga Naruko. Esperemos sorprenderte en este capítulo.**

 **naruto juubi rinnensharingan**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**

 **ShadowyWriter**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y nos alegra que les hallan gustado y esperemos sorprenderte en este capítulo.**

 **insomnio933**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y esperemos que lo disfrutes**

 **WildBoy**

 **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y gracias por tenernos paciencia, y esperemos sorprenderte más en este capítulo que lo hicimos en poco tiempo para Navidad, y gracias por el apoyo dado.**

 **Buenas amigo soy Anakin Namikaze o su servido Alan que les estoy hablando**

 **Ufff en tiempo record como en dos semanas que escribimos este capítulo para subirlo en la época de Navidad como se merece**

 **Bueno nos costó un trabajo en cómo sería el capítulo ya que vimos cómo sería el encuentro con el Froakie y al final decidimos que sea un Froakie Salvaje y al final añadimos junto a Fletchling.**

 **Y también como se acordó irían al gimnasio Santalune a vencer a Violeta pero también tuvimos la loca idea de poner una Prima que sería Serafall Sitri.**

 **Y bueno antes de continuar quisiera hacerles unos avisos**

 **En el siguiente capítulo advertimos que habrá muerte y algo de Gore, tal como el manga… lo dijo porque estamos usando elementos del Anime, Manga y Videojuegos como referencias en los capítulos, así que no se alarmen si ven muertes en el cross.**

 **Y antes de irme quiero avisarles de que en estos días subiré un nuevo fic que lo he estado pospuesto por meses atrás debido a mis otros fics y espero que puedan disfrutarlo como se debe, y bueno también desearles a todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año 2018 para toda la comunidad de fanfiction y para los fics.**

 **Y ahora hablara mi socio y amigo Zafir09.**

 **Hola amigos, os habla Zafir09 o su servidor Ezequiel, como estáis y Feliz Navidad, espero que os haiga gustado el capítulo, como os habrá comunicado mi socio y amigo Anakin, decidimos que el fic sea una mezcla de todo, estamos pensando en los malos de Akatsuki, claramente Akatsuki son pocos (para empezar no estarían ni Obito, Kisame, Nagato unto sus cuerpos Pain y Konan), una apariencia para Zetsu y buscar más malo, y le comente, a Anakin de usar a Rizevim Livan y Katarea, ambos de DxD, y ya se nos ocurrió de usar como primas de Naruto y Naruko, por parte paterna (Minato tiene una hermana), a Serafall y Sona. A fanfic meister, acertaste el reto, por lo tanto, cuando pueda hablare contigo por PM, para que me digas el pokémon de Naruko, puedo ser uno/a para festivales, concursos, artistas, etc… o puede ser uno de combate directo, para luchar contra organizaciones criminales (sobretodo Akatsuki) o cazadores furtivos. Lo hacemos así porque Anakin en su cuenta pone la historia y mi cuenta esta la información, cuando tenga la información, se lo comunicaré a mi socio. Y como habéis podido ver, hemos decidido cambiar a Hitoshi (Froakie) de Normal a Shiny, porque Shiny se ve mejor.**

 **Por cierto si ya habéis visto el fic informativo, os informamos que nos olvidamos de una persona y es Korrina, en España Korrina la lamamos Corelia.**

 **Ya os comunicamos que a Serafall le daremos pokémon de tipo Hielo y Hada (pronto pondremos la lista de pokémon de Serafall), pero estamos pensando en darle también de tipo Volador por su elegancia (algunos) y ella es elegante, y también Siniestro por cuando se enfada da algo de miedo.**

 **Y es por eso que habrá como votaciones. Y es así:**

 **Serafall con pokémon tipo Volador y Siniestro**

 **Serafall sin pokémon de tipo Volador y Siniestro**

 **En caso que gane el primero, pondremos otra lista como si fuera una segunda parte, de os pokémon siniestro y volador de Serafall, como también pueda ver una segunda lista de Naruto y Korrina si decidimos dar más pokémon.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo, aquí nos despedidos ambos, y os deseamos de nuevo Feliz Navidad y que os haiga gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hacia Ciudad Cyllage y nubes rojas surgen en Kalos**

 **Nuevamente en ciudad Santalune/Novarte**

 **Región de Kalos**

 **Gimnasio de ciudad Santalune**

Nos encontramos nuevamente en la tranquila ciudad de Santalune luego de que el próximo Guardián del Aura y entrenador pokemon Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze hallara vencido a la Segunda Líder de gimnasio (Primera líder en teoría) a la Fotógrafa y especialista en pokemon Tipos Bichos Violeta/Viola luego de una reñida lucha donde Violeta demostró que los pokemon tipo bicho no son para subestimarlos y que pueden dar fiera batalla tal como le paso a Naruto al enfrentarse a Surskit, Vivillon y Pinsir mientras que el rubio uso a Zeus (Pikachu), Hitoshi (Froakie Shiny) y Ravel (Fletchling Shiny) ganándose la medalla Insecto y en consecuencia la segunda medalla.

-Y con ella es tu segunda medalla que obtienes joven Naruto? - Pregunto Viola sorprendiendo a Naruto mientras que Zeus, RotomDex y su querida prima Serafall Sitri lo acompañan.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo con esta 2 medallas? – pregunto Naruto a Violeta, y está sonriendo por la pregunta de Naruto. Sabe que Meyer es uno de tantos líderes de gimnasios más fuertes y más que este ponía una prueba para los entrenadores de cómo reaccionan a la "regla de las 4 medallas".

-Es tan sencillo que hable con él sobre ti, de cómo superaste la prueba de la "regla de las 4 medallas" y como lo vencisteis. ¿Me imagino que te fue difícil vencerlo, sobre todo con su Ampharos, verdad? – Dijo Violeta a los entrenadores siendo sincera y tanto Naruto y Serafall no se esperaban que Meyer hablara con Violeta.

Naruto también comprobó que Violeta sabe de la prueba de ''regla de las 4 medallas''.

-No te puedo mentir en que Meyer fue un duro oponente que si me la complico, sobre todo con su Ampharos megaevolucionado, pero fue una buena lucha y espero continuar hacia mi siguiente rumbo - Dijo Naruto mientras ponía su segunda medalla al Porta-Medallas dado por la enferma Joy de ciudad Luminalia.

-Y ahora llevas dos medallas Naru-Tan, ya solo te faltan 6 medallas más para que entres a la Liga Kalos - Dijo Serafall a su querido Primo que este asintió un tanto nervioso en estar muy cerca de su querida prima, aunque es muy amable y agradable, a veces se sobresalta o se emociona de más y provoca cualquier locura.

-Bien Naruto, y Serafall si buscan una nueva ubicación para retar al tercer líder de gimnasio yo les recomendaría que vallan a Ciudad Cyllage/Relieve - Recomendó Violeta a los primos Uzumaki-Sitri en su próxima aventura y próximo lugar para retar al tercer líder de gimnasio.

Al ver que todavía no ubicaban el lugar, RotomDex decidió intervenir para ayudar a su compañero y a Serafall en donde está la siguiente ciudad

- _Veamos en el mapa que lo tengo incorporado en mi app… hmm está ubicado al Este, tenemos que pasar nuevamente al Norte a Ciudad Luminoise, luego pasar al suroeste desde el Pueblo Cenit y una Cueva donde está el Pueblo Petroliglifeo y de ahí podrán llegar a Ciudad Cyllage y a su próximo líder de gimnasio_ \- Dijo RotomDex explicando todos los caminos a nuestros héroes en ver que le tomarían entre algunos días en el mejor de los casos o en el peor de los caos algunas semanas recorriendo una parte de Kalos.

-Gracias por la información Rotom-Tan - Dijo Serafall agradeciendo por la información y RotomDex este se sonrojo mucho por el sufijo dado por la pelinegra Y lo demostró en su emojin Sonrojado y eso provoco gracia en Naruto y en Violeta que tenía unas pequeñas risas.

Ya luego de que RotomDex les explicara el rumbo que había que tomar Naruto y Serafall, ya el dúo de primos se encontraba afuera del Gimnasio de la ciudad de Santalune donde la Lider de gimnasio Violeta estaba con nuestros héroes.

-Bien Naruto y Serafall les quiero desear buena suerte en su aventura por la región de Kalos y antes de Irme, te daré un tip que te puede ayudar en tu próximo enfrentamiento ante el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Cyllage - Dijo Violeta a Naruto y Serafall llamándolos un poco la atención.

-¿Dinos Violeta porfavor? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Serafall ya que querían por parte de Naruto prepararse a que se enfrentaría y Serafall en ver que peligro que tocara a su querido Primo.

-Su nombre es Grant/Lino, y él es un experto escalador y uno de los mejores en la región de Kalos especializado en Pokemon Tipo Roca, y les aseguro que Grant será una montaña difícil de mover - Respondió Violeta a nuestros héroes en ver que se enfrentarían a Grant un montañista experimentado y en ver como violeta comento que estaba en su poder, sería un poderoso adversario cosa que emociono el rubio.

Mientras más poderoso serían sus adversarios, más fuerte se volvería él.

-Muchas gracias Violeta, agradecemos por el tip y lo aprovecharemos bien esa información-Dijo Naruto agradecido por la ayuda dada por Violeta.

-También quiero darle las gracias por el Tip Vi-Tan - Dijo Serafall con su tono alegre a lo cual provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Violeta y avergonzando en Naruto en ver que su prima seguirá como la chica alegre y entusiasta.

-Bien Violeta, le deseo buena suerte en sus fotografías y en su Galería De fotografías - Dijo Naruto despidiéndose de la Fotógrafa Violeta a la cual sonrió.

-Gracias y también les deseo éxito en su aventura por la Región de Kalos, pero antes quiero tomarles una fotografía a ambos ustedes dos ya que quisiera grabarlos de manera permanente una fotografía - Dijo Violeta sacando su fiel Cámara Fotográfica y tanto Naruto y Serafall aceptaron la petición de Violeta

En especial Serafall ya que quisiera tener un momento especial con su querido Naru-Tan.

Ya una vez que Naruto junto con Serafall, Zeus y RotomDex estaban Alineados, Violeta enfoco en su cámara a nuestros héroes viendo que ya tenía una buena posición para fotografiarlos.

-Bien a las de tres…..una…dos…tres….sonrían - Dijo Violeta contando mientras los fotografía a nuestros héroes en una foto en HD.

Y se escucharon varios clikcs por parte de la fotografía de Violeta donde ella mostraba su fotografía a nuestros héroes luego de tomarse esas fotos.

-Listo, en unos minutos, las imprimiré y se podrán llevar sus fotografías para que puedan conservarlas y disfrutarlas - Dijo Violeta y tanto Naruto y Serafall asintieron a la petición y esperaron por algunos minutos mientras que Violeta estaba en el gimnasio que al igual que su galería también era su Sala de estudio donde podría trabajar con sus fotografías de manera más tranquila.

Luego de algunos minutos llego Violeta con una Tablet y con sus fotografías una para Naruto y otra para Serafall. Para después pedir a RotomDex que pasara uno de sus brazos para pasarle la fotografía, cosa que hizo…

-Bien ahora si les deseo éxitos y los mejores deseos en su próxima aventura - Dijo Violeta despidiéndose de nuestros héroes mientras que la fotografía se retiraba a su Gimnasio para recuperar a sus pokemon.

Mientras que Naruto y Serafalll junto a RootmDex y Zeus iban al centro pokemon ya que estaban sus cosas guardadas en sus habitaciones alquiladas, había una conversación interesante entre ambos primos.

-Bueno como veo hay que regresar nuevamente a Ciudad Luminoise para que tomemos el siguiente camino a Ciudad Cyllage y de paso ahí podremos ver a mis padres y poder ver al profesor Sycamore/Cipres y restablecer suministros - Dijo Naruto a su prima y esta vio que ya tenía un plan concreto que había formado el rubio.

-Me parece muy bien Naru-Tan, ya quiero ver nuevamente a Mina-Tan, Kushi-Tan al igual que Naruko-Tan y dar un paseo en Cuidad Luminoise - Dijo Serafall Feliz en que pronto vería nuevamente a sus queridos tíos y su otra prima….cosa que le dio escalofríos tanto Naruto, Zeus y RotomDex en ver que Serafall quería dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Y estaba rezando por Arceus que no lo eligiera como acompañante, por lo que más fuera que no lo torturen de esa manera.

-Excelente, primero hay que esperar para que Zeus, Hitoshi y Ravel descanses luego de una batalla ardua-Dijo Naruto ya que quería tener a sus amigos en óptimas condiciones.

- _Pikachu pika pika (si es mejor descansar un poco)_ \- Dijo Pikachu aunque aún está en condición todavia seguía lesionado luego de su combate ante el Surskit de Violeta.

-Está bien Naru-Tan, luego del alta de tus pokemon partiremos hacia la Ruta 4 - Dijo Serafall a su primo y este asintió a la orden dada de su prima.

-De acuerdo Serafall - Dijo Naruto acatando la orden de su prima y tal como dijeron Naruto había dejado las pokebolas de Hitoshi y Ravel junto a Zeus a la enfermera Joy y a su asistente wigglytuff para que se recuperan.

Mientras estaban curándose, Naruto, Serafall y RotomDex iban a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias para ya partir de la ciudad y embarcarse hacia la siguiente ciudad.

Mientras esperaban a que la enfermera joy curara los pokémon de Naruto, Serafall llamo a sus padres para hablar con ellos y decirles que se encontró con Naruto y ahora viajara con él, y ahora irían a Ciudad Luminouse. Una vez terminado la llamada fue con Naruto en la sala de espera.

Luego de una media hora esperando el alta de los pokemon de Naruto, en las puertas de la sala de terapia intensiva donde llego la enfermera Joy con wigglytuff con las dos pokebolas y Zeus en perfectas condiciones para el alivio de Naruto en ver sus amigos curados.

Ya luego de agradecer por la ayuda dada por la enfermera Joy, Naruto junto con Serafall, Zeus y RotomDex dejaron el centro pokemon de Ciudad Santalune para embarcarse hacia el Norte nuevamente hacia la ruta 4. Ya que hace algunos días trataron de ir a la Ruta 22 al Este de la ciudad pero al parecer todavía no estaba lo más apto para estar en esta ruta, ya que esta ruta es el acceso directo para ir a la Calle Victoria y retar al alto mando y al campeón regional

Pero debido que solamente tiene 2 medallas, se le fue negada su entrada por el protocolo de seguridad ya que dentro de Calle Victoria habrá entrenadores veteranos y mucho más experimentados esperándoles que para muchos, va ser una montaña rusa llena de emociones y batallas titánicas. Y para complementar esta calle está llena de pokemon salvaje con mucho más alto nivel y mucho más hostiles que solamente los mejores pueden estar ahí para atrapar o para entrenar con dichos pokemon.

Ante esto Decidieron optar por la ruta 4 ya que esta está al Norte y por parte de Naruto, Zeus y RotomDex ya sabían su camino para el alivio de Serafall y sin más partieron hacia la entrada/Salida de la ciudad Santalune donde se despidieron por esta vez de la ciudad.

Ya luego de despedirse de la ciudad y de sus habitantes, Ya Naruto y Serafall ya dentro de la Ruta 4 estuvieron caminando por varias horas donde tuvieron enfrentamientos amistosos con entrenadores citadinos de esta ruta o cerca de la propia ciudad Santalune y bueno Tanto Naruto y Serafall estuvieron entrenando con los entrenadores y entrenadoras desde jóvenes novatos, patinadores, estudiantes de escuela y uno que otro que fotógrafos y jardineros pero nada grave para Naruto y Serafall.

Al pasar por algunos días por la Ruta 4 hubo varias cosas que le pasaron a nuestros héroes y por suerte para todo bien en especial Serafall que se la está pasando muy bien con su querido primo.

Ya que luego de haber acampado en estos días en la ruta 4 Serafall decidió adentrarse en las hierbas altas y Flores Blancas y Rojas donde la Pelinegra Sitri pudo observar a varios pokemon salvajes deambulando por las hierbas

Desde pokemon como Ledyba, Combee a Budew, Skitty y una que otra que escurridiza Ralts que son más difíciles de avistar.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un pequeño pokemon con la apariencia frágil de una pequeña hada sujetada a una flor azul, con una mirada tierna que le encantaba a la joven artista/Guardiana.

Esta es una Flabebe un pokemon tipo Hada Oriunda de la rgion de Kalos y una de las más tiernas y hermosa que ha visto la propia Sitri y no lo dudo dos veces en querer atrapar a Flabebe.

Ya al saber que es un tipo Hada, no puede usar a su fiel compañero Sairaorg (Lucario) u otro pokemon para no dañarla, así que decidió usar a su fiel amiga Shaina (Mawile) ya al ser tipo acero y Hada está en una ventaja y aparte de que conoce una técnica donde podrá atacarla pero sin dañarla gravemente a Flabebe.

Naruto al ver que su prima quería atrapar esta Flabebe no se metió y decidió mirar el combate junto a Zeus y RotomDex también deseosos en ver como lucha la prima de Naruto.

Flabebe al ser más liviana ataco primero con su Viento Feerico/Viento de Hada hacia Shaina pero esta resistió el ataque con muy poco daño en ella y Mawile la contraatacó con Cantaroña/Juego Rudo y luego con un fuerte Viento Feerico/Viento de Hada hacia Flabebe que a pesar de que no le hicieron gran daño en ella, si retrocedió un poco por los daños.

Serafall al ver que poco a poco se debilitaba, decidió acabar esto ordenando a Shaina en que usara Falsotortazo en Flabebe.

Shaina había utilizado su apéndice de su cabello golpeando a Flabebebe de manera contundente pero sin dañarla para que se debilitara y Serafall saco una Sana Ball de su bolsa hacia Flabebe atrapándola sin que ella se opusiera en su captura.

Naruto se extrañó en que su prima usara una Sana Ball, por lo común ella usa una Poke Ball o una Veloz Ball para atraparla mucho más rápida y efectiva. Y ante esto Serafall le respondió a su primo en que esta Flabebe era un poco frágil en su condición y no quería dañarla mucho ya que aún seguía en su etapa inicial a lo cual Naruto comprendió la estrategia de Serafall y vaya que eran ciertos los rumores en su prima

Puede ser compasiva y amable con sus adversarios pero también una verdadera pesadilla al enfrentarla ya que ella demuestra ser una fiera cuando muestra su otra cara de la moneda.

Ya luego de la captura de Flabebe luego de que esta se recuperara gracias a la Sana Ball, Serafall decidio presentarse a Flabebe para el alivio de la pelinegra Flabebe acepto con cariño a su nueva entrenadora alegrando a la Sitri y a su primo Naruto en ver que al igual que él, su prima también podría hacer lazos con los pokemon en muy corto tiempo.

Luego de haberse presentado Flabebe a Serafall, esta última decidió llamarla de ahora en adelante con el Mote de Lucy (Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail) cosa que le gustó mucho a Flabebe aceptando su nuevo mote para que luego Serafall regresara a Lucy a su pokebola para continuar con su viaje hacia Ciudad Luminouse

Al pasar por un día más en la Ruta 4 ya a punto de irse hacia Ciudad Luminouse en plenas hierbas se habían topado con un par de pokemn particulares que llamaron la atención a nuestros guardianes de aura. Y se trataba de una Skitty y una Ralts Hembras en estado Salvaje que de alguna manera estuvieron observando a los primos Uzumaki-Sitri por la noche ambos pokemon.

Y lo más raro en que estos pokemon lo estuvieran vigilando, los quiere indicar o los ven como hostiles invasores o querer pelear, algo muy raro en estos pokemon que de por su naturaleza son tímidos y evasivos a ver humanos.

Por lo tanto Naruto y Serafall vieron que tanto Ralts y Skitty querían pelear al sentir las emociones de cada uno (gracias que sintieron la percepción de su aura) ambos primeros ya habían elegido a quienes enfrentar

Por Naruto había elegido a Skitty mientras que Serafall había elegido a Ralts para enfrentarse a ellos y por lo tanto saco a Hitoshi mientras que Serafall a Mavis (Ribombee Shiny) para enfrentarse a estos pokemon oriundos de Hoenn.

La batalla fue rápida para ambos primos ya que estos decidieron atacar rápido y directo, por Serafall y Mavis, esta última uso Paralizador donde esta soltó un polvo naranja brillante a Ralts que quedó paralizada por ese polvo para que luego fuera rematada por Bola Polen por cortesía de Mavis venciéndola fácilmente. Mientras que con Naruto este junto con Hitoshi les costó un poco de trabajo ya que esta Skitty fue difícil en atacarla debido a que se movía rápido y era escurridiza, pero con cierta astucia de Hitoshi en usar Fruburbujas junto con Hidropulso/Pulso de Agua en Skitty que logro confundirla, Naruto aprovecho ese momento junto con Serafall lanzando un par de Pokebolas hacia Skitty y Ralts sin que estas opusieran resistencia a su captura.

Luego de la captura había sacado a sus nuevos pokemon para que Naruto y Serafall los curaban con Pociones y algunas Bayas Aranja Zezra (Para el Parálisis) y Caciq (Para la confusión) para que se recompusieran, tanto Ralts y Skitty sonrieron a los primos en haberlos curado para la alegría de ellos y por ello Naruto decidió llamar a Skitty con el mote de Nanao (Bleach) y Serafall a Ralts con el mote de Levy (Fairy Tail) cosa que ambas pokemon aceptaron con gusto sus nuevos nombres.

Ahora si luego de capturar varios pokemon y en su recorrido por la Ruta 4 Naruto y Serafall ya habían logrado llegar a las puertas de la inmensa ciudad Luminoise, capital de la región de Kalos y una de las ciudades más avanzadas en todas las regiones comparando con Ciudad Azafran (Kanto), Trigal (Johto), Malvalona (Hoenn) Jubileo (Sinnoh) Mayolica y Porcelana (Unova) y Hauoli (Alola).

-Nuevamente en hogar no es así Zeus y RotomDex - Dijo Naruto sintiendo el ambiente de su ciudad Natal al ver que no ha cambiado mucho luego de partir en su aventura por la región de Kalos.

- _Pikachu pika pika pikachu (también ya extrañba estar en Hogar, me pregunto cómo estarán los demás compañeros)_ \- Dijo Pikachu querindo ver nuevamente a los pokemon de Naruto donde ellos están en la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze

- _Ya extrañaba al estar en Luminoise, y ahora a donde vamos, con tus padres o ver al profesor Sycamore_ \- Pregunto RotomDex a su compañero y este se quedó pensativo por algunos sengundos en que decisión tomaría.

Por un lado le gustaría ver nuevamente a sus padres, su querida hermanita Naruko y a sus padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade junto a Kakashi y Shizune al igual que ver nuevamente a sus amigos que están descansando en la Mansion Uzumaki-Namikaze y contarles las aventura que tuvo en Ciudad Santalune y el bosque.

Aunque por el otro lado también le gustaría ver nuevamente al profesor Sycamore ya que este le puede orientar mejor en su travesía por la región de Kalos junto a su prima Serafall y si la suerte está de su lado, en continuar con su viaje hacia Ciudad Cyllage.

-Bien Serafall, a donde vamos a mi casa donde creo que estarán mis padres, o ir al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore a unas cuadras de aquí - Pregunto Naruto a su prima queriendo ver a donde debían ir primero

La pelinegra miro a su primo con una sonrisa angelical que nuevamente le dio unos escalofríos tanto a Naruto como a Zeus y Rotomdex queriendo decir….problemas…

-Iremos a ver a mis queridos Tíos a Mina-Tan y a Kushi-Tan, sin olvidar de mi pequeña primita Naruko-Tan, hace meses que quiero verlos desde que fue el cumpleaños de So-Tan - Respondió inmediatamente Serafall queriendo ver a sus Tíos y sobrina.

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento) - Pensó Naruto sintiendo muchos escalofríos en que su querida primaria iba a visitar a su hogar….y tan solo pensar en que le haría a sus padres o su querida hermanita….no quería imaginárselo.

 **Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki Namikaze**

Al igual que el joven guardián rubio, tanto el ex campeón regional de Kalos y la Ex Reina de Kalos Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki también habían sentido muchos escalofríos sintiendo que alguien iba por ellos. Sospechando de quien podría ser después de recibir la llamada de los padres de Serafall y Sona.

Pero al parecer cierta rubia pequeña que estaba jugando con los pokemon de su hermano, no había sentido tal presentimiento de tal tragedia que iban a suceder

Eso si es tener suerte por parte de Naruko en que todavía no ha probado los ''abrazos mortales'' por parte de su querida Prima mayor.

 **De regreso con Naruto y Serafall.**

Nuevamente con nuestros héroes, ellos estaban caminando por las calles de ciudad Luminoise/Luminalia donde estaba lleno de personas en su vida cotidiana, desde artistas, entrenadores, trabajadores, oficinistas, y demás civiles que trabajan y viven por esta ciudad tan Cosmopolitan que cualquier entrenador de otra región se enamoraría al solo visitarla.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba ciudad Luminoise, y cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de verla, siempre me quedo fascina es como si nada hubiera cambiado-Dijo Serafall asombrada mientras veía todas las tiendas que había en ciudad Luminoise

Desde boutiques, tiendas de ropa, tienda de electrónica, cafeterías, restaurantes, departamento, grandes mansiones y claro su majestuosa Torre Prisma que es también el Gimnasio donde reside el Líder de Gimnasio Meyer, pero también lo más destacado de Ciudad Luminoise sería el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore o la propia mansión que residen la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze.

-Sí, y eso que he llevado como 2 semanas fuera de Hogar y las cosas en Luminoise siguen de manera cotidiana - Dijo Naruto sintiéndose en hogar luego de un par de semanas fuera de su hogar.

-Y ya que cedieron a donde deben ir Naruto y Serafall? - Pregunto RotomDex a los primos ya que ellos todavía aún no se han decidido a donde deberían ir si al hogar de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze o ir al Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore.

Naruto al ver una dirección en una calle de Ciudad Luminoise vio que este camino se dirigía hacia su siguiente objetivo que le marco una sonrisa en el rubio.

-Bien prima iremos primero a mis padres y ver a mi hermanita, con el profesor Sycamore lo podremos ver más adelante y aparte, estará en su laboratorio investigando de la megaevolución, te parece bien Serafall - Respondió Naruto a Serafall y RotomDex tomando su decisión y eso alegro mucho tanto a Serafall ya que está ansiosa en ver nuevamente a sus queridos Tíos y de una vez a su otra primita y querer abrazarla.

-Me parece muy bien Naru-Tan, ya quiero a mis queridos tíos y a tu hermanita y querer abrazarla como lo hago con So-Tan y también tus pokemon que tienes - Dijo Serafall muy emocionada n ver tanto la familia de su primo.

-Bien Serafall vamos por esta dirección, no nos tomara mucho tiempo en llegar a mi hogar, vamos RotomDex y Pikachu también una vez que llegemos podrán descansar el tiempo que sea necesario-Dijo Naruto también eomocionado quierndo ver como estaban sus compañeros y su familia.

- _Me parece muy bien/Pikachu pika pikachu (Tambien coincido contigo)_ \- Dijeron al mismo tiempo RotomDex y Pikachu queriendo ver a sus amigos en la mansión y poder descansar.

-Bien no hay tiempo que perder, así que andando - Dijo Naruto continuando su camino hacia la mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Junto con la compañía de su Prima Serafall y sus compañeros Pikachu y RotomDex caminando por lagunas calles e avenidas donde por suerte los habitantes de la ciudad seguían con sus actividades cotidianas.

Ya luego de algunos minutos luego de caminar mucho por fin habían llegado a las puertas de la Mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze donde era custodiado por el portero/Guardia que reconoció al hijo de sus dueños-

-Buenos días Naruto-Sama, me alegra verlo sano y salvo-Dijo el portero con sumo respeto y alegre en ver al hijo de ex campeones bien.

-Tranquilo Yusuke-San y que te he dicho que no me gustan mucho las formalidades, solo dime Naruto - Dijo Naruto al portero ya que no se acostumbra en las formalidades.

Una vez dentro de la mansión fueron a buscar a Minato, Kushina y Naruko, encontrándolo en el patio con los pokemons de Naruto.

\- Tio Mina-Tan, tia Kushi-Tan, Naruko-Tan – grito Serafall, llamando la atención de os presentes, para que Serafall corriera a abrazar a sus tíos, y una vez llego les dio sus abrazos mortales, a sus tíos y Naruko riéndose. Una vez acabo el abrazo, fue a abrazar a su prima menor, pero aquí Serafall se controló y le dio un abrazo normal, pero Minato, Kushuna, Naruto, Zeus y RotomDex al verlo tenia envidia de la pequeña, por no recibir los "abrazos mortales", pero a la misma vez aliviados por no recibirlos por ser una niña pequeña.

\- Hola Naruto, Serafall, Zeus, RotomDex ¿Cómo estáis? – pregunto Minato.

\- Estoy bien tío Mina-Tan/Estoy bien padre/ _Pika Pi (estoy bien)/estoy bien_ – dijieron a la misma vez Serafall, Naruto, Zeus y RotomDex.

\- Me alegro, Naruto ¿conseguiste nuevos pokemons, porque mandaste a Kurama y Yukino? – pregunto Minato.

\- si padre, conseguí nuevos pokemons antes y después del gimnasio, al igual que Serafall que consiguió después del gimnasio – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿me imagino que consigue la segunda medalla, verdad? – dijo Kushina.

\- si la conseguí – dijo Naruto.

\- y fue sorprendente – dijo Serafall.

Todos sonrieron por ello. Después Naruto libero a sus pokemons, al igual que Serafall, y Naruko se sorprendió, y empezó a jugar con ellos.

\- Naruto, Serafall, ¿Cuánto tiempo os quedareis? – pregunto Minato.

\- unos días ¿Por qué? – dijo Naruto.

\- porque os podrías quedaros 1 semana, hace meses que no vemos a Serafall – dijo Kushina.

Al escuchar la proposición de su madre acepto, y Serafall se puso feliz al estar 1 semana con sus tíos y prima menor. Después Minato pidió hablar en privado con Naruto. Una vez solo hablaron.

\- Naruto, si te hemos pedido esto, es porque dentro de 6 días es el cumpleaños de tu prima, y mi hermana me llamo para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, ya avisaron a Sona que está en la escuela pokémon, tanto mi hermana junto su marido están viniendo aquí, al igual que Sona- dijo Minato.

Ahí Naruto, se sorprendió y sonrió, al poder ver a sus tíos y su prima Sona.

\- De acuerdo padre, y gracias por decírmelo, ¿y sabes cuándo llegaran? – dijo y pregunto Naruto.

\- Dependiendo, puede llegar en unas horas o al día siguiente – dijo Minato.

\- de acuerdo padre – dijo Naruto, finalizando la conversación.

 **Una horas después**

Ha pasado unas horas, y en el aeropuerto de Luminoise/Luminalia llegaron dos aviones privados, uno proviene de Alola, donde la ocupante era Sona Sitri la hermana de Serafall, y el otro avión proviene de Unova, donde los ocupantes son los padres de Serafall y Sona, Minato estaba esperando en la terminal, y unas vez que llegaron se saludaron.

-Hola Takeshi, Mizuki-Nesan, Sona - dijo Minato, saludando al esposo de su hermana menor, su hermana y su sobrina menor.

Takeshi es un hombre alto de unos 40 años de cabello negro y ojos grises, su ropa es militar y por las insignias demuestra que es general, es el general más joven de la historia, pero fue gracias a que también es un Guardián del Aura. Mizuki es una mujer de unos 38 años, rubia de ojos violetas, lleva un vestido violeta claro con medias blancas y zapatos de color violeta oscuro, y es también una Guardiana del Aura. Sona tiene 11 años (como su primo Naruto), cabello negro corto, ojos violetas y unas gafas de color rojo. Ahora actualmente su vestimenta es una camiseta blanca, una falda corto de color negro, medias negras y zapatos marrones.

\- Hola Minato/Nisan/Tío – saludaron la familia Sitri.

\- Como fue el viaje? – pregunto Minato.

\- Muy bien – dijeron la familia Sitri

Hablaron un rato, para después recoger las maletas e ir a la mansión

 **Mansión Uzumaki/Namikaze**

Una vez que llegaron y entraron, Serafall se llevó la sorpresa de ver a sus padres y hermana y fue a saludarlos como es típico de ella, con sus abrazos mortales, y de nuevo Naruko se rio. Takeshi y Mizuki durmieron en una habitación de invitados, Serafall y Sona en otra.

Al día siguiente, Serafall se fue a comprar a petición de Kushina, unas vez fuera, todos hablaron del cumpleaños de Serafall que ocurrirá dentro de 5 días. Todos decidieron guardar el secreto, Naruko se fue a su cuarto para poder hacer un dibujo, Naruto y Sona se fueron a comprar juntos, mientras los adultos ya los tenia a punto. Unas vez que todos estaban de vuelta, se fueron a ver al profesor Sycamore, donde este le regalo a Sona una Froakie normal, Sona puso a su Froakie Nanami.

 **5 días después**

Llego el día del cumpleaños de Serafall, hoy cumple sus 16 años. Kushina pidió a Serafall, Naruto y Sona de hacer unas compras para la comida. Una vez que se fueran, los adultos prepararon la fiesta, siendo ayudado un poco por Naruko. Naruto y Sona sabían que era una estrategia para preparar la fiesta de Serafall, mientras Serafall no sabía nada, aunque se extrañó que nadie la felicitara por su cumpleaños. Una vez que Naruto, Serafall y Sona regresaron, estaba todo a oscuras, extrañando a Serafall, pero no a Naruto y Sona. Cuando las luces se encendieron, Serafall se sorprendió que estaba decorado de forma festival con un cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños Serafall".

\- Feliz cumpleaños Serafall – gritaron todos excepto la cumpleañera que se emocionó mucho.

Cuando ya dieron la sorpresa, levantaron las persianas, e hicieron un lado las cortinas, para que pudiera entrar la luz, y así apagar algunas luces. Empezó la fiesta, con música un pastel con las velas de 16 años, Serafall las soplo y empezaron con los regalos, y así fue el orden y los regalos:

Minato y Kushina le regalaron un dedenne, y Serafall le gustó muchísimo, y le puso de nombre Raiden

Takeshi y Mizuki le regalaron una eevee, y Serafall como el anterior, le gustó mucho, y tenía claro que le haría evolucionar a Sylveon, y le puso de nombre Athenea.

La pequeña Naruko, le regalo un dibujo de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze junto la familia Sitri-Namikaze, y también le dio un abrazo un beso, Serafall le gustó tanto, que le dio un abrazo, quedando la cara de Naruko entre sus pechos, ya los presentes se asustaron de los abrazos mortales de Serafall, pero no era así, era suave, y Naruko se sintió muy cómoda, que casi se duerme, los presentes casi se ríen al ver eso. Una vez que se acabó el abrazo, Naruko tenía un mohín porque estaba muy cómoda, y todos se rieron por eso. Por suerte ya RotomDex hizo unas fotos para el recordatorio.

Sona le regalo trajes de chica mágica, aquí Serafall le dio sus abrazos mortales, haciendo que Naruko se riera.

Cuando acabo los abrazos, fue el turno de Naruto, que les regalo unas mangas de chica mágicas a Serafall, Naruto sufro como Sona sus abrazos mortales, y de nuevo Naruko se rio.

Unas vez que se entregaron todos los regalos, a Serafall le entregaron su RotomDex ya actualizada, y con la función que su Rotom pueda salir y entrar en oras máquinas.

Entonces Kushina pidió a Serrafall un favor.

\- Serafall, ya que viajaras con Naruto, ¿lo podras cuidar y entrenarlo para luchar contra Akatsuki? – pidió Kushina.

\- Claro tía Kushi-Tan, y ya que quieres que lo entrene, ¿Qué te parece un combate por parejas? – dijo Serafall

\- ¿combate por parejas? – preguntaron todos por esa proposición.

\- claro sería una batalla de entrenamiento para Naruto, seria tío Mina-Tan con Kushi-Tan vs Naruto y yo, usando solo a Lucario – dijo Serafall.

A todos les gustó la idea y se prepararon y Takeshi iba a ser el árbitro.

Todos sacaron a sus Lucarios, Videl y Sairaorg (los lucarios de Naruto (Videl) y Serafall (Sairaorg)) vs Trunks y Son Goten (los lucarios de Minato (Trunks) y Kushina (Son Goten)).

El único Lucario Shiny y además hembra, era Videl la Lucario de Naruto.

\- Que empiece el combate por parejas – dijo Takeshi. Y el combate empezó entre los cuatro lucarios de cada mando

-Videl usa Velocidad Extrema en Trunks ahora - Ordeno Naruto a su compañera Video y esta asintió a la orden y esta al instante salió despedida hacia Trunks sin moverse.

-Trunks, usa Detección y contraataca con hueso veloz/Ataque Oseo - Ordeno Minato a su compañero lucario donde este le brillo los ojos con una tonalidad verde esquivando por poco el ataque de velocidad extrema para luego atacarlo con hueso veloz donde Trunks creo de su palma de su pata un bastón de hueso de tonalidad azul cosa que Video y Naruto vieron que eso sería dañino en especial que es un movimiento de tipo tierra.

-Maldición, Videl esquiva y también contraataca con Hueso veloz en Trunks - Ordeno Naruto a Videl que lo esquivara apenas y duras el hueso veloz que venía hacia ella y al igual que Trunks, también de su palma creo un bastón de hueso contraatacando el mismo ataque de Trunks

-Veo que has mejorado un poco Naruto desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos - Dijo Minato sonriéndole a su hijo que también le devolvió el gesto a su padre.

-Y eso que esto aún no hemos comenzado a ser más serios Padre - Dijo Naruto también sonriéndole mientras que Videl y Trunks seguían atacándose con sus huesos veloces donde ninguno cedían terreno entre ambos pokemon aura.

Mientras en el otro bando por parte de Serafall y Kushina estas todavía no atacaban todavía viendo quien atacaba quien.

-Son Goten usa Danza de espadas/Danza Espadas - Ordeno Kushina en su compañero Lucario a donde este fue rodeado por unas espadas brindándole mucho poder en Goten cosa que lo noto Serafall.

-(Kushina está subiendo su ataque físico y me imagino que va querer rematarme sea con golpe centrado o con puño Dinámico), Bien Sairaorg doble equipo ahora - Pensó/Ordeno Serafall a su lucario asintiendo creando varias ilusiones rodeando a Goten causando una pequeña sonrisa en la pelirroja y en su pokemon.

-Veo que quieres jugar con estrategia, sabes que esto se pondrá feo verdad Serafall - Dijo Kushina a su querida sobrina sabiendo que esto se pondría feo las cosas al ver que ambas entrenadoras usarían más estrategia que fuerza.

-No nos subestimes, hemos entrenado en las regiones que he recorrido con Sairaorg a mi lado y con Naru-Tan podremos vencerlos - Dijo Serafall con seguridad en sus palabras junto a la de Sairaorg al no tener miedo al enfrentarse ante dos leyendas vivas.

-Me alegra saber que tengas seguridad en tus palabras sobrina, ahora quiero verlo con hechos, espero que puedas llevar a nuestro ritmo - Dijo Kushina cambiando una sonrisa amable a una desafiante que le gusto a su sobrina en ver que se pondría bueno la batalla.

-Sairaorg usa Bola Sombra en Goten - Ordeno Serafall a Sairaorg y este creo una esfera comprimida de energía oscura junto con la de sus ilusiones viendo que Kushina no se intimidaba por el movimiento de tipo fantasma.

-Goten también contraataca con Bola Sombra - Ordeno Kushina a Goten también creando un orbe oscuro comprimido donde ambos se miraron fijamente

Y al unísono se lanzaron las bolas sombras en direcciones hacia ellos y debido a la colisión dada por dichos ataques se creó una gran explosión con densa capa de humo envolviendo a ambos entrenadoras y pokemon.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado Naruto junto con Videl seguían luchando en una férrea batalla contra su padre y Trunks con sus hueso veloz que vieron que nadie cedía pero viendo que su prima había problemas decidió ayudar.

-Videl usa Pulso Dragón en Trunks - Ordeno Naruto a Videl y esta decidió saltar hacia atrás para lanzar un potente haz de energía draconiana hacia Trunks donde este se quedó estático.

-Trunks esquívalo y usa Velocidad extrema en Videl - Ordeno Minato a Trunks donde este esquivo con suerte el pulso dragon y este de manera instantánea arremetió con fuerza hacia Videl retrocediendo un poco de dolor por videl.

-Videl acércate a Sairaorg y contraataca con Garra de metal - Ordeno Naruto y Videl está en la parte superior de su muñeca salían un par de garras metálicas resplandecientes y esta ataco a Trunks con zarpazos causando muy poco daño.

-Vaya que si te lo estás tomando enserio… o acaso quieres arriesgarte a un combate a corta distancia Hijo - Dijo Minato un poco sorprendido por las tácticas usadas por Naruto, entre usa la estrategia y a veces la fuerza y corazonadas como suele ocurrir en él.

-No es nada Padre, solamente estamos entrenando ritmo, no te preocupes sé que eres difícil de vencerte pero hallaremos la forma de derrotarte - Dijo Naruto mirando de manera desafiante a su padre ya que las oportunidades que ha tenido para derrotar a su padre con Trunks han sido desafortunadas, derrotándolos de un solo movimiento sea con Aura Esfera o con Combate Cercano que este último era el más peligroso.

-Muy bien, espero que puedas continuar porque Trunks me ha dicho que esta garra de metal le hizo un pequeño arañazo - Dijo Minato sonriéndole al igual que Trunks que no sufrió mucho el daño del ataque de Garra de Metal.

-Bien Videl como la última vez, nuevamente Velocidad Extrema y contraataca con Puño Drenaje - Ordeno el rubio a Videl y nuevamente esta embistió a una gran velocidad casi instantánea hacia Trunks donde vio que el puño de Videl Brillaba con un color verde claro a lo cual Minato vio y planeo su siguiente jugada

Mientras tanto con Kushina y Serafall estas todavía esperaban que el humo se disipara pero al parecer cierta pelinegra decidió atacar con el factor sorpresa porque sabía que su Tía era de temer sea a distancia o en cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Sairaorg, siente la presencia de Goten y usa Golpe Centrado en el-Ordeno Serafall a Sairaorg que al principio había cerrado los ojos para percibir la presencia de Goten con su Aura y este se concentró en su puño centrando todo su poder en él, ya que este movimiento requirió alta concentración y espera para ejecutarlo a la perfección, solamente tenía el problema que debía estar inmóvil totalmente vulnerable a los ataques del exterior.

Kushina al ver que su sobrina planeaba atacarlo de un ataque potente decidió interceptarlo y jugar una contra jugada a su favor de la pelirroja y de Goten.

-Goten usa Golpe de Bala y luego As Aéreo en Sairaorg - Ordeno Kushina a Goten y este de inmediato sus puños resplandecieron un color metálico que a gran velocidad se acercó a Sairaorg concentrando su puño impidiendo que este lograra su cometo

Primero lo machaco con el Golpe de Bala desconcentrándolo por completo a Serafall y a Sairaorg en ver que su Tía le halla enseñado a el Golpe de Bala.

Y peor aun cuando Goten sin perder el tiempo nuevamente sus puños y piernas brillaron un color blanco y Goten de manera magistral golpeaba sin titubeo alguno a Sairaorg con fuerte puñetazo y patadas y a pesar de que es un movimiento de tipo volador que le harían daño a un tipo Lucha, el daño fue neutro debido a su tipo acero.

Serafall al ver este problema decidió usar la técnica de su sobrino pero ahora que estaban a corta distancia lo aprovecho bien.

-Sairaorg Puño Drenaje en Goten - Ordeno Serafall a Sairaorg y al igual que Videl que intento golpear a Trunks, este tuvo éxito al golpear a Goten y poder absorber un poco de su salud recuperando un poco la suya que si le había hecho daño para un suspiro de Serafall.

Kushina se preocupó un poco por Goten pero con una mirada de estar bien se tranquilizó pero está emocionada en que su sobrina sabe luchar muy fieramente, igual que ella y Tsunade.

Tanto Naruto y Serafall ordenaron a Videl y Sairaorg en reunirse al ver que estos no cederían terrero, estaban planeando una estrategia en como vencerlos

-Videl aún puede soportar esta contienda - Pregunto Serafall un poco preocupada por la condición de Videl luego de enfrentarse a Trunks, era un suicidio.

-Descuida Prima, Videl aún puede soportar el combate ante mis padres y tú con Sairaorg aún pueden luchar un poco más - Respondio y pregunto Naruto también un poco preocupado por la condición que se encuentra Saigaorg.

-Un poco Golpeado pero ha tenido peores así que eso no es nada, bien Naruto para vencer a mis tíos, es necesario que estemos sincronizados porque estos usar cualquier oportunidad para rematarnos - Respondió ahora Serafall a su primo captando la idea de que hay que ahora

-Muy bien prima, te sigo la corriente - Dijo Naruto aceptando la idea de Serafall en como vencería a sus padres en este combate de entrenamiento.

-Me alegro que siguas aun en pie Naru-Tan….Bien Mina-Tan y Kushi-Tan es la hora de usarlos-Dijo Serafall sacando su brazalete revelando una piedra llave revelando que ella también cuenta con la Megaevolución de su Lucario

¿Ehhhh que quisisteis decir con eso prima?-Pregunto sorprendido Naruto viendo que su prima sacaba su piedra llave que lo lleva en su brazalete y de manera sorprendente sus padres también sacaban sus piedras llaves

Por Minato tiene un collar revelando una piedra llave mientras que con Kushina este por un pendiente en su ropa también revelando una piedra llave

Y los tres revelaban que tanto Sairaorg, Trunks y Goten tienen en su poder la Lucarionita sorprendidos en que tan pronto usaran la megaevolución.

-Es hora de Megaevolucionar…. Sairgaorg/Trunks/Goten ¡MEGAEVOLUCIONAAAA! - Dijeron Tanto Minato, Kushina y Serafall activando tanto la piedra llave y las megas piedras.

Y los tres lucarios comenzaron a brillar un color intenso entre violeta, rojo con naranja cambiando de manera drástica su apariencia física fue de un aumento del pelaje amarilllo de su pecho y espalda, que ahora también envuelve su cola. Los sensores de su cabeza se separan y deforman, adquiriendo un color rojizo en las puntas. La diferencia de grosor que había entre la parte superior e inferior de las piernas desaparece, mezclándose el color azul y negro a lo largo de las piernas y brazos, que también adquieren un color rojizo en las extremidades. Le crecen nuevos pinchos en el reverso de las manos y también en los pies, además en los hombros, que también crecen en tamaño.

(Imaginen a los mega-lucarios de Korrina y Gurkinn en Pokemon XYZ)

Naruto al ver tanto su prima y sus padres con sus compañeros lucarios ya megaevolucionados, sabría que de ahí en adelante las cosas se pondrían mucho más interesante y feas las cosas algo que capto en la mirada de Videl al sentir las auras intensas de sus camaradas.

-(Esto se pondrá feo) - Dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Naruto y Videl tragando seco en sus gargantas al sentir tal poder del aura emanados en los Mega-Lucarios.

Ya con los tres de cuatro Lucarios megaevolucionados en las gradas se encuentran la Familia Sitri acompañado por Naruko, Zeus y los dos RotomDex de Naruto y Serafall respectivamente viendo una gran pelea que a pesar de que fuera de entrenamiento y entre comillas ''amistosa'' pero lo que estaban viendo era una batalla digna de una liga pokemon de alta competividad.

Naruto al ver que sus padres usaron las megaevoluciones en sus lucarios sabía que estaba en plena desventaja que lo derrotarían fácilmente pero decidió atacar rápidamente para equilibrar a su favor.

-Videl usa Aura Esfera en Trunks - Ordeno Naruto haciendo que Videl creara un orbe de aura comprimida lanzándola hacia Trunks megaevolucionado que este no se movía.

-Sairaorg usa Puño de Fuego en Goten - Ordeno Serafall a Sairaorg para tomar desprevenido tanto a Kushina y a Goten aprovechando que Naruto tomo la iniciativa ofensiva, ella también no se quedaría atrás para apoyar a su primo.

Minato y Kushina al ver que decidieron usar ofensiva directa hacia ambos, la pareja se miraron asintiendo que llego la hora de contraatacar y demostrar que ellos están a otro nivel mucho más superior.

-Goten Usa Sonido metálico en Videl y Sairaorg - Ordeno Kushhina a Goten y este usando sus picos en sus manos creando ondas sónicas con fuerte chirrido metálico que causaba gran dolor en las orejas de Videl y Sairaorg, y no solo ellos, sino también Naruto, Serafall y los espectadores que estaba en las gradas.

El único que no está afectado por el Sonido Metálico era Trunks que vio una oportunidad para rematar a un camarada rápidamente

Pero Naruto al ver que este los iba a incapacitar a ambos, decidió hacer algo arriesgado.

-Videl sé que eso duele pero usa una aura esfera en los brazos de Goten y poder ayudar a Sairaorg - Dijo Naruto a Videl y esta apenas y duras creando otra esfera de aura comprimida lanzándola hacia las muñecas de Goten obligando este dejar de efectuar el Sonido metálico de Goten, pero también dejo descubierto a Videl y de un segundo apareció Trunks.

-Ahora Trunks usa Gancho alto, y luego Golpe Centrado en Videl - Ordeno Minato a Trunks y este le dio un gancho hacia arriba en la mandibula de Videl mandándola a volar hacia arriba y este logo impulsarse dar un gran salto para rematarlo con un fuerte golpe centrado incrustándola a Videl al suelo Debilitándola por completo.

-OH NO VIDEL - Grito Naruto sumamente preocupado al ver su compañera caída y esta solamente gemía de dolor.

-(Ahhhh alguien anoto las placas del automóvil) - Dijo su compañera delineando del dolor.

-Videl no puede continuar y con ello Naruto queda fuera de esta batalla. Serafall aun desea luchar en desventaja o se retira de la contienda - Dijo el árbitro a la azabache donde esta seguía pensando cual sería la mejor opción viable para ella y su compañero.

Y Serafall al ver que está en una gran desventaja numérica y de experiencia en donde sus tíos son antiguos campeones y grandes veteranos que lo derrotarían con cualquier movimiento, así que vio la mirada de su compañero Sairaorg y vio que este quería luchar sin importar la desventaja numérica algo cual no le importara el resultado.

-Bien compañero hasta el final, padre seguimos luchando - dijo Serafall

-Muy bien, que se reanude esta batalla - Ordeno Takeshi reanudando el enfrentamiento.

-Sairaorg, Terremoto-Ordeno Serafall a su compañero y este dio un gran pisotón en el suelo provocando ondas expansivas en el suelo en todos lados del campo de batalla aturdiendo con gravedad a ambos mega lucarios debido que tiene su parte de tipo acero eran vulnerables al tipo tierra que les causaban gran daño.

Viendo que aún mantenía la ventaja, la azabache ataco nuevamente y eligió al más perjudicado del movimiento de terremoto y ese era Goten que seguía aturdido.

-Sairaorg, Puño de Trueno en Goten - Ordeno Serafall a su compañero y este corrió hacia su camarada con su puño hecho de energía eléctrica donde golpeo en el estómago de Goten retrocediendo del dolor y algo mas

De inmediato Goten sintió una parálisis en todo su cuerpo al ver su cuerpo con descargas eléctricas por el efecto secundario del Puño de Trueno incapacitando a Goten.

-(Buena jugada en ella, vio que está en desventaja numérica decidió pasar a la ofensiva sorpresiva y vaya que lo está aprovechando bien esa iniciativa) - Pensó Kushina asombrada en que su querida sobrina hallara mejorado mucho sorprendente en sus viajes por las demás regiones que ha estado viajando y se ve que ha mejorado.

Ahora Serafall y Sairaorg aprovecho que también esta desorientado Trunks y decidió terminar de una vez este enfrentamiento.

-Sairaorg acabemos con Puño de Fuego en Trunks-Ordeno la azabache y Sairaorg con la misma velocidad que la uso en contra de Goten ahora Sairaorg tiene su puño rodeado de fuego y sabiendo que el Acero es débil ante el fuego, podrá rematarlo de un solo golpe y poder debilitar.

Minato y Trunks al ver que Serafall iban por ellos, decidió esperar el momento indicado para revertir esto a su favor.

-Trunks Usa Aguante - Ordeno Minato a su compañero y este se quedó quieto firmemente donde el puño de fuego de Sairaorg le dio de lleno y dañándolo considerablemente

Pero gracias al movimiento del aguante logro sobrevivir el ataque por milagro, y ahora Trunks miraba con malicia a Sairaorg preocupando lo que tenía planeado

Y al igual que él, también serafall también está muy preocupada en ver que Minato usaría ese movimiento letal en su compañero.

-Trunks, sujétalo fuertemente y usa Inversión en Sairaorg - Ordeno Minato a su compañero y este sujeto del puño de Sairaorg y evitando que este lograra huir Sairaorg logro someterlo con Inversion que le hacía gran daño al aplicar un Suplex a Sairaorg debilitándolo por Completo.

Saigaorg estaba totalmente adolorido y perdiendo su megaevolución con signos de estar debilitando gimiendo de dolor por este ataque mortal.

-(Cuanto odio esa técnica de Tío Mina-Tan) - Penso serafall ya que este movimiento es el más riesgoso de los tipo lucha, al usarlo cuando el usuario está débil y es un movimiento que quintuplica el ataque directo, así que los tipo Normal, Roca, Hielo, Acero y Siniestro estuvieran en serios problemas.

-Sairaorg ya no puede continuar, y la victoria se la llevan Trunks y Goten y por ello el enfrentamiento es para Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki – dijo Takeshi.

Una vez terminado la lucha, Minato y Kushina felicitaron a su hijo y sobrina. Naruko al ver la batalla se emocionó mucho.

\- Bueno ha sido una buena batalla – dijo Takeshi.

\- Tienes razón Takeshi – dijo Minato sonriendo.

\- Serafall se nota que ya tiene mucha experiencia junto con su compañero Sairaorg, mientras que Naruto y Videl aún les falta, pero ya a demostrado ser fuertes, creo que pronto podría intentar su megaevolución – dijo Kushina.

Esto al oir Naruto y Videl se sorprendieron y sonrieron un poco. Despues de esto, curaron a los pokemons, terminaron la fiesta y se fueron a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Aeropuerto de Luminoise/Luminalia**

Estamos en el aeropuerto de Luminoise/Luminalia, donde los padres de Serafall y Sona volvería a Unova, y donde Sona volvería a Alola a seguir con sus clases en la Escuela pokémon.

\- Que os vaya bien tíos y prima Sona – dijeron Naruto y Naruko.

\- Igual a vosotros – dijeron la Familia Sitri a excepto de Serafall que estaba llorando que ya se tuvieran que irse.

\- Que os vaya bien papa, mama y hermana – dijo Serafall llorando haciendo sus abrazos mortales a sus padres y hermana.

\- Lo mismo dijo, pero no nos des tan fuerte el abrazo Serafall – dijeron los tres afectados, mientras Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Zeus y los dos Rotomdex tenía una gota anime y Naruko se estaba riendo.

Una vez terminado el abrazo, Minato y Kushian se despidieron y la Familia Sitri se fueron a acoger el avión privado a su destino. Mientras los demás se fueron a ver al Profesor Sycamore.

Una vez habían llegado, fueron a hablar con él.

\- Hola Profesor, tienes lista el maletín de intercambio pokémon – dijo Minato al profesor.

\- Si lo tengo lista aquí esta – dijo el Profesor mostrando el maletín, pero Naruto lo mirara con mala cara, porque a él no le gustaba el intercambio pokémon. Esto fuero notado por los adultos y Serafall.

\- Que te pasa Naru-Tan – dijo Serafall.

\- Nada especial, a mí los intercambio pokémon no me gusta mucho, sé que hay pokémon que debes de hacerlo para evolucionar pero aun asi no me gusta, porque ya has creado un lazo de amistad y camaderia con tu compañero, y siendo que al intercambiarlo lo estás rompiendo – dijo Naruto, ahí los adultos, Serafall y Zeus sonrieron, las dos RotomDex pusieron una emonji de sonrisa, y Naruko se sorprendio.

\- Te entiendo lo que dices, pero hay veces que el intercambio pokémon lo hay porque son los propios pokemons que lo desean – dijo Kushina

\- Si es ese caso lo puedo aceptar, pero hacerlo solo para que evolucione, no me convence, claro quien lo haga no lo mirare mal, porque puede ser una buena persona – dijo Naruto.

\- Entiendo, pero en el caso de los Guardianes, hacemos doble intercambio – dijo Kushina.

\- ¿Doble intercambio? – dijieron los hermanos Uzumakis, Zeus y RotomDex de Naruto estaban extrañados.

\- Permíteme que lo cuente yo tíos, profesor – dijo Serafall

\- Claro cuéntalo – dijo Kushina, mientras Minato y el Profesor asentía.

\- El Doble intercambio se trata así: un guardián del aura tiene su pokémon A y otro tiene el B, son el mismo pokémon, que se deje intercambiar para que evolucione, entonces el primer guardia le da el pokémon A al segundo guardián y este le da su pokémon B al primer guardián, entonces cuando los pokemon evolucione, el primer guardian le devuelve al pokémon B al segundo guardián y este le devuelve al pokémon A al primer guardia, y en caso que no evolucionen en ese momento debe viajar juntos hasta que los dos evolucionen y pueden volverse a intercambiarlos para recuperar a su pokémon evolucionado – dijo Serafall, que prefirió explicarlo con ejemplos, cosa que los adultos y la RotomDex de Serafall estaban de acuerdo, mientras los hermanos Uzumakis, Zeus y RotomDex de Naruto estaban sorprendidos.

\- Entonces el doble intercambio es prácticamente intercambiar dos veces los mismos pokemons, pero ya evolucionados – dijo Naruto.

\- Exacto, recuperas a tu compañero evolucionado – dijo Kushina.

\- Vaya me gusta, los demás `podría hacerlo también ¿no creéis? – dijo Naruto.

\- Puedo, pero mientras ellos no tienen tanta responsabilidad, los Guardianes si, a veces trabajamos juntos, por eso nos viene bien el doble intercambio – dijo Minato

\- Eso lo decías por lo de Akatsuki verdad – dijo Naruto.

\- Correcto – dijeron Minato, Kushina y Serafall.

Una vez explicado todo, y que el Profesor Sycamore le entregara el maletín a Serafall, se despidieron, y se fueron al principio de la ruta 5, una vez llegaron Minato, Kushina y Naruko se despidieron de Naruto, Serafall, Zeus y los 2 RotomDex lo mismo hicieron Naruto, Serafall, Zeus y los 2 RotomDex pero Serafall les dio un abrazo mortal a sus tíos, y un abrazo normal a Naruko.

Una vez terminado las despedidas, Minato, Kushina y Naruko volvieron a la mansión. Mientras Naruto con Zeus en el hombro, Serafall y los 2 RotomDex siguiéndoles, entraron en la Ruta 5.

 **Ruta 5**

Ya una vez que nuestros héroes ahora acompañado de una nueva integrante del equipo, la RotomDex de Serafall también Naruto había incoporado nuevamente a su equipo y entre ellos están Zeus, Hitoshi, Ravel, Videl, Sakura y Nami dejando en la mansión a Nanao junto a Kurama, Ace y Yuki descansando. Y claro un buen de suministros porque viendo cuantas rutas iban a recorrer, iban a necesitarla toda la que sea posible.

Bien continuando en la Ruta 5, esta ruta que esta al Oeste de Ciudad Luminoise era una ruta Larga y llena de bosques con varias rampas para el Skateboarding desde rampas, tubos, rieles donde el Skateboarding es uno de los deportes más practicados en la región de Kalos junto con el Futbol, Cricket, Rubgy, Ciclismo y las carreras de Ryhorn.

Dejando a un lado las rampas del Skateboarding debido que Naruto y Serafall no practicaban mucho ese deporte decidió adentrarse a la ruta donde para el rubio obtuvo una suerte afortunidada en toparse con dos pokemon particulares que querían en su equipo

y se trataban del duo de Pusle y Minum que estaban recorriendo por la ruta 5 donde Naruto los había retado a los dos pokemon, y ahora el que quiera luchar era Zeus que está de buen de humor para enfrentarse a sus parientes lejanos y viendo que Zeus quería luchar por su cuenta, Naruto accedió en ver que su compañero podría contra ambos pokemon eléctrico.

Y solamente le basto con ataque rápido para taclear a ambos pokemon para debilitarlos y Naruto había sacado un par de Superballs que las saco en su bosillo las lanzo hacia los debilitados Pusle y Minum sin que estos se opusieran a la captura.

Ya una vez que Naruto lograra capturar a los pokemon roedores de tipo eléctricos estos fueron curados por el rubio y la azabache con sus pociones donde estos aceptaron a su nuevo entrenador y Naruto les puso los motes a Pusle que es macho le puso el mote de Raijin mientras que Minum al ser hembra su mote seria Mai. Ambos hermanos aceptaron con gusto estos nombres para el alivio de Naruto mientras que ambos RotomDex tomaban fotografías del dúo eléctrico.

Varios días después de recorrer la ruta 5 donde estuvieron compitiendo con skateboarder y entrenadores citadinos de esta ruta mejorando poco a poco las habilidades como entrenador Pokemon por parte de Naruto, mientras que con Serafall esta disfruta de estar en compañía de su querido primo y en poder viajar con el. Y ya nuestros héroes pudieron salir de la ruta 5 para entrar a otra ruta más para llegar a Ciudad Cyllage.

 **Pueblo Vanitas**

 **Pueblo vanitas/Pueblo Camphier**

Este pueblo era una transición entre la Ruta 5 y la ruta 7 donde pueden descansar ya que hay un centro pokemon instalado junto con un hotel y un castillo estilo occidental europeo. Por parte de Naruto y Serafall estos decidieron descansar durante algunos días en el pueblo visitando al castillo y poder disfrutar de unos días luego de recorrer una ruta larga.

Luego de descansar y de disfrutar lo que le pueden ofrecer el pueblo, nuestros héroes decidieron continuar hacia el oeste a la Ruta 7 donde tendrían que recorrer muchas más rutas para llegar hacia su siguiente destino.

 **Ruta 7**

Nuevamente en la ruta 7 nuestros héroes pasaron por la ruta 7 donde se tenía planeado ir a la guarderia pokemon para ir por un recorrido y el famoso Bastion Batalla, una de tantas sedes donde entrenadores de gran categoría de prestigio y de alta clase donde luchaban de manera caballeresca y honorable donde se podría ganar títulos nobiliarios.

Pero al parecer alguien les bloqueaba su paso y no eran entrenadores que quieren pelear…sino que un enorme Snorlax dormido les bloqueaba el paso y no solo nuestros héroes, sino otros entrenadores también están disgustados en que este pokemon les bloqueaba el camino

Naruto y Serafall al ver que este Snorlax no se despertaría hasta que le abriera el hambre y esto tardaría como días o….usar la Pokeflauta, un objeto necesario para despertar a este enorme pokemon.

Sabían de antemando de que la pokeflauta está en el palacio Centir al norte de la ruta 7 pero les tomara tiempo en que le prestara la pokeflauta para despertar a Snorlax pero al igual que Naruto, Serafall esta tiene un Pokegear con la reciente app (aplicación) donde tiene música de varias regiones y una la que les puede servir en esta situación incómoda.

Serafall usando su nueva app donde puso la radio y sintonizo en la radia con la imagen de una pokeflauta en la pokegear y comenzó a escuchar una melodiosa canción de la pokeflauta donde Zeus, los Rotomdex quedaron encantados al escuchar esa sinfonía relajante, pero para uno era todo lo contrario

Y era que Snorlax se había despertado y enfadado vio a nuestros guardianes de manera Hostil y Serafall esta decidio contrarrestarlo al sacar a Wendy (Togekiss Hembra) y la azabache le ordeno a Togekiss que usara Atracción y Bostezo a lo cual primero Wendy sedujo al desprevenido Snorlax cayendo en la atracción de Togekiss mientras que esta última lanzo una pequeña burbuja de aire hacia snorlax que le exploto en la cara cayendo completamente dormido y así liberando el puente sin haber dañado a Snorlax que nuevamente está dormido.

Ya una vez librado de la amenaza del durmiente Snorlax, Naruto y Serafall continuaron con su camino no sin antes agradecer a Wendy por la ayuda y este asintió sonriéndoles a ambos entrenadores para que luego fuera regresado por la pokebola de Serafall, ahora Naruto y Serafall retornaron su camino para dirigirse primero a la guardería pokemon donde era el lugar donde se criaban los huevos pokemon, y era como una guardería con enfermería y criadero.

El lugar era tranquilo para la suerte de ambos guardianes y pudieron disfrutar de ver las instalaciones de esta guarderia y admitían que han mejorado atravez de los años en su infraestructura y en como crían los huevos pokemon.

Luego de haber visitado la guardería pokemon, ahora Naruto y Serafall pudieron ir al Bastión Batalla donde fueron recibidos por un par de Mayordomos y Mucamas de manera servicial y gentil a nuestros héroes explicando si quieren participar el bastión batalla cosa que accedieron Naruto y Serafall.

Les explicaron las reglas desde pagar una cantidad de 1000 pokedolares que era poco dinero para Naruto y Serafall para acceder a la invitación para ser Barón/Baronesa y según se vaya ascendiendo, los oponentes cambiarán y serán más fuertes. Incluso existe la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un líder de gimnasio al llegar a ser marqués/marquesa, a un miembro del Alto Mando al ser duque/duquesa o a la campeona Diantha al ser gran duque/gran duquesa.

Se comienza de Barón/Baronesa, Vizconde, Conde, Marqués, Duque y Gran Duque y estos se diferencian por sus capas nobiliarias que sean dan desde Blanco, Azul, Verde, Amarillo, Rojo y Purpura.

Ya una vez que Naruto y Serafall pagaron su invitación para combatir, recibieron a un par de iniciados donde Naruto venció a un iniciado al usar a Zeus venciendo a un Breloom sin problema alguno, mientras que con Serafall esta uso a Sairaorg para derrotar en unos segundos a un Absol. Ya una vez consegudiso las victorias, un Mayordomo y una Mucama bajo las órdenes del guardián de este bastion se les dieron sus capas a Naruto y Serafall con el título nobiliario de Barón y Baronesa.

Luego de terminar su paseo por el bastión Batalla, Naruto y Serafall se restablecieron con algunas bayas luego de recogerlas en un huerto de Bayas ya que tendrían que recorrer a una nueva ruta.

 **Gruta Tierraunida**

Ya una vez que entraron a la Grieta era un conjunto de cuevas unidas donde había un solo camino, hacia la Ruta 8. Donde Naruto pudo capturar a otro pokemon que lo quería en la lista y se trataba de un Axew que merodeaba en la ruta solo, común en los dragones al ser solitarios.

Naruto decidio aprovechar a Nami ya que tenía ventaja de tipo como el hada y al igual que con Wendy Naruto uso Atracción para enamorar a Axew quedando enamorado de Nami para que el rubio ordenara a Nami que usara Fuerza lunar en Axew quedando debilitado al instante luego de recibir esta luz lunar que le dio con todo.

Al ver que Axew quedo debilitado Naruto saco una Ultraball de su mochila para lanzarla hacia el pokemon debilitado y este dio algo de batalla en su captura pero al pasar los segundos la ultraball hizo su trabajo atrapando al pokemon colmillo y otro más en su equipo.

Luego de capturar a su primer pokemon tipo dragon, Naruto y Serafall recorrieron por un par de horas en la gruta para poder isualizar hacia el Sureste donde estaría la Ruta 8,

 **Ruta 8**

Ya en la ruta 8 luego de recorrer por la Grieta Tierraunida Naruto y Serafall se encuentran en el suroeste de la ruta donde pudieron visualizar el mar y a otro costado las costas de Pueblo Petroglifio donde ahí tienen las dos edificios principales de este pueblo

El gran acuario y el instituto paleontológico donde investigan los fósiles pokemon estos lugares son los que llaman la atención para Naruto y Serafall.

Para la suerte de ambos guardianes el recorrido fue corto y pudieron aprovechar en que Naruto hallara capturado a otro pokemon que se trata de Absol, el pokemon Catástrofe merodeando por este lugar de manera cauta, Naruto al saber que se enfrenta a un tipo siniestro saco esta vez a Videl que esta maneja con ventaja de tipo tan solo aplicarle golpe roca logro retroceder Absol para atraparlo ahora con una Veloz Ball sin que este se diera cuenta y al igual que sus demás capturas exitositas, este le curo y le puso Mote a Absol.

ya que pudieron bajar hacia el sur donde conecta hacia el pueblo petroglifio donde Naruto y Serafall llegaron luego de algunas semanas por recorrer por el oeste de Kalos, ya solo falta unas pocas rutas y llegaran a Ciudad Cyllage.

Pero justamente que iban a ir al centro pokemon para descansar Zeus movió sus orejas en señal de alerta máxima como si algo pasaría algo grave.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo? - Pregunto Naruto a Zeus un tanto anonadado por la reacción reacción un tanto raro en el

- _Pika Pika Piachu Pika (Naruto, huelo problemas y son grave)_ \- Dijo Pikachu soltando chispas en forma agresiva

Y no solo Naruto sino también Serafall había cerrado sus ojos para centrarse con su aura.

-Naru-Tan, cierra los ojos y concentra tu Aura, sabrás el porqué de la exaltación de Zeus-Tan - Dijo Serafall de manera serena a su primo.

Entonces Naruto lo hizo, y se dio cuenta que había problemas. Entonces vas a la ruta 9, cuando llegan, no pueden pasar por ser unos caminos escambrosas, y no había ningún Ryhorns disponible, entonces Serafall saca una PokeCapsula, le da el botón y lo tira en el suelo, para después de una explosión sale una mota voladora compacta con suspensión al aire de color rosa claro con blanco con franjas azules celeste con la capacidad de ir a los 300 Km/h. Era el modelo Sonic SX. Naruto al verla se queda sorprendido.

\- Prima, ¿y esa moto? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Jejjeje, me saque el carnet de moto el año pasado, y cuando me gradué, a la semana siguiente, mi padre me regalo la PokeCapsula con la moto – dijo Serafall.

\- Entiendo, una moto bonita y que te pega perfectamente – dijo Naruto. El resto le dio la razón y Serafall sonrió.

\- Gracias Naruto, ahora vamos a la cueva Iluminada que siento que es ahí donde esta los problemas – dijo Serafall.

Lo demás asistieron, para después Serafall saco otra PokeCapsula donde salió un baúl con cascos, cogió una ella de color rosa y se la puso, le dio una a Naruto de color azul celeste, y este se la puso. Después cerro el baúl, y le dio en un botón donde el baúl se convirtió en Pokecapsula para guardársela, para después sacar otra, que salió otro baúl, que el contenido era cascos para pokemons pequeños, y cogió uno negro con unos rayos y se le puso a Zeus, para después cerrar el baúl, darle en un botón, para que sea de nuevo una pokecapsula, para guardársela. Una vez que tienen los cascos, Serafall se subió en la moto, para después subir Naruto detrás y pasar sus brazos por la cintura de su prima para no caer, Zeus se quedó en su hombro derecho, y el RotomDex de Naruto se puso en su hombro izquierdo, la RotomDex de Serafall se puso entre los pechos de Serafall, entonces Serafall, le dio un detector de huellas dactilares, y una vez que el detector la reconoció, se encendió el motor de la moto, se empezó a elevar, entonces Serafall empezó a avanzar a la cueva Iliminada.

 **Cueva Iluminada**

Una vez que había llegado a la entrada a la cueva, Serafall aterrizo, de nuevo paso el dedo por el detector para apagar la moto, los RotomDex se separaron, Naruto se bajó de la moto, para después bajar Serafall, darle en un botón de la moto para combertirlo en una PokeCapsula y guardarla, saco dos Pokecapsulas, que eran los baúles de los cascos, para que Serafall quitarse el casco, Naruto quitarse el suyo, y ayudar a Zeus a quitarse el suyo, y unas vez guardados los cascos, y los baules volvieron a ser unas pokecapuslas y que Serafall las guardara, entraron a la cueva, siendo guiados por el aura. No perdieron tiempo y al final llegaron a la mina de los fósiles. Avanzaron un poco y encontraron dos sujetos que tenía unas chaquetas con capuchas con una nube pequeño rojo en el frente en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y una nube grande rojo, en la espalda. Ahí los Guardianes se dieron cuenta que era los Akatsukis, estos al verlos, se quitaron las capuchas que los tenia puesto, viendo que era un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre tenía la apariencia de un hombre de media edad en sus 40 años. Su cabello era largo de color plateado oscuro y ojos color avellana, con una barba. Su vestimenta aparte de la chaqueta con capucha, era una camiseta de color negro debajo de la chaqueta, un pantalón negro y botas negras. Su nombre es Rizevim Livan.

La mujer, es una mujer alta con gafas y una figura voluptuosa. Tiene la piel bronceada con el cabello largo y castaño atado en un moño con auriculares y tiene los ojos gris azulado. Su vestimenta era aparte de la chaqueta con capucha, era un top negro, que se veía porque la chaqueta estaba abierta, una falda negra, con medias negras y unas botas de mujer negro. Su nombre es Katerea.

\- Mira lo que tenemos aquí Katerea – dijo Rizevim Livan.

\- Unos intrusos – dijo Katerea.

Los Guardianes furiosos porque estaban viendo como los científicos estaban atados, sobretodo Zeus porque ellos son los responsables de las muertes de sus padres.

\- ¿Que hacéis aquí los malditos Akatsuki? – dijo Naruto.

\- Pero mira que mala boca tiene el rubio – dijo Katerea con arrogancia.

\- Creo que hay que darles una lección – dijo Rizevim, también con arrogancia.

\- Cálmate Naruto y prepárate – dijo Serafall con seriedad.

\- Si Serafall y perdona – dijo Naruto ya un poco más calmado y preparándose.

Ya los 4 ya estaban preparados para luchar, pero ninguno se dio cuenta (incluso Zeus y los 2 RotomDex), que había uno viéndolo todo, y este era Lysson, que llego después que los Guardianes, y ahora estaba viendo todo.

\- Basta de pláticas mocosos es hora que conozcan el poder de Akatsuki, Malamar hora de la batalla - Dijo Rizevim sacando de una Dark Ball sacando a su pokemon Calamar con aspecto siniestro con una sonrisa tétrica que helaba la sangre y peor aún con sus tipos Psiquico y Siniestro protegiéndolo.

-Tú también ve Wevaile Hora de la batalla - Ordeno Katarea sacando también de una Dark Ball sacando a su fiel dron un felino bípedo con garras largas y con mirada malvada que le daban a los guardianes del aura

Lo más característico de ambos pokemon eran que portaban en sus cuellos unos collares que manipulan y además son explosivos a lo cual Zeus los identificó sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar ese traumante día que aún le cuesta olvidarlo.

-(Hm quien diría que estos pokemon serian de tal palo…tal astilla en su personalidad, aunque en esta ocasión están siendo manipulados) - Pensó Serafall sabiendo los comportamientos de estos pokemon siendo los más hostiles y peligrosos para un entrenador ordinario, aunque con enfuerzo, son pokemons muy poderosos.

Naruto y Serafall sabían que tenían algunos pokemon ideales para vencer a estos pokemon siniestros y sin titubeo tanto Naruto y Serafall sacaron sus pokeballs de su Mochila/Bolsa

-Videl/Sairaorg necesitamos de su ayuda - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Serafall sacando a sus fieles Lucarios que se pusieron en pose de batalla al mirar quienes serían sus adversarios, cosa que no sorprendieron a los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

-(Predecibles) - También habían pensado al unísono tanto Rizevim y Katarea al ver que se enfrentaran a unos lucarios, y esperar que estos le dieran batalla o por lo menos que la dieran.

Y el primero en dar la iniciativa fue Naruto al atacar a Malamar de Rizevim Lucifer con Videl que uso Velocidad Extrema con Garra de Sombra para dar un gran golpe al pokemon Calamar mientras que Serafall está ordeno a Sairaorg que ataque a Weivaille con Puño de Fuego para acabar rápido el combate pero al parecer el dúo de Akatsuki sabían que estos vendrían con todo y también decidieron hacer su jugada

Malamar este decidió que usara en contra de Sairaorg con Psico-Corte mientras que Weivaille aunque no lo pareciera este también tiene la velocidad de Lucario y este decidió contraatacarlo con Canto Helado en contra de Videl, haciendo retroceder a Sairaorg por el Psico-Corte que fue bastante dañido en retroceder al pokemon aura de Serafall. Mientras que Videl a pesar que logro taclear a Malamar recibió los golpes aunque leves pero rapidos del Canto de Helado de Wevaile.

Naruto y Serafall al ver que Rizevim y Katarea están preparados para contraataques decidieron usar duales ataques para terminar rápido sabiendo que estos eran peligrosos y jugaban bien sus jugadas, pero en un santiamén Katarea ordeno a su Wevaile que usara Bola Sombra en Videl y el Malamar de Rizevim con Pulso Oscuro dañando considerablemente a Videl.

Ante tal sorpresa por parte de Naruto y Serafall, la azabache decidió ayudar a su primo en detener al malamar que este sería la gran amenaza y le ordeno a Sairaorg que usara un potente Puño de Trueno en el pokemon calamar dando en el blanco haciendo gemir de dolor y logrando paralizarlo, eso le dará tiempo valioso a los guardianes del Aura.

Katarea al ver que Serafall está debilitando al pokemon de su socio decidió acabar de una vez al pokemon del gaki y le ordeno a su fiel dron que lo terminara con As Aéreo.

Para Videl no le dio tiempo para defenderse del ataque rápido y despiadado del Wevaile de Katarea que termino debilitada ante la sorpresa de Naruto en ver como cayo su compañera

Rizevim viendo que ahora solo quedaba el lucario de Serafall pensaron que sería un juego de niños vencer a estos dos guardianes, y el peligris le hizo una seña que acabara con Serafall y Naruto a lo cual la morena asintió.

Pero antes de que el dúo de Akatsuki pudiera hacer algo, Serafall con una mirada sombría que helo la sangre de ambos criminales al igual que sus pokemon controlados, en ver que sacaba una pokeball de una Peso Ball sacando a su siguiente pokemon

Y enfrente de Malamar y de Wevaile salió un colosal pokemon con apariencia de un Mastodonte con colmillos y una mirada afilada que le daba a ambos pokemon que quedaron paralizados de miedo, este pokemon es nada más ni menos que Manoswime, el pokemon Glaciar

Serafall con una mirada decidida le ordeno a su Takeshi (Manoswime) que usara Fuerza bruta en Wevaile y este con toda su fuerza que desprendía Takeshi embistió con brutalidad al Wevaile de Katarea estampándolo en la pared dejándolo fuera de combate al wevaile.

Ahora con Malamar, este seguía paralizado gracias al puño de trueno de Sairaorg, así que Serafall esta le ordeno a ambos pokemon que usaran por parte de Sairaorg con Aura Esfera, mientras que con Takeshi este decidió usar Ventisca para rematarlo a Malamar dejándolo congelado a este último y siendo debilitado por la aura esfera que a pesar de contar con el tipo psíquico, el daño fue neutro que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Ahora que sus preciados drones estaban fuera de combate, Naruto junto con serafall estos decidieron en regresar a sus compañeros en sus pokebolas ahora que los dos miembros de Akatsuki e encuentran sin pokemon así que podrían encargarse de ellos.

-Se Acabó Akatsuki nuevamente han fracasado en su intento de controlar el Mundo - Dijo Serafall con tono de autoridad hacia los dos miembros de Akatsuki que se disgustaron en ver que sus planes no dieron sus frutos como se esperaban

-Ustedes guardianes creen que podrán detenernos... ustedes aun no comprenden que esto es una guerra que ustedes caerán - Dijo Rizevim a los guardianes con firmeza en que se no aceptarían una derrota de los guardianes del aura

-Y como siempre estamos preparado, siempre hay que tener… un Plan B - dijo Katarea sacando un detonador cosa que preocuparon a los guardianes y a cierto pelirrojo que ver que planeaban enterrarlos en la cueva.

-Acaso están locos, planean destruir toda la cueva inclusive ustedes – Dijo Serafall

-No, nosotros tenemos un plan de contingencia, los únicos que morirán serán ustedes junto con todo ser vivo que habite ahí – dijo Katarea

Pero justamente que Katarea planeaba activar el detonador, desde las sombras sacaba un par de pokemon para detener tal Locura.

-Hockrown usa Neblina y Pyroar Hiperrayo en la salida de la cueva - Ordeno Lysson a sus dos pokemon y el primero que es un Hockrown lanzo desde su boca una densa nube de humo que bloqueo la vista tanto a los guardianes y a los dos miembros de Akatsuki y aprovechando que había incapacitado la vista, Pyorar lanzo un potente rayo de color purpura hacia la salida bloqeando toda salida-

Y antes de que Naruto y Serafall pudieran activar sus visiones del aura, el pelirrojo se les acerco agarrando ambas manos.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que ellos exploten el lugar - Dijo Lysson

-Pero que hay de los pokemon y de los fósiles – dijo Naruto.

-ya no hay posibilidad en rescatar a los dos pokemon, mientras que los Fósiles, aproveche que saque a Ribombee en recolectar todos los fósiles posibles – dijo Lysson. Entonces Naruto y Serafall guardadon sus pokemons a su pokeballs respectivamente, al igual que Lysson, y Zeus se subio en el hombro de Naruto, y se fueron, aunque Naruto se fue con rabia y impotencia.

Y antes de que todos pudieran salir de la cueva, se escuchó un estruendo grito.

-LARGA VIDA A AKATSUKI – dijeron los Akatsukis.

Para después oírse una fuerte explosión, que provoco la muerte de los dos pokemons, y algunos trabajadores. Una vez fuera de la cueva, Lysson les pregunto si estaban bien, y una vez que comprobó que estaban bien, les dio 2 fósiles diferentes a Serafall, y se fue con un Rhyhorn que tenía en una pokeball, viendo que tenía que cambiar el mundo. Una vez se fue, Serafall observo como Naruto estaba en shock, para después empezar a llorar, por no poder salvar a esos pokemons, los 2 RotomDex estaban tristes, y Zeus lo entendía muy bien y también soltaba lágrimas. Entonces Serafall abrazo a Naruto, quedando la cara de Naruto entre sus pechos, pero aquí uno algo diferente, y es que no eran sus "abrazos mortales", sino uno suave.

\- Entiendo lo que sientes Naruto, a mí también me paso que no pude salvar, por lo tanto llora todo lo que quieras – dijo Serafall a Naruto mientras le abrazaba.

Este acto provoco que Naruto devolviera el abrazo a Serafall.

\- Naruto, tendrás que ser fuerte e intentar superarlo, lamentablemente no podemos salvar a todo el mundo, es por eso que es importante encontrar las guaridas de Akatsuki y destruirlos, si lo logramos, esto nunca más pasara, pero para eso debes intentar superarlo, porque si no, lamentablemente no podrás salvar a nadie, y yo sé que tu podrías salvar a muchos, ser fuerte Naruto – dijo Serafall, mientras Naruto seguía llorando, al igual que Zeus por su estado.

\- Prima, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para destruir a estos malditos de Akatsuki, te lo prometo – dijo Naruto, mientras seguía abrazando a su prima.

Serafall sonrío por esto.

\- Sé que lo harás Naruto, sé que lo harás, eres fuerte, y si Akatsuki desaparece, el mundo estará a salvo – dijo Serafall.

Luego que Naruto dejara de llorar y consolaran un poco a Zeus, todos decidieron ir al centro pokemon más cercano para descansar, una vez que llegaron, pidieron una habitación, y al llegar, Serafall dejo a Naruto y compañía un momento, para avisar a los Guardianes sobre Akatsuki, y una vez que lo hizo, volvió a su habitación junto con Naruto y lo demás, ambos primos se cambiaron, y en esta ocasión, Serafall y Naruto durmieron juntos como lo hacían de pequeños, porque Serafall sabía que Naruto necesitaba apoyo, por su primera experiencia contra Akatsuki, aparte, que así en caso que Naruto despierte por una pesadilla, ya estaría para consolarlo y relajarlo. Zeus durmió en la otra cama juntos algunos pokemons de Serafall que puede ayudar a Zeus en caso que despierte en una pesadilla, mismo motivo con Naruto, la diferencia que Zeus ya lo vivió, y todavía no lo había superado del todo. Y las dos Rotomdex se fueron a dos enchufes diferentes para cargar baterías.

 **Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy**

 **Nota de Autores: Naruto y Serafall duermen juntos como cuando eran más pequeños, no hay incesto, Serafall solo hace como apoyo por la experiencia que tuvo Naruto con Akatsuki, sino Naruto y Serafall duerman en camas diferentes e individuales.**

 **Pero antes los reviews.**

 **fanfic meister**

 **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y nos alegra ver que te gusto y si siempre trabajamos en equipo y de manera colaborativa y seguimos mejorando en nuestros fics**

 **y si ya se dio la siguiente lucha ante Violeta y claro otro debuto que fue la mayor de las Sitris que es Serafall. Y gracias por la consideración de los pokemon volador y siniestro sabrá cuales pokemon usaran.**

 **Maestros de las Sombras**

 **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y nos alegra saber que te gusto la sorpresa de Serafall, y esperamos sorprenderte en este capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y espera las siguientes sorpresas que habrá para este capítulo.**

 **ShadowyWriter**

 **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y nos alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y ya verás más sorpresas por parte de Serafall y de los demás batallas que habrá.**

 **Buenos amigos en primera mil disculpas si no nos hemos actualizado en estos meses pero nos hemos tomado un tiempo de descanso en los fics que a pesar de que somos escritorios es, aun solo lectores que disfrutamos de leer fics y sacar más ideas de otros fics en un futuro, al igual que por parte de trabajos, universidad y el tiempo de nuestros países fue una limitante pero nos hemos puesto al tanto en escribir este capítulo para todos ustedes, así que todos tranquilos eh**

 **Bueno nos costó algo de tiempo ya que tuvimos que replantear como sería el capítulo desde la llegada a ciudad cylaage, la aparición de la familia Sitri y claro el debut de la organización criminal de Akatsuki fue la parte que nos dificulto y tomamos nuestro debido tiempo para encargar todo en su lugar.**

 **Al igual debimos adaptarnos para continuar sea con Pokemon XY en el anime, juegos y en el manga para hacerlo fie al cannon y así continuar con el ritmo. Ya en los próximos meses veremos cómo continuamos con el próximo capítulo así que todos tranquilos ehhh. Ya que el próximo ahora si verán el combate ante grant y una que otras que sorpresas que les gustarán.**

 **Y bueno antes de despedirme por el día de hoy, les quiero agradecer gracias por todo el apoyo brindado hacia nosotros y nos alegran que nos apoyen con este Dual Fic que continuamos escribiendo.**

 **Pero esperemos que este capítulo sea el agrado de todos y gracias por todo su apoyo dado se los agradecemos de corazón. Aquí por mi parte seria todo, se despide Anakin Namikaze. Y ahora hablara Zafir09.**

 **Hola soy Zafir09, y aquí como dijo mi amigo y socio Anakin os traemos un nuevo capítulo y como veis apareció Akatsuki. Pobre Naruto, al igual que Zeus, esperemos que Serafall logré consolarlos. También hemos decidido poner elementos de DBZ y adaptarlos el mundo pokémon como seria las Cápsulas y poner vehículos especiales y aquí está la lista de que edades se puede empezar a conducirlos:**

 **Edades para conducir vehículos:**

 **Moto (Voladora, Acuática y Terrestre): 15-16 Años**

 **Coche (Volador y Terrestre): 16-17 años**

 **Aviones, Avionetas, Helicópteros, Camiones, Lanchas: 18 años**

 **Esperemos que os parezca bien las edades, y esperemos que os haiga gustado el capítulo. Hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide Zafir09.**


End file.
